Harry Potter and The Time Witch
by The Hubby
Summary: Hermione Granger has been secretly working as an Unspeakable when she is given the assignment to track down and apprehend the time witch Chronia. She enlists the help of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to catch the witch. Will they be able to stop her plans to manipulate the time stream or will they become another of her victims? HP/HG eventually and EWE
1. The Beginning of the Circle

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of the Circle**

Hermione sat in a small office in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic where she worked as an Unspeakable. After the ending of the second Wizarding War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, she had returned to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTs. She was already offered a position within the Department of Mysteries before she even decided to go back. They were very much so interested in her overuse of the Time Turner. Not to mention the survival of their group during their adventure through the Hall of Prophecy in their fifth year. A bunch of fourteen through sixteen year olds taking on fully trained wizards and all of the unspeakable experiments without losing one member.

Hermione shook the memories from her mind. She signed up before returning to Hogwarts knowing that she could still pursue other departments within the Ministry of Magic as her cover job. No one supposed to know who was an Unspeakable. She couldn't even tell her boys that she had been recruited. As far as her fiancé knew, she was currently working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she was pursuing her SPEW dreams. She still wasn't sure how the Junior Auror, Ronald Weasley, would react if he discovered the truth of her career choices.

She rubbed her temple once again trying to stay on track. She really didn't want to believe what she was reading. Why couldn't the bad guys just stay gone? She growled reading through the reports documented by the Unspeakables who primarily worked in the Time Room. It was a report that was started before the founding of the Wizard's Council. She was surprised how far back the Unspeakable organization went. She had been surprised to discover that the organization was founded by Merlin as a protective order. It was the wizard equivalent of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table.

She managed to reach a notation at the very beginning of the report or journal. It really was a very long scroll, which kept on updating. It was even longer than the scrolls she used to write for Potions at Hogwarts. The name was far too familiar and she wondered how it could be. The name Charity Burbage stared back at her. It could have been a coincidence because she knew that their former Muggle Studies teacher died by the wand of Severus Snape and was eaten by Nagini three years before. Harry had watched the scene through Voldemort's eyes and shared that information with her.

Hermione continued to read twisting her curls making it an even bigger frizzy mess. It was a horrible habit she had, but it helped her concentrate. She shook her head. It wasn't a coincidence. The scroll was written in Old English, which she learned to read fluently within the first few months as an Unspeakable. The information provided to the Unspeakables through Merlin stated that the woman described working for Hogwarts and teaching about Muggle Technology like the telegraph where Muggles were able to send messages from across the ocean. She had described how a boy named Harry Potter was thought to have destroyed the evil wizard who must not be named. She refused to give them the name of the wizard. She described how she had been captured and was being held over a table in a Drawing Room. She recognized the pointed face of a Slytherin student, which she named as Draco Malfoy.

She pleaded to her co-worker, the Potion's Master Snape, however instead he just pointed his wand at her. She looked into those dark black eyes and just knew she was going to die, however, instead she just blinked out of consciousness. She had no idea what happened as the next thing she knew she was standing outside of the gates of Camelot.

Hermione groaned and looked at the head of the Unspeakables. She really wished Saul Croaker; the head Unspeakable of the Time Division had never called her to his office. She looked up at the overly ordinary looking man and sighed, "Professor Croaker, I really hope you aren't showing this to me for the reason I am thinking."

The salt and pepper haired man nodded, "I fear that I am. I have studied time for longer than you have lived; however, your extended use of the time-turner has infected your magic with the Chrono Dust, which gives the devices the ability to move through time. You are a unique witch and are the most likely to survive fighting this wizard. I will allow you to put together your team from any departments within the Ministry. They will be given temporary Unspeakable status for the duration of the mission."

"I presume you've already guessed who I want on my team. I'm sure I could do this without them, but I haven't gone on an adventure without Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I would add Neville Longbottom, but he is happily studying under Professor Sprout for his Master in Herbology. Of course, I don't want to pull him away from his budding relationship with Hannah Abbot. Ginny is currently on tour with the Holyhead Harpies, so she probably won't miss Harry until after the season is over. Did you know she has a good chance of being selected for England's team for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup? She's one heck of a Chaser. I'm not sure why I stated all of that. I'm sure you were already aware." Hermione sighed. She had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. It was a tick she had yet to get rid of even into her early twenties.

Professor Croaker just chuckled, "We've studied you for longer than you know, Hermione. We understand your nervous ticks. So, I expect you and your team ready for a portkey tomorrow that will take you to the Alsace Region of France. It is where we traced this new threat, the witch or wizard is very talented in Chronomagic, so take care. We don't need you disappearing and reappearing somewhere in the past mucking things up."

"I am sure that we can handle this new meddler, Professor. We were able to stay hidden for the most part at seventeen and eighteen when we searched and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. We have only grown more experience and powerful since then. I'm sure my two Aurors will have this wizard or witch tracked down quickly. Don't worry, you'll be questioning him or her before the week is out." Hermione picked up her notes she'd taken with regards to the scroll. It would be important in her explanation. She had noted every time-traveler who was forcefully sent back. She was still trying to figure out who Credence Dumbledore was, but apparently he had knowledge of the Wizarding War that took place during the Muggle World War Two against Grindelwald. He had appeared with a phoenix perched on his shoulder during the Third English Civil War. Cromwell had not reacted well to him appearing in the middle of the battle between his men and the Scottish Royalists at the Battle of Dunbar.

She wasn't sure if the culprit that sent him back was as old as Albus Dumbledore would've been had he lived, or if the witch or wizard was able to move through time. She really couldn't even guess the powers someone so steeped in the Time Magics would have. Whoever the witch or wizard was, they must have gone to another school than Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron and Harry stared at her with wide opened mouths. They hadn't been this dumbstruck since they saw her on the arm of Viktor Krum during the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year. They really should have learned since then. She sighed, "So, which part are you having an issue with?"

Ron paled and gulped, "You never told me that you were inducted into the Unspeakables."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He had changed much over the years. He had matured to a person she felt comfortable pursuing a relationship with; however, he was still the same dumbfounded boy she'd known since First Year. "The Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables who work there are all part of a secret society formed by Merlin before the formation of the Wizard's Council which was formed long before the Wizengamot. You weren't supposed to know that I had been selected as an initiate into their order."

"Hermione, we're supposed to be married next summer. How could you hide something so big from me?"

"I couldn't tell you Ron. There are tongue binding rituals involved with the initiation. Now that the two of you have been made honorary Unspeakables for the duration of this mission, I am able to tell you. Of course you will be subjected to the same tongue binding rituals after we return and you're no longer Unspeakables. However, the three of us will still be able to converse about this mission and my current status." That explanation smoothed Ron's ruffled feathers, which allowed Hermione to turn toward her best friend. "Do you have any questions, Harry?"

He nodded and pushed his round glassed up higher on the bridge of his nose, "Why did you wait until one hour before the portkey is scheduled to leave before telling us?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Harry had become much more observant since his battle with Voldemort and destroying the Elder Wand before placing the broken pieces back into Dumbledore's tomb. "I knew you two wouldn't react well to this explanation and I didn't want to give you a chance to say no. The Head Auror and Minister have already been alerted to your new mission status. They won't know much about what you are doing, but they will know you are in the field on assignment."

A dinging noise alerted her to the timer she had set to warn them of the portkey getting ready to go. Her boys nodded and they all grabbed onto the trash can lid and went spinning off toward France. Hermione could only wonder for a moment what would be waiting for them in such a fought over land when they arrived. The Alsace Region of France near the Rhine River had moved back and forth between France and Germany's hands between the Late 1800s into the 1950s. It seemed an odd place for a time meddling magic wielder to roam.

They arrived in the city of Strasbourg in the Portkey Arrival Area. They quickly made their way through the gates and followed Harry. Their friend had picked up the ability to see magic streams after his defeat of Voldemort. It had something to do with having a leach on his magic unlocking his full potential. Hermione hadn't had the time to research that little quirk, but when it came to Harry Potter, anything strange that could happen would.

* * *

They had spent a bloody month in the Alsace Region of France and Hermione was just about to give up that they would ever find the base of their target. However, Harry had come through for them again. She was now following him and Ron up a gravel road in the vineyard hills of the region. A top one of the hills stood a formidable castle. Its high walls were made of black stone and it looked build during the Gothic Era. They made their way to its overly large doors, passing through some Muggle Repellant Wards, which told Hermione that they were going to a Wizarding Home.

Ron managed to pick the locked door when Harry stated any use of magic would tip their suspect off. Apparently, he could sense that the Chronomagic user was also magic sensitive. Ron was muttering the whole time about how his brother George taught him a great skill. He had helped his brother out at the store when they were all still grieving the loss of Fred.

They remained silent as they made their way through a very elaborate courtyard and toward another locked door. She shook her head as Ron once again pulled out his lock picking kit. It must have been a gift from George at some point. When the door opened they were face to face with a witch dressed in emerald green robes. Her hood was up hiding a part of her curly ember hair, but it didn't completely hide her familiar features. Heavy lidded grey eyes stared at them and the woman laughed, "I knew you would find me some day Harry Potter."

Hermione remained quiet analyzing the situation. There had to be away to get them out of this and apprehend the witch at the same time. Maybe she would monologue like Voldemort always did, which always gave Harry a chance to escape. Then again, maybe that was a wizard thing and not a villain thing. Hermione snapped her Occlumency barriers up quickly ordering her mind. She needed to notice everything. She could see a crazy glint in the witch's eye. It was far too familiar and reminded her a bit too much of Bellatrix. She couldn't help but rub the Mudblood scar on her wrist.

"I understand that I am rather famous, but I fear you have me at a loss. You know my name, but you have yet to introduce yourself." Harry kept his wand pointed at the ground and Hermione knew he was preparing to do something with his other hand wandlessly. Another one of the things he discovered after the leach was erased from his magic.

The woman cackled in a way that sent shivers up Hermione's spine, "I guess I'll play. Harry Potter, the defeater of the great Wizard Voldemort. I'm glad to finally cross you path after meandering through it for so long. I am Chronia and much like Voldemort, I only have one name."

Hermione had a bit of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the palm of her hand she was just about to throw it when she felt her whole body freeze. She didn't even hear the casting of the body bind and didn't understand how. She had all of her senses going and she quickly looked around and internally groaned as even her jaw wouldn't work. The witch had used runes to capture them. Ones she must have just charged with the tall black staff she was holding in her left hand, a glowing green orb atop it.

The witch tutted, "I know what you were just about to do Hermione Granger. You see, I don't just manipulate time and travel it; I always see into the future and am able to bend it to my will. I am not as easy to defeat as Voldemort was. I have no desire to live forever as I can exist outside of time. You see, I no longer age as I am fully made up of Chrono dust. It was a rather daunting ritual I performed shortly after graduating from Durmstrang in the early 1990s when you were but teens at Hogwarts. Now, I really can't have you meddling in my plans. I have yet to reach my goals. I will bend this world to my will until my greatest desire is achieved. I care not if I end up creating a completely different reality or destroy yours in my attempt. I just need to get rid of you from this time, this time stream, hmm maybe even this reality."

The witch raised her hands with a wand in her right and her large glowing staff in her left. Air swirled around all of them as if a tornado just appeared from nowhere. However, Hermione could see the gold colored energy that belonged to Time Magic as it resembled the sand in a Time Turner. She could only wonder if her changing magic would turn her into a witch like the one before them. What would stop her from becoming like Chronia? Did the Time Magic corrupt or was it the ritual the witch had performed? She knew she couldn't ask the witch because she felt the pull through time that reminded her of the turning back of a Time Turner along with the pull of a portkey. She couldn't help but wonder just where Chronia was sending them. Would she and Ron have that opportunity to attend their wedding planned for the summer or would they never return to their proper timeline? A bright light flashed and she saw nothing but darkness as she huddled in the safe place of her mental library behind her Occlumency Shields.

* * *

Author Note: This is TheHubby and I'm branching out into this universe. Leave a comment and if you like this stay tuned!


	2. Meeting at the Crossroads

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Meeting at the Crossroads**

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione!" Ron's muffled voiced stirred her awake. She opened her eyes and could see the concern written on his face. She bolted up and looked around them. Hermione was surprised to see the burned out walls of, what looked to her, the remains of Chronia's castle.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ron stood and extended Hermione his hand. She took it, stood, and knocked the dirt off her jacket.

"Perhaps you could tell us. After all, you have more experience than we do with time travel," Harry's voice announced behind her, while she scanned the inner castle courtyard.

"It looks like we are in the area of the castle, but…" Hermione wasn't sure of what she was thinking, yet she was sure she wasn't that far off.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry walked up behind her, forcing her gaze upon him.

"I think we are in the same location, but farther back in time than even I can comprehend." Hermione felt dread building up in her gut. Her mind quickly went over every detail of what she remembered before waking up. Had the ritual Chronia performed destroyed the castle? No wait that didn't make sense. If they went into the past, then her castle would have remained instead of being destroyed because what happened hadn't happened yet. She was starting to get a headache and she remembered quickly why she handed the Time Turner back at the end of Third Year. She really hated the headache inducing circular reasoning when dealing with Time Travel.

"Mates, you might want to look at this." Ron was at the far end of the courtyard. He was standing over something long on the ground.

Both Harry and Hermione rushed over to him when their eyes came upon a horrific sight. Hermione quickly covered her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. Even during the heat of the last Wizarding War, she didn't remember seeing something that gruesome. It was the decapitated body of an older man. His long silver hair had been scalped and his head lay a few feet from the body.

She heard Harry exclaim on her left side, "Merlin's Pants! Who could have done such a thing?"

Hermione turned away from the scene. Her eyes caught sight of what looked like the main gates. The heavy hinges still hung with large pieces of timbers attached. She walked closer to them and could see large pieces of the doors scattered about. She knelt down and examined a larger piece. She noticed it had a detailed engraving upon it. What it was when completely assembled, she didn't know. She stood up and looked at Harry and Ron before yelling out, "Come take a look at this. Something absolutely obliterated these doors. It looks like an explosion of some sort."

The two jogged over to her. She pointed out what she noticed as they examined the bits of wood. "Look at these hinges. They are massive and were built to hold a lot of weight. Yet they are almost twisted from the force of whatever blew the doors up. I think there was a battle here."

Hermione watched as Harry examined the wood and looked at the hinges. "I think you are right, as always. Yet, if there was a battle, where's the castle? The spot that it would have been is now covered over with grass. Plus, that man over there couldn't have been dead more than a few hours."

Hermione shook her head. Could Harry really be that blind? "The answer is simple, magic. Someone either destroyed the castle or sent it away. Either way, whoever did this may be close. We should go and find them."

"Are you nutters?" Ron exclaimed. She knew he never dealt with shocking situations well, but he was an Auror. She thought he'd have a better response to these situations by now.

"Sorry, Ronald Weasley, you don't talk to me that way." Hermione knew it was a knee jerk reaction to his own knee jerk reaction, but she wouldn't tolerate any allusions to the state of her sanity. Not to mention arguing about something like that wasn't going to help them. They needed to know what happened and investigate. They didn't need to fight over it. Whenever they argued, it made her wonder if they really should get married.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, but if that bloke back there was killed in a battle, what sense is there in finding the army or whoever killed him?"

Hermione knew he had a point. She hoped that as strangers they won't be considered a threat. "What choice do we have? We don't know who or what is out there. We can't just sit here and do nothing. We need to do our job and get back to Chronia. Remember who we are."

Harry called out to them as he pointed west. "I can see smoke from what looks like campfires. If we are going to introduce ourselves, I'd suggest we go that direction."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. She was afraid and knew Ron could tell, but they had a job to do and anxiety be damned. "Ok, let's go, but keep your wands handy. Just in case cast the shield spell." In unison the group pointed their wands at each other and spoke, "Protego!" In a flash each had a clear protection shield around them. Harry jumped down from the small wall where he stood and they left through the shattered gateway.

* * *

Hermione kept rear watch as they walked down the wide dirt road. After a time, she noticed the road came to a fork. To the right, it went north into the unknown and to the south they could see the source of the camp fires. Hermione noticed that there was more forest in this part of France than she remembered before when she followed her boys south. She could only assume that simple observation confirmed they went back in time. However, it didn't confirm how far.

Her thoughts were broken by Harry's voice, "Hermione, they spotted us."

Hermione looked past him and saw a group of men with a couple women mixed in stand and turn to look at them. "Walk slowly, put your hands up. Let's show them we aren't a threat."

Once they were closer, she saw a woman in her early thirties grab a long sword followed by what looked to be a fifteen-year-old girl. A couple men followed behind them, their swords fixed to their hips.

"Stanna där du är. Nodwch eich pwrpas!" The woman exclaimed as she strode confidently towards the trio.

"What's she saying, Hermione?" Ron asked as he raised his hands higher in the air, as if doing so would convey further innocence.

Hermione was confused by the woman's language, as it was nothing she had studied before. It was a mix of Welsh and Finnish, but other languages as well. "I don't know. It's a mix of several. It's a language I have never encountered in my studies."

The woman stopped five feet from them, the teen stood slightly behind her. Hermione was trying to formulate a response but she was distracted by their eye colors. The tall woman had bright, glowing aquamarine eyes. They reminded her of the waters of the Caribbean Sea. The teen's eyes were a bright blue, which reminded her of a cloudless Summer Sky. The teen looked as determined as the tall woman.

"Pwy wyt ti? Vem är du?" The woman's voice became sterner as she furrowed her brow.

Hermione's mind raced when she just gave up and just spoke her thoughts. "Sorry, we don't understand what you are saying."

"Ah,ye from Albion. Tha'll make it easy!" The tall woman replied.

"Wait, you can speak English?" Ron spat out in confusion?

"I speak a lot'o tongues. So who are ye an wha's yer business 'ere?"

Hermione pipped in, "Wait, are you from Scotland?"

The tall woman stared at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, "Scotland?"

Hermione had to search her memory of the other names it went by, "Um Alba?"

The tall woman's eyes widened as she smiled, "Oh aye! Me an me company are from Alba. Ah take from ye tongue ye arenae from 'ere or Alba. From where d' ye hail?"

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron look at her for the answer. She rolled yer eyes. It was typical of them to let her do all the hard work. She shook her head she took a deep breath remembering that they weren't as cerebral as she was. "We come from the lands south of Alba, but not what you are familiar with. We are lost travelers and saw your camp fires, and sought your help."

The tall woman furrowed her brow and looked at the teen behind her. "Vad tror du?"

"De är klädda så konstiga och de känner sig inte som trädslag. Ska vi ta dem för att se Eralina?" The teen replied. Hermione understood her reply as a predecessor to Modern Swedish. She couldn't help but wonder if they'd happened upon some sort of mercenary group.

"Jag antar det. Vi ska lämna snart, men jag tror att hon vill se dessa tre." The tall woman turned back to face Hermione and put her right arm across her chest and bowed. "Ah'm Questa Saule. Thi' wee one is me daughter Aalish. Wha' are yer names?"

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she did a small curtsy, "I am Hermione Granger. My red haired companion is my fiancé - betrothed Ronald Weasley."

Aalish giggled slightly, "Mae ganddo enw sasban."

"Peidiwch â bod yn anhygoel Aalish!" Questa scolded her daughter. "I'm sorry fer tha'. An' wha' yer name?" Hermione watched as she looked over at Harry.

Harry bowed awkwardly and looked to the ground, "My name is Harry Potter, at your service."

"Well now, it's m' hona' tae meet th' three o' ye. Now, if'n you'll follo' us ye will need tae meet our leader." Questa turned around and walked back towards the camp. Hermione followed Harry and Ron while Aalish and the other soldiers followed behind them.

Her thoughts raced as she took each step. What will they do to them? Why were they gathered in such a large group? They look like they were from a period before the gothic era, but she couldn't tell the exact timeframe because the men and woman she could see were a mix of different economic levels. Some looked rich and some looked like they could barely afford their armor. They slowly made their way to a group of people surrounding a collapsible table. A young man stood to the right in a pair of long brown pants and tan shirt, his sword strapped to his belt. He had short brown hair with a well-manicured beard. A young woman sat cross legged on the ground with her hands across her chest. Hermione would guess her age was somewhere around eleven years. Hermione locked eyes with her and got a standoffish feeling. The girl elbowed the legs of another teen who was dressed in chainmail but for a tan with gold trim metal chest plate. She looked annoyed at her then followed her gaze to Hermione and the group.

"Questa, pwy sydd gennym yma?" The girl looked no older than fifteen or sixteen to Hermione. Her hair was in two long braids that went down her chest plate. Hermione noticed the chest plate had a golden oak tree against the tan. She was pretty familiar with the old clans of the middle ages and before. She never saw a symbol like that in any of the archives. Could they be a lesser known clan?

"M' apologies, Eralina. These three came up tae us on th' trail. Dey claim tae be lost travelers from Albion." Questa bowed as she turned slightly.

Hermione watched the young woman examined them with her brilliant emerald eyes. They were a deeper shade of green than Harry's killing curse eyes. Behind the auburn haired girl stood a tall male with a very unusual eye color, pink. He didn't look like an albino, his hair was brown, his skin tan, but why did he have pink eyes? Was it a genetic abnormality of their region of Scotland? In fact, why did they all have abnormally bright eye colors?

"Furgive our susp'sn, m'friends. We cannae be tae careful 'bout strangers. We b'travelers tew. F'give me, were ar' me manners. Ah'm Eralina Ruadair, b'hin' me is me life mate Maon. Tha' ol' man o'er at the table is Dax."

"Oy! Watch w'o ye call'n old!" Dax quipped. Hermione could tell these people were a tight knit group.

"Dinnae be such a wee child, husband!" Questa laughed.

Ron walked back and stood next to Hermione. "Can you understand anything they are saying?"

Hermione smiled uncomfortably as she talked through her teeth. "They can understand you. They are speaking old world Scottish."

Hermione noticed the atmosphere change around them. The protection shields they had erected earlier were sparking like fireflies around all three of them. She looked around and could see Eralina's eyes glowing brightly as were Maon's. "Wha' exact'y are ye?"

Hermione had to think quick, "What do you mean? We are travelers like you."

"Nay, ye be mortal, but ye be nae tree kind." Eralina focused her vision on the trio and when she did the firefly effect intensified.

"M'love they b' magic folk. Cannae ye tell b' th' way they glimma?" Maon said in a softer tone.

Hermione had to take in what was just said. 'Magic folk?' Is that what they call witches and wizards like them? Did that mean those before them were Muggles? They hadn't been sent back to the Inquisition and the Witch Burnings, had they? Hermione's heart sped up. She didn't know if she could be fast enough to freeze fire if they were going to burn them.

Eralina lifted her brows then furrowed them again. This gave Hermione a bad feeling. "Magic folk, eh? Have ye 'eard th' name Nieva b'fore"

"Nieva? I am sorry, but we have not heard that name before." Hermione was quick to respond. She didn't need them to be burned because of some confusion of acquaintance with one of Eralina's enemies.

"Are ye sure? Sh's a witch most cunnin'. White hair an' skin, cat like eyes?" Eralina continued.

A face flashed in Hermione's mind. One from the old archives she searched in her free time. Could this Nieva be a distant ancestor to Grindewald? "I'm-I'm sorry I haven't heard of this witch before."

Ron leaned over and whispered, "Could this Nieva person be a family member of y'know who?"

"We are in the past, it could be possible." Harry pipped in before Eralina interjected.

"Would ye three stan' in a row an hold hands?" She took a step forward.

Hermione looked at her friends and she knew they understood her and the situation. She really hoped the niffler trying to tear through her stomach lining to escape would calm down. They were in a strange land and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what they had got themselves into. What the hell did Eralina mean by Tree Kind? Were they dryads? No they looked too human for that.

"Now, dinnae be frigt'nd w' wha' ye will see an' feel. This is th' only way tae get ye tae understan' us betta an we ye." Eralina took a few more steps towards her, Harry, and Ron. Hermione didn't know what was going to happen, but if it earned their trust then she will let it happen.

"Ron, Harry let it happen. Don't resist her, got it?" Hermione ordered. She looked at both of them as they nodded. Hermione was drawn into the eyes of Eralina and within a few moments a whole history of who she was and who they were played before her eyes. These people weren't a group of mercenaries, they were Demi-Gods! How is that even possible? Those are the things of myths and legends, but here she was 'seeing' their history with her own eyes. The girl, this Eralina was the name she was born with, but her real name was Sundra Redoak and she was a he normally. She witnessed every joy in her life, every tragedy. A woman stood with gray eyes with arms outstretched and a black arrow deep in her chest. He was left with brother who was overcome with pain and sorrow. He was forced to fight a woman, white as snow, followed by a new enemy who a woman devoid of compassion with black, soulless eyes. In every detail the voice of this kind, yet sad man told her of their history, the history of the world, the history of humanity. Familiar yet different from what Hermione knew and when everything was revealed she was once again staring into the sad emerald eyes of Eralina

"Now you know who we are, why we are on this march, and what needs to be done." Eralina spoke, but she was missing her accent. Hermione shook her head and popped her ears.

"Wait, I can understand you clearly! How did you do that?" Ron spoke the words before Hermione could utter them.

Hermione watched as Eralina smiled at him. "Well, Master Weasley, when I do a sharing of our minds, you understand the ancient language. We call it Ta'Entian and yes Lady Granger it is a mix of all languages. It is the source language from which all languages derive."

Hermione heard a laugh from the man called Dax who sat behind her. "Ha! Weasley? What is he master of weasels? Bah ha ha!"

"That's what I said Da! Mother admonished me for saying the same thing!" Aalish laughed with her father until a roar came from Questa. It even scared Hermione.

"I'm telling you two to behave yourselves, or by Mother's hand, I will shave your head daughter and lame you again husband!" Hermione saw a bright aquamarine aura surround the woman. She had never witnessed anyone, wizard, witch, or warlock do that.

"So, now that you have told us your story, you obviously know how we got here." Harry spoke up after a long period of silence. Hermione had been so caught up in everything she didn't think to ask that.

Eralina held her arms across her chest and looked down. Hermione could tell she was in deep thought. "This witch, this Chronia is a time witch if I gathered that right. She used a magic that I have seen only once. Mother, our Mother, created magic eons ago and found it to be too strong for even the thirteen to use. So, she declared it forbidden and scattered it all over the world and buried it deep. Yet, Nieva has been seeking that magic and from the sounds of it, in your world, your reality, those spells weren't rejected, but embraced."

Hermione was gob smacked at what she heard. Forbidden magic, powerful spells scattered across the globe. How can this be a world devoid of magic? "Eralina, if it is forbidden here why would it thrive where we come from?"

Hermione watched Eralina's brows raise, "I can only guess, but maybe this wizarding school, this Hogwarts is the answer. The great wizards of your world may have found these spells Mother cast out and they must have recognized that one being cannot control them alone. So, I can only assume they worked together to tame this power and created that school."

Hermione was speechless, could she be right? How could she come to such a conclusion? Then a voice came into her head, the same one from the memory trip. ' _You don't live as many lives as I have and not become a quick study.'_

"So, if we are going to get back to our time and universe, we have to find this witch Nieva." Harry spoke with determination. Hermione only heard that tone when Harry was getting serious.

Hermione looked as Eralina nodded. "It may lay with her, it may not. Perhaps Corin will have the answers."

"Who or what is Corin?" Ron asked from Hermione's right.

"He is one of the thirteen gods and goddesses' in the Forest Realm. Before you ask, they are similar to the idea of the Greek gods, but instead of Zeus you have Mother at the top of the pantheon." Maon answered with a soft warm voice. Hermione got the feeling that he was a compassionate yet strong soul by the way he carried himself and spoke.

"So, what are we to do until then?" she asked.

Eralina smiled, "You'll come with us. We can't leave you in the wilds, especially dressed like that."

Hermione looked at the way she and the others were dressed. Eralina had a point. They were in Muggle clothes for the mission. While she was in jeans, t-shirt, a hooded jumper and trainers, Ron wore a hand me down jumper under a vest with tan slacks and old hiking boots. Harry looked the most out of place in his dark jeans, trainers, white shirt, and leather coat. "You have a point."

Eralina laughed and turned to look at Dax, "Take these three to the quartermaster and get them geared up. We leave in an hour."

Hermione looked over at the man named Dax as he smiled. "More orphans to join the cause? Alright, let's go you three."

* * *

A/N: If you are liking this story, please note that the world Hermione, Harry, and Ron fell into is real, and the ebook, The Crusade of Eralina, is available for free download on Amazon Kindle from 12/21/2018 through 12/25/2018. Get your free copy if you are interested in more than what Hermione will observe in this fanfiction.


	3. Corin's Village

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Corin's Village**

The trio was outfitted in some heavy, yet sturdy garb for that timeline. Hermione's attire was swapped in favor of a long dress, but with leather trousers underneath. She had a strong brown leather belt from which hung her beaded bag. She had held onto it since their time hiding from Voldemort. She wore a long brown cloak in which there was a pocket for her wand and a small dagger that Dax told her was 'standard issue' when traveling in the woods. She was given leather ankle boots that were too tight, but a quick spell fixed that.

Ron was fitted in long brown trousers with a long sleeve tunic. The sleeves apparently were longer than he was used to so he had to roll them up. He too wore a longer that normal brown belt and a long cloak. He put his wand in the cloak's inner pockets and he was given a short sword. He had some oversized boots that Hermione thought made him look like a child in adults clothing, but she fixed those too.

Harry was fitted with a tan shirt with dark trousers. He was given a dark brown waist coat with a hidden pocket inside where he put his wand. He had darker brown knee boots and around his waist was a dark leather belt and short sword. His cloak hung down almost to his knees.

The three of them were given assigned tasks while with the army. Hermione was assigned to the medical group. Her knowledge of the older ways allowed her to excel in making medicines and wound healing. Ron and Harry were assigned to different carts in the caravan army. They were to keep the inventory of each cart and report to Dax when supplies were running low.

Hermione was surprised when they came to every new village and hamlet, which Eralina helped them fight off bandits or thieves and how easy the villagers welcomed her. She was even more surprised that many of the villagers who the army saved joined their ranks. How can Eralina afford to keep such an army maintained and fed was beyond her, but she could see how the young leader could win the love and admiration of her followers.

It had been a few weeks since she, Ron and Harry had arrived in what she now determined was the middle ages. They were heading south from what she could tell and off in the distance she could make out some very tall mountains. She walked to the front of her cart where Questa was seated, "M'lady, what are those mountains up ahead?"

"Those, my young friend are the Dolomites. We are to make our way through them and into Italy." Questa smiled while she kept her eyes on the path and carts ahead of them.

"Italy? Whatever is in Italy that we need to get to? Is this part of what Eralina showed us earlier?" Hermione was a bit perplexed. The only things in Italy at this time were remnants of the Roman Empire.

"Part of it, yes, we have heard that there is a religious war being fought in the lands of Judea, a Holy War as the rumors say. Eralina suspects her brother may have a hand in all of it. So, we are going through the northern part of Italy then to Constantinople to investigate and help those who deserve our assistance." Questa looked over at her with her aquamarine eyes.

Hermione had a feeling in her gut that there was more to this than she was being told. It would take a few more days of traveling before the size of the mountains became clear to them. As the group camped in a foothill region of what Hermione was sure were the Alps, she found Ron and Harry. She needed to update them on what she'd learned. She walked toward their carts and saw the two of them talking. "Hello you two, what are you talking about?"

Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her and he rushed towards her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Ron exclaimed before embracing her.

Hermione felt herself in his arms. She didn't realize how much she had missed him when they aren't around each other all the time. "I've missed you too, Ron. Listen, I have some information to share."

"As do we," Harry replied, "You go first, what have you heard?"

Hermione knew he wanted to make sure he wasn't just repeating what she's going to say. "Well, we are heading into Italy then south to Constantinople. I think we are going to help the Christian Army in a Crusade."

Harry exclaimed, "A Crusade? If I remember anything of muggle history, The Crusades started in late 1099 or 1100!"

"Precisely Harry, and I think I have now narrowed to what time we have been sent to." Hermione knew she was right, but she didn't remember many details of what would eventually become the first of the Crusades. "What did you learn?"

Harry shifted his weight then cleared his throat. "I was asking Mr. Dax where we were heading. He had been drinking a little so I think he told me more than he should. He kind of reminded me of Hagrid." Harry smiled.

Hermione remembered her talks with her giant friend, but came back to reality. "Well, what did he say?"

Harry stood tall again, "Right, apparently Eralina is in pursuit of her older brother and he is just like them, a demi-god. He is the one we're chasing after, him and in his words, 'that Ember bitch.' That leads me to ask in what exactly are we involved."

Hermione felt a shiver run down her body. What were they going to witness in the coming weeks?

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awoken by Aalish. "My friend, get up. There's something happening in the next valley." Her blue eyes were a glow with excitement.

Hermione leapt from her cot and followed the teen to a gathering of the army. In front of the group stood Maon, Heather, and Dax, where Eralina was making an announcement. "Our scouts have determined that a large contingent of Persian soldiers have invaded from the far south and are attacking an old fortified Roman village they now call Aosta in the next valley. We will be liberating the village from the attacking forces. I, Maon, Heather, and Dax will draw their attention while Questa takes the majority of you to the rear of their forces. We cannot let a foreign army assault an innocent village."

"Eralina, what will you have me and my friends do? We can be of help." Hermione knew with their powers they could be of some service in the fight. She watched as the armor chest plate Eralina wore expanded around her upper body and a crested helm rose from the rear. What kind of magic was that? Hermione couldn't help but wonder. She'd never seen a thing like it before.

"I would advise you and your companions head to higher ground until we have secured the village. Then we will need your medicinal skills for any wounded villagers." Eralina mounted her horse and the young girl that scowled at them when they first arrived sat behind her.

Hermione was able to learn a lot about her these past weeks. Her name was Heather and she was around eleven, almost twelve years of age. She was just short of five feet tall and had two long braids that lay across her chest. She wore a brown and red mixed tunic dress with brown pants. In recent weeks, she had a red oak tree embroidered on her dress that was surrounded by a shield. From what Hermione could determine, Heather was a demi-god who created a protective shield made of an amber mist. She hadn't had much interaction with her, but Hermione got the feeling she was a good person deep down, just very protective.

Dax and Maon mounted their own horses. They too were in battle armor, but nothing fancy like Eralina had. Hermione's attention was taken away when Questa barked out orders.

"Alright, let's move. You three apparate or whatever you do up to that ridge. You should get a good view of the fight from there." Hermione looked to her left and saw a high ridge that overlooked the next valley.

Hermione nodded and she, Harry, and Ron held hands. She had no difficulty side along apparition the other two with her to the vantage point. Below them, they could see a vast army laid out on the valley floor. She could see smoke billowing from the village as a large number of catapults hurled burning projectiles at it. She couldn't help but wonder why the village had not fallen yet. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a pair of omnioculars.

"What do you see Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from her right.

She zoomed in and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A lone man ran back and forth on the ramparts of the high wall of the village. He was armed with only a bow, but his skill was beyond anything she had ever witnessed before. He shot dead one warrior after the other who got near the wall. He was so quick with his actions that he could grab arrows shot at him by the enemy and shoots them back. "He's amazing! I've never seen muggle or wizard pull off such skill with a bow before!"

"Let me see!" Ron grabbed the omnioculars and looked down at the battle. "Blimey, he's definitely skilled, I'd say. Do you suppose he's another demi-god, like Eralina?"

Hermione didn't like it when he grabbed things from her hands, but she could understand his curiosity. She took the omnioculars back and replied. "It's hard to say. Based upon the fact, he's a lone archer killing scores by himself, I'd say yes, but—"Hermione was cut off by the brightest emerald green light she had ever seen before. It was as if the sun shot off a beam of its light upon the grounds.

"What was that?" Harry shouted in visible amazement.

Hermione focused the device then filtered the brightness of this giant pillar of light. At its base, she could make out a small figure and gasped. "It's Eralina!" Just as she uttered those words their vantage point was hit by a wave of heat none of them had experienced before. She had to block her face, so she wouldn't get burned despite her protection spell, which was still in effect. Just as sudden as it appeared, the pillar of light retreated into the small girl. In a roar so loud even they could hear it, Eralina hurled a wave of emerald energy in an arching motion towards the Persian forces.

She could hear screams coming from the men as the mammoth wave cleaved its way across the main forces then slammed into the opposite side of the valley. Hermione quickly turned back to Eralina. She was on one knee. She looked exhausted from what she had done. Then something else unusual happened. Heather stepped in front of them creating a massive wall of amber that had to have risen three hundred feet or more. From the shield, an array of large amber spikes peppered the invading army, killing more men and destroying nearly every catapult.

"Look, in the valley below! Is that Questa?" Harry pointed to a pair of two glowing swords that came from the direction that Questa, Aalish and their main forces went to. "Their plan is actually working!"

Eralina was right. Hermione had never seen a battle such as this. It was more than just liberating a besieged village, it was an example of what a god can do to those who try to do harm to innocent people. The three watched as the Persian army retreated out of the valley and out of view. After a few tense moments, an arrow rose from the village. Hermione took it as a sign the battle was over. She could only manage to gasp out, "They actually did it."

* * *

 **A/N:** How are we enjoying the story? Leave a comment. If you like to comment after the story is done I appreciate any feedback.


	4. The Good Doctor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Good Doctor**

Hermione side along apparated with Ron and Harry to Aosta's main gates. They appeared just behind Questa and Aalish. Hermione followed the others while stepping over the dead bodies of the Persian soldiers. Hermione witnessed death before, cheated it on many occasions, but what she saw in every direction was on a scale of barbarity she'd never seen.

"Alright I need you all to spread out and tend to the surviving villagers. Tend to those who are wounded. Lady Granger, your skills make you the perfect person to place in charge of the clinic. If the village's doctor has survived, we will send him your way." Questa stood authoritatively. Her armor was covered in bloodstains and sword marks from the battle. Her face dripped in sweat. She didn't wear a helm. Hermione honestly didn't think she needed one. The treat of being killed by a warrior woman protected her more than any helm would.

Hermione gave orders to her new friends in the medical cart to set up a makeshift hospital tent near the tower at the top of the hill. She turned to Ron and Harry and instructed them, "I need you two to get as many pots for boiling water going. We need to sanitize as many tools as we can. I fear we will have a lot of wound care. I can only do so much with magic."

Ron and Harry nodded and ran off toward the approaching carts to get the pots. Hermione lead the small medical group up the hill. She noticed Eralina, Maon, Dax, and the unnamed archer walk into the tower at the top. She couldn't put her mind into what they were doing while hurrying to set up the triage tent. She was distracted by a small voice from behind her.

"How can I help you, Lady Granger?"

Hermione turned around and saw Heather standing at the opening of the large canvas tent. She was surprised because she had never heard her speak until now. Heather had the look of experience in her amber ringed blue-green eyes as she folded her hands in front of her. She swallowed and closed her mouth. She then nodded, "Well, yes I can use all the help I can. I am at a loss at what you can do however."

Heather walked towards Hermione with a small grin. "I have the ability to heal wounds from the inside out with my mists. I can also restore buildings to better than new conditions. I am able to regenerate most lost limbs."

Hermione was impressed with her abilities. This girl, this demigod could go from slaughtering hundreds to healing thousands. "Well, I am honored for your help…um what should I call you?"

"Heather, that is my name after all." She smiled.

"Okay thank you Heather, may I get your help setting up the tables?" Hermione watched Heather bow her head slightly and walk back out to gather the collapsible tables. Hermione was surprised to see the lithe girl carry four wooded tables and bring them in the tent before dropping them on to the ground. The others in the medical team didn't bat an eye at it. Hermione only had a moment to process the lack of response pointing to normality before Heather returned with four more before leaving again. Hermione was quickly distracted by the arrival of wounded to the tent. She tended to the serious injuries and barely had time to watch Heather use her amber mists to heal others. Hermione could hear Heather mumbling a chant as she healed. It started as a hummed tune, the more Heather repeated it, the more Hermione could just begin to make out the sounds of the words.

Heather's chant sounded in an unrecognizable language to her ears, "Mamma är min styrka, Min styrka är en del av mig, Min kärlek är min makt, Min makt är min sköld, Min sköld är min kärlek, Min sköld är min styrka."

"Um...Heather, pardon me for asking, but what are you chanting over there?" Hermione finished her healing spell and looked over at the young girl.

Heather looked slightly annoyed then took a deep breath. "It is the gift Mother gave to me and as long as I speak it I can use this gift for whatever I want."

Hermione wanted to question the shield maid more, but Dax popped his head into the tent behind them interrupting. "Heather, Eralina wants you in the tower."

Hermione still needed her help and feared deaths would occur with her removal. "Hang on Dax; I need her here to tend to the wounded." Her protest was quickly silenced when a low rumble sounded from the direction of the tower and the ground shook slightly.

"What was that?" Hermione held onto the rattling table until it passed.

"Something amazing, c'mon Heather," Dax stood with the flap open.

"I will return once I am done. Please excuse me, Lady Granger." Heather bowed her head slightly and left the tent.

Hermione sighed and looked at the faces of the wounded villagers. How was she to handle all of them? She was a strong witch, a well-trained witch, and in Ron's words bloody scary, but there was no way she could heal all of those who remained before her. War in the Dark Ages was a violent, bloody, and barbaric experience.

"Excuse me; are you the one helping heal all of these people?" A man's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned and noticed an older man holding a leather bag stood at the tent flap. He had on an old white apron on, dark brown trousers and a light blue shirt. An old woman stood next to him and appeared to be his equal in age. She was a heavy set woman with a round face, but kind eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron on as well, but it had seen better days. Her old gray hair was up in a bun and she also held a leather bag in her left hand.

"Yes, I am. Are you the village doctor?" Hermione felt something was off about the two, something she couldn't put her finger on. They didn't appear until after Heather left and when she really needed them. It was almost as if they were waiting for Heather to leave before they made their appearance, but surely that was a silly thought.

"Yes, I am Wilhelm Rogerson and this in my wife and Nurse Anna. We made it here as fast as we could, but we were attending to the wounded on the other side of the village." His hazel-green eyes were drawn to some medical potions Hermione was working on. She followed his eyes to the table next to her where she used wandless magic to prep the ingredients. Not to mention the self-stirring rods she had pulled out of her beaded bag along with the cauldrons.

"Oh yes that. I am what you would call magic folk. I am Hermione Granger. I will explain this all later, but if you could set yourself up at the next table, I would appreciate your help."

"That is quite interesting that we have a witch helping heal the wounded. We will have to exchange techniques later." Nurse Anna gave Hermione a sense that she was a potions maker. She gave off that vibe of an experimental potions mistress. It was a vibe that brought Hermione back to memories of Professor Severus Snape the one time she'd found him in the basement of Grimmauld Place brewing the antidote for Nagini's venom. He had magically moved between his many cauldrons with his brow furrowed in thought. He really was a master and pain squeezed at her chest. His life was a sad one, but she still wished they could've done something to save him. Maybe there was a way they could save him from his child. Harry would make a wonderful father; she and he could raise him much better than his abusive father. Maybe they could even save Eileen. Her mind flashed of a future with Harry before her eyes caught the engagement ring on her left ring finger and her gut twisted. Why would she think of a future with Harry? Wasn't she in love with Ron?

* * *

Hours passed before most of the villagers were seen and healed by Hermione, Dr. Rogerson, and Nurse Anna. She left the canvas tent exhausted and sat down on a chair by a fire Harry had started. Her mind went back to that wistful thought of a future with her best friend. Her heart beat a bit faster and she quickly categorized many other bodily reactions that pointed to attraction. Next to the fire she could see and hear Ron snoring away. She looked over at her betrothed and felt nothing. She cared for him like a friend, but her body had none of the same reactions. She furrowed her brow in thought before looking back over to where Harry stirred the fire with a stick. He looked over at her and she could read his concern in the lines of his face. He must have noticed how tired and frazzled she appeared.

"Is everyone stabilized?" Harry's glasses reflected the light from the fire obscuring the vibrancy of his green eyes.

"For the most part, yes, it was a bloody mess, at first. I swear I have never seen so many burns and broken limbs at one time. If it wasn't for Dr. Rogerson and his wife's help, I would have been in there for hours longer." Hermione sighed as Harry gave her a glass of purified water in a wooden cup.

"Lady Granger, would you and your friend mind coming to my home? I have some questions to ask you." Dr. Rogerson's voice sounded behind her.

Hermione sighed realizing the daunting day wasn't done. She quickly drank the refreshing water before she stood and turned to face the Doctor and his wife. "It would be my honor, Doctor. Please, let me introduce you to my friend, Harry Potter."

She watched as the Doctor walk over to the now standing Harry and shook his hand. Doctor Rogerson then smiled at Harry, "A pleasure good sir. Come, let's have a talk."

Hermione and Harry followed the Doctor and his wife through the narrow streets of the village. They walked by some burned homes. In some of the skeletal remains of wooden structures, they could see the bodies of the dead laid out under some blankets. They finally arrived at a modest sized house. Hermione's legs were burning from overexertion and all she really wanted to do was sleep. However, her curious nature fought against her body's need as she watched the Doctor open the door. He went to a table in the dark where a lantern sat. She couldn't see much, but she swore she heard a match struck and a familiar sulfur smell filled her nose. However, her mind whirled, a match, in this day and age? The Doctor lit the lantern and light filled the room. As her eyes adjusted, she was met with a surprise. The light source wasn't from a clay oil filled lamp or a candle, but a fairly modern looking lantern.

"A lantern, how did you get a lantern?" Harry asked in stark amazement.

"Hmm? Oh yes I guess I forgot I left it out. Come sit at the table, we have much to discuss," was the doctor's only response.

Hermione's muddled brain quickly realized the two in the room with her and Harry were more than just a humble village doctor and his wife. Other than the use of modern technology in the match and lantern, the home didn't betray anything else out of sort. Even the old mattress made of wool and filled with hay on the bed fit the time period. A small table sat at the end of the bed and by the door was a simple bench made of wood. Behind the Doctor was a curtained off part of the house she could only assume were their living quarters. However, the supposed mistake of leaving out a modern lantern gave away more than Rogerson wanted her to believe. They were in the presence of two time travelers, who must have recognized her and Harry as the same. If they were travelers, would they have the answer to how they could get back home?

"So, Lady Granger, we would like to talk to you about your abilities," Nurse Anna spoke softly yet sternly pulling Hermione from her cluttered thoughts. Hermione was reminded to organize her mental library behind her Occlumency shields. Luckily, she was able to multitask even in her overtaxed state.

"I have the feeling that my friends and I aren't the only people out of place here judging on that modern looking lantern in front of us. Who are you two?" Hermione looked back and forth between the two while the library books that were strewn across her mental study quickly made their ways floating back to their correct places upon the shelf. Her love of books really did manifest in the protection of her memories and knowledge.

Doctor Rogerson looked at his wife and they nodded to each other. Their appearance slowly melted away before her and Harry's eyes. It occurred elegantly more like the way Tonks or Teddy shifted between their looks thanks to their Metamorphmagus abilities. It was not nearly as disjointed or wrong as a Polyjuice transformation. Perhaps the two were natural shapeshifters. The old 'Doctor Rogerson' gradually changed into a younger man in his early twenties. His hair grew longer and a darker green stripe developed down the center of his head. His clothing changed to that of a long sleeve top and she could make out some dark denims form on his lower body. His eyes remained hazel-green as if they were the only true thing he'd kept in his other form, but there was something familiar about his face.

She turned to look at Anna. The older woman also shifted to a young woman. Hermione was surprised at how beautiful she was with her bright blue eyes and long curly blonde hair that fell into ringlets. She was dressed in a modern looking t-shirt and cargo trousers. There was something in her appearance that reminded her of her good friend Luna Lovegood. She too was made into an Unspeakable, but she was one of their field workers while pursuing her magizoologist along with her husband following the footsteps of his famous grandfather.

"Thank you for thinking I am beautiful, Lady Granger. You honor me, though you will really have to introduce me to your friend Luna, if there is ever an occurrence for it." Anna smiled. Hermione didn't even feel the intrusion of Legilimency on her shields, but she snapped them up tighter just in case.

"Who-what?" Harry stammered. Her friends' eyes were wide green orbs and he resembled his old owl Hedwig. Hermione's heart twinges again as she resolved to save his beloved snowy white owl. She batted the thought away. Why did she continue to have some desire to change their time stream?

"Demigods? Yes Mr. Potter we are those." Wilhelm chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would it trouble you if I read your mind, so that I can understand why you are here?"

Read her mind? Weren't they already doing that before she threw up her shields? Then again, perhaps their demigod powers worked more like telepathy rather than Legilimency. She only let one other in the current time past her Occlumency shields, but she had learned so much from and about Eralina. What could it hurt? She could learn about him too. She could feel the sneering face of Snape calling her a dunderhead as he worked on potions in a dark corner of her mental library. She ignored him and shrugged, "Go ahead, I do not mind."

"Thank you, now relax and stare into my eyes." Wilhelm looked into her eyes and she was taken aback by what she saw. His eyes went from a muddy brown, to a bright emerald like Eralina's!

Something was different about this mindreading than what she experienced with Eralina. With her, she got to see and exchange memories, but with Wilhelm she only heard static in her ears. "Hello, are you in my mind yet?" Hermione thought to herself.

"Yes, Ms. Granger I am in here with you." Wilhelm's voice reverberated in her mind.

"Why am I not seeing anything about you, like I did with Eralina?" Hermione looked out into the darkness of her mind.

"That is due to the fact I am choosing not to show you. Not everyone that shares your mind has to—no way!" Wilhelm's exclaimed excitedly.

"What? What are you seeing?" Hermione wondered if he was seeing her naked. No, she may have let him past her shields, but he was only standing in her mental library. He couldn't have found those memories hidden under the floor in a room much similar to where they'd been kept in Malfoy Manor after being captured on the run.

"No, Ms. Granger, I wouldn't do that. You have Doctor Who, the proper Doctor Who in your universe!" Wilhelm's voice became ever more excited.

"What do you mean the proper Doctor Who? Isn't there only one version?" Hermione was confused even greater as to how this man or demi-god or whatever he is would even know what the show was.

"No you don't understand. I-" Wilhelm was cut off by the voice of Anna

"Would you drop it about Doctor Who? We have important work to do here. Save your Television shows for after we are done." Anna admonished him. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she was upset at him for bringing up something so petty. It reminded her of a discussion between her and Ron sometimes, however, their discussions led to rancor and one of them would leave the room hurt or angry. Usually, it was her because he'd say something hurtful and he wouldn't realize it. He still had the emotional range of a teaspoon. She sighed wondering once again why she had said yes when he'd asked her to marry him.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm on that level Ms. Granger. Fine we can discuss the show later." Wilhelm sounded a bit defeated to Hermione.

Suddenly, she was jostled out of her mental library and her senses were back in the small home looking at a clearly upset Wilhelm and an annoyed looking Anna. Her hands found her hips and she raised an eyebrow, "So, now that you know about me, what about you two? Who or rather when are you from?"

Anna's scowl softened a bit and Wilhelm relaxed his stance. They looked at each other and nodded in a way that made Hermione think they were communicating telepathically. It was a similar look she remembered seeing between Fred and George right before they pulled a prank. However, George would never do that again after Fred's death. She stopped the train of thought that sprouted about how she could save him too. It was getting rather old and she was sure the fabric of time would completely unravel if she followed her inner desires. Instead, she noticed how Anna's eyes turned more indigo colored for a moment. Hermione sighed and couldn't help but wonder, " _Are there any normal people in the sea of demigods she currently resided?_ "

"Yes, Ms. Granger there are a lot of normal humans. You just struck the demigod lottery is all." Anna smirked.

"Would you please stop doing that? I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself, if you don't mind." Hermione was getting angry at the apparent invasion of her privacy, and no matter how tightly she pulled her Occlumency shields, it didn't seem to keep them out. Then again, they were reading her actual thoughts and not just seeing her memories. It was definitely more like telepathy.

"Yes, of course. Forgive us for invading yours and Mr. Potter's minds." Anna bowed her head slowly.

"It's Harry, just call me Harry. This Mr. Potter stuff is not my thing." Harry sounded equally annoyed to Hermione. She heard him mumble under his breath, "The only thing worse than Mr. Potter is Lord Potter. I really wish I'd known about that title long ago."

"Very well. Come you two, we have something to show you." Anna stood up and reached into a cargo pocket. She pulled out what looked like a laptop without the keyboard and Celtic knot work on the cover. Hermione watched as Anna traced a pattern, which caused a keypad to appear. Anna quickly punched in a code before setting the touchscreen computer on the ground. Instantly, a bright white doorway opened up. "Come along, I think you'll feel right at home here."

Hermione couldn't help but disagree and agree with the statement at once. She was sure whatever rabbit hole they were leading her down was going to be closer to the time she came from. However, she was also sure that they came from a time much farther in the future than she and Harry were from. The muggle technology they just flaunted belonged in a Star Trek or Star Wars movie. It even exceeded the expectations of what was depicted in the most recent Sci-fi thriller from America, The Matrix. She took a deep breath before following the demigod time travelers into the white doorway. She only hoped it wasn't the light the psychic warned the little girl to stay away from in Poltergeist.

* * *

 **A/N:** How are we enjoying the story? Leave a comment. If you like to comment after the story is done I appreciate any feedback. Also, you may notice that we're starting to work in the HHR components. It won't be fast, but the RHR is falling a part already.


	5. A Special Place

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – A Special Place**

Hermione was not sure what she would find when they went through the projected doorway; however a part of her was hunkered down behind one of the tables of her mental library. She still wasn't sure when Professor Snape had taken up residence in her library, but he was busy sneering at her while he brewed in a large cauldron in the far corner of her library. The first thing she noticed was just whiteness, the lack of color or the presence of all colors of the rainbow without a prism to break up the light into its color fractals.

The absence of time was the next thing she felt. With the amount of Chronomagic she'd been exposed to over the years, she was sensitive to time variances. Had they somehow walked into a pocket universe where time just stopped? She was sure it was nothing like a real version of Doctor Who's TARDIS, as that ship was multidimensional and able to travel through space as well as the 5th dimension of time. Hermione sighed wondering if her mind was set on a popular sci-fi show that had been off the air since the late 1980s because of Doctor Rogerson's obsession with it. They still played reruns of it on the BBC late at night.

They walked through the white blankness and Hermione started to notice pops of color here and there. Items were just floating in midair as if frozen in time in mid fall. They were all squares and rectangles, which Hermione could only assume contained supplies. The most interesting ones were a silver color that reminded her of mirrored glass, but who would create a supply crate out of mirrored glass and for what reason. What caught her attention the most was the large train like structure on the far side of the room. It was covered in large tarps and she could make out the bottoms of large wagon wheels. How strange that Nurse Anna would store something that large.

The Snape in her head furrowed his brow before a similar crate appeared in his corner of her library. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her experiences within the parallel universe were messing with her mind magics. How else would a full manifestation appear within her mind? The Professor Snape was far realer than a manifestation of her distant memories.

Her mind then went to the strange thoughts about abducting the neglected boy Snape was in the memories he shared with Harry and raising him outside of his time stream or was it merging with Snape's time stream? No, that wasn't the weird part, as she was always on about saving those who most ignored like her SPEW campaign. The weird part was her attraction to Harry. If she had found her best friend attractive, surely she would have noticed it much sooner than landing in a parallel universe. Hermione noticed her attraction to Ron in their sixth year when he was won-won to Lavender Brown. However, before she was seventeen, she hadn't found either boy attractive. Then again, why would she have found Ron attractive over Harry? She and Harry had far more in common. They had both found refuge in their primary school libraries when trying to avoid their bullies. Ron was thoughtless and acted more like a bully at times.

Her mind flashed to the cauldron of potion Professor Slughorn had shown them in sixth year. Its distinctive mother of Pearl sheen and the steam rising from it in spirals, and her mental Snape raised an eyebrow and the potion he was making in her library exhibited the same characteristics. He pointed to the potion and mouthed the word dunderhead. Everything stopped in her mind. It couldn't have been a love potion because those effects bordered on obsession. However, there were plenty of mild attractant potions, but who would have dosed her with something like that keyed into Ron? Why would they do something like that unless they wanted her out of the way to ensnare Harry? He did have plenty of fan girls, so that was possible. When could she have been dosed with something like that?

One of the shelves in her library flipped around exposing a white board on the other side. She managed to write on it using her avatar. She started running through her memories and compiling a timeline. She remembered starting to notice Ron after returning to Hogwarts after spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Could someone have slipped something in her Christmas pudding? Her mind flitted through the memories writing down everyone who had been present for that holiday. Sirius Black was dead. All of the Weasleys were present but Arthur who was in the hospital, and Percy who was being a berk. Harry was there as well, but he wouldn't have dosed her with a – her mind stuttered for a moment. Ginny! Ginny was obsessed with Harry and he started to see her in a different light in their sixth year as well. Could they both been dosed with attractants that Christmas keyed into a Weasley?

Her mental Snape walked up behind her avatar and stared at her whiteboard. His finger tapped on the name Molly. Hermione's mind spun knowing that Molly was the one who kicked Kreacher of the kitchen and made the meals. What would she gain? The silky voice of Snape answered, "She would have the brightest witch of her age as a daughter in law. She'd know her baby boy was taken care of because you'd surely be the breadwinner. He hadn't shown anything but average scholastics at that point. How was she to know he'd be let into the Aurors without having to sit his NEWTs and make a pretty good Ministry salary? Also, her little girl would get the boy of her dreams in the hero Harry Potter."

Hermione stopped. She'd pushed him away from her and once again wondered about the health of her mind when she had imprints like Snape appearing and answering her mental questions. She pulled herself out of her mental fortress to look around the room. A silver sliding door had appeared in the all-white room. It made the opening noise that made her think a Vulcan was sure to walk right out of the doors. What she wouldn't give to be a Vulcan at that point. She had their logic, but her current emotions were warring with that logic. She didn't want to believe the loving motherly Molly would spike her and Harry's food.

She followed the rest of the group into the room beyond the Star Trek doors. Inside the room was another play on white, but it reminded her of a sterile chemistry lab. The countertops weren't white, but stainless steel, which she knew was a natural antimicrobial. However, the large screen set into the countertop on the end had her staring. It resembled the touch screen devise Nurse Anna had used to open the gateway, but it was larger. It had several full color photos blinking across the screen. There was other appliance like devices on the countertops. Some she recognized like a DNA sequencing machine, spectrum analyzer, and a microwave. The floor was a white shinny product, which could have been marble, but seemed more synthetic in origin.

Nurse Anna moved over to the computer that was set into the countertop displaying pictures. She started manipulating the screen using only her fingers. Hermione was once again intrigued by the technology. She could hear her mumbling to herself as if she was trying to complete a complex puzzle. Hermione looked away from her and over at Doctor Rogerson. He just stood against the wall with his arms across his chest. Her eyes then moved to Harry and he appeared just as confused as she was feeling.

Nurse Anna finally spoke loud enough for Hermione to hear her, "Ah ha, I got it. It took me a bit to isolate the isotope that is causing the energy abnormality in your aura." She then moved to the other side of the lab and placed a cup under an unknown machine. A lime green colored liquid poured into the cup and she handed it to Hermione. "You'll want to drink that. It will fix those abnormalities and you will feel much better. All of those questions that have been ping ponging in your mind will settle down. You will have your answers."

Hermione's brows furrowed. She could hear Mad Eye Moody shouting "Constant Vigilance" in her library. He was stomping about the place and replaced Snape. Hermione quickly did a diagnostic on the liquid but couldn't determine what was in the cup. Every spell she threw at it came back negative. It wasn't a poison or had any negative effects associated with it. She knew that she should show more care, but her mind was already a muddled mess. What could the liquid offered to her by a demigod really do to make it worse? She tipped it back and swallowed. It luckily didn't taste anything like a potion. It reminded her of a prickly pear juice drink she had at an upscale restaurant as a kid.

She looked over at Harry again and noticed that Nurse Anna had handed him a clear cup with a dark blue liquid on it. She watched her trusting friend Harry just drink it without nearly as much analysis that she had went through. She really needed to have a discussion with him about always employing diagnostic charms. If they had used them in their fifth year, then maybe they would have detected whatever Molly had put in their food or drink. Instead she needed more answers than that stupid explanation about her aura. She cleared her throat, "Now what exactly was that drink supposed to do?"

Doctor Rogerson answered, "Anna has the ability to see auras. We may not use magic, but apparently that ability allows us to see when something is wrong. The things that were clogging your aura and blocking the link between you and Harry have been removed. I'm not exactly sure what type of potions or spells could have caused such blocks because we don't use such things in this universe. Do you feel any different?"

Hermione quickly did a mental inspection. She noticed that her mental library was much cleaner and organized that it had been in a long time. It was like someone had cast anti-dust wards and some cleaning charms. There were no more invaders within her mind, but there was a new door. She opened the door and walked through to find a very disorganized and cluttered space. However, the thoughts flitting about, she quickly recognized as not hers. She quickly went about organizing the new space. Wherever she was, a library wouldn't work. Instead a large tele appeared in the room and she couldn't help but smile. She organized the memories flitting around into VHS Tapes and DVDs. She converted part of the room into shelves to hold the tapes and DVDs. She noticed a large red sectional couch a dominating factor in the room. It really was a living room straight from the London suburbs.

She sat down on the couch and noticed her best friend sitting right beside her. He furrowed his dark eyebrows, " _Hermione, what are you doing in my mind? Also, what is this place?_ "

She groaned in realization that she'd just created an inner fortress and likely Occlumency shields in Harry's mind where he was incapable of doing so in the past. She groaned, " _I noticed a new door in my mental library and that door opened up to this place. I really didn't realize what exactly I was doing until you appeared on the sectional with me._ "

Harry nodded, " _So, we have some kind of mental link similar to what I had with Voldemort. Now I know that you didn't create a horcrux and attach it to my scar, so what kind of link are we talking about? It does feel similar to the soul link he and I had, however, this isn't causing me pain. This doesn't seem dark and your presence just feels me with warmth and love. Do you think it is a similar soul bond type of thing?_ "

Hermione groaned and stood up. She left the room running back into her library. She couldn't be thinking what she was thinking could she? She quickly cast a location charm and a familiar tomb landed on one of her tables. She opened it and used her index spells to bring up the part she had stored in her many readings. It was the reason why she had created her inner fortress in the image of the Hogwarts Library.

She felt another presence in her library and noticed Harry standing there again. His green eyes widened as he looked around and let out an impressed whistle. " _So, this is what your inner mind looks like. You do realize that this library is far larger than the one at Hogwarts. So, what had you running off? What is this soul link thing about?_ "

Hermione looked up from the book dread feeling her gut, _"It's a soul bond, Harry. It's not something that is created by a spell. It's something that grows over time when two magically sympathetic people grow close. We should have grown closer together and developed a relationship, but instead something blocked our bond and pulled us to other people."_

Harry pursed his lips, " _I think we can discuss this later. I have a feeling this new mental connection isn't going to disappear when we leave this strange lab. However, we should probably return from our minds. They may be telepaths, but I'm not sure they can read our thoughts when we're this deep within our mindscapes._ "

* * *

Hermione stared at the two as Nurse Anna shut the doorway. Her mind was still going through the muggle equations of astrophysics as well as the Arithmancy to determine how such a space was possible. They had spent some more time in the room where Anna explained what they had noticed. Hermione didn't want to worry about her growing attraction to Harry, because their bond was something far stronger than attraction. She wondered how they were going to hide it from Ron. Did he know what his mother did? She would have to think that over before she had that conversation with him.

Doctor Rogerson smiled at them, "Now you two understand the importance of keeping the truth of who we are from Eralina. I know your society has many warnings about meddling with time."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. We will not discuss what we discovered here with anyone but one another. Also, with our developing bond, we will be able to speak without anyone picking it up."

Nurse Anna's eyes switched indigo, "I just helped shield your mind. That way if Eralina uses her telepathy on you, she will not be able to see anything related to us. It is best if she doesn't find out who we are until she's meant to."

Harry took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze, "We understand, thank you Anna for further shielding our minds. Now we should probably return to Ron and the fire. That drink gave me a bit more energy, but we've had a long day."

* * *

Hermione spent the next month with Harry and Heather's help restoring the damaged buildings in the village. Harry had become quite talented with repairing things with magic. Hermione believed it came from the time Harry had spent renovating Grimmauld Place when Ginny was busy on tour. Hermione always suspected that her friend still suffered from night terrors and spent insomniac nights fixing up the old house and learning cleaning and renovation charms. However, everything was far clearer for her now that it had been in the past. She cared about him and was no longer distracted by whatever spell and potion combination that was used to mess with her mind and block the bond she and Harry had.

She had asked Ron about it. She could tell he knew nothing of it. He was shocked when she took off her engagement ring and it dissolved into nothing. He admitted that his mother had given it to him, which saved him on spending money on a ring. Hermione couldn't test what was cast on the spell, but she had a feeling it was a part of the mix that was keeping her and Harry apart. Ron sulked a bit, but he agreed to take a break from their relationship and that they would discuss things more when they got back to their universe. Hermione didn't admit to having feelings for Harry, but she did tell Ron that she no longer felt what she did. She had no desire to string him along.

Ron surprisingly took the news well. However, he didn't spend as much time with her or Harry as he had in the past. He was found more often in Dax's company. Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good thing because Dax was a fan of alcohol and Ron was found drinking with him by the fire on more than one occasion. Stones moved around her and Harry as they reconstructed a destroyed watch tower. The two of them conversed in her mental library while she continued to pull up archaic references from her years of study in the Unspeakables. It was her version of a mental palace, which only created more questions than answers.

Hermione stopped in her movements when she noticed Maon and Eralina running down the hill. She raised an eyebrow and followed the two a bit and noticed they had run out of the gate and looked to the south. Hermione felt a stone drop in her stomach. She looked over at Harry when she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder. "What do you think is going on?"

Harry shrugged, "We're heading toward the Holy City, which is under the rule of Muslim forces, during the first crusade. Eralina is sure that her bother has something to do with that war and is likely manipulating Persian forces. When we arrived at this village a month ago, while you were attending the wounded, Ron and I witnessed a god leaving the tower after the ground shook. He looked just like the Roman Era Mars statues littering the city." Harry rubbed his neck nervously. "He looked at me and laughed before disappearing."

Hermione sighed, "I hope they aren't expecting another attack."

Eralina returned to city and Dax, Questa, Heather, the archer who was named Sigmund followed them back into the tower. Hermione and Harry followed behind them just in time to hear Eralina, "So, my brother has his forces nearby. We need to prepare for a battle, but we're sure he has spies. So, this is what we're going to do."


	6. Gods and Muggles

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Gods and Muggles**

What did she say? Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Prepare for another battle so soon after they had just repaired the village? What did Eralina and Maon see to the south?

"With Moan's new ability we have discovered that there is a large army massing to the south. Sigmund, did you see anyone in the surrounding area?" Eralina looked at the Archer that Hermione watched defend the village a month before.

"Two men in the mountains to the south about two leagues down the road. I could see campfire smoke from an additional sixteen leagues south of there." Sigmund sounded very militaristic to Hermione. She got the feeling he was a very devoted friend and follower of Eralina. Hermione knew they all had a history together, she saw a condensed version of it, but not even that could portray everything.

"So we can assume he has a force well over a legion. His soldiers are likely driven by fear. He will drive them hard to win. So, we need to separate them from the real fight." Eralina turned to Heather, "We will draw in Tukdra and Grundfrund close, and then you will erect a shield to protect the village. I want you positioned on the top of the Keep. If they can't touch you, then you can keep the shield going. Drive the forces back using your gifts from Mother. Now that he has lost Mother's support, we have the advantage."

"I look forward to protecting you once again, m'lady." Heather bowed.

"Eralina, what will you have me and my friends do?" Hermione interjected. She didn't want to disrupt this well-oiled machine of war planning but she needed to make plans of her own.

Eralina's emerald eyes examined her for a millisecond. "You and the medical group will stay close to the tower. I'd rather you be near Heather in case someone gets through."

"Nobody will get past my shield again, m'lady. Never again will I see a repeat of the copper mine." Heather spoke proudly, yet her voice had a ring of anger to it.

"I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to taking on ol' Grundy. He was the reason we have yet to find Alcander." Dax folded his arms.

Alcander, who was he, another demigod? Why would Dax be looking forward to fighting such a creature as this Grundfrund? Hermione felt like she was getting lost in a script of a book that she just picked up in the middle instead of starting at the beginning. They weren't explaining enough for her to understand the context.

"Be careful Husband, he has a younger body now. He may just be your match." Questa raised a dark eyebrow in warning. Hermione had gotten to know Questa these last few months and she learned that she wouldn't speak without some sort of experience behind it.

"I will eat my shoe if that bastard gets the best of me," Dax grunted and crossed his arms. Hermione let out a small laugh. She looked over at Dax; he smirked and gave her a wink before slowly paying attention to the battle planning.

"They will try and separate us during the fight. So, make sure to protect each other. Aalish, you need to stay with your mother. She can protect you in case things get difficult." Eralina looked directly at Aalish, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. A cold shiver ran down her spine as a sense of foreboding fell on her. The boys had to be feeling the same.

"Yes, m'lady." Aalish bowed.

Why did Hermione feel as if Aalish was hiding something from her? There was something about the girl that just didn't seem to fit. Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe there was something about the girl that was familiar, but Hermione couldn't place it. She knew the girl was an original to the current universe, so it wasn't like she'd met her some in her universe.

Eralina stepped away from the map and turned from the group. Hermione wondered if she was hiding her fear by not facing them. "I will confront Tukdra. He will undoubtedly seek me out in an attempt to stop our advance. Questa, you and Aalish will handle Ember. Of course, Grundfrund is Dax's and Maon's to conquer."

"So how will we handle the army outside of Heather's shield? She can only do so much before she may have to kill some of them." Dax gestured towards the door. Hermione couldn't help but agree that he had a point. Where there to be more deaths? She hoped they would only be on the enemy's side, but she'd learned that losses were never so one-sided.

Hermione watched as Eralina examined the map on the table before pointing to a section. "There." She looked over at the young shield maid, "Heather will force them to that depression. Dax, you will produce a wide gap, one that is too big for them to bridge. Once they are behind the gap, they won't be a concern. We can fight unabated."

"Smart plan, Eralina," Dax leaned forward to examine the map, "Let's just hope it works."

Hermione was in agreement. She had watched them fight before and their plans always worked, yet they will be fighting Eralina's brother and an untold number of Persian soldiers. Not to mention this Ember person she was told about. What kind of new hell are they going to experience?

She heard a mental knock on her library door. She opened it, and Harry's avatar walked into her library. He furrowed his brow, " _Is it just me or is this adventure starting to remind you of when we were on the run?_ "

Hermione mentally shrugged, " _It's definitely more of an adventure that anything we've done in a while. I mean tracking down Chronia was more of a stealth operation. This universe has all out battles. This is reminding me more of defending Hogwarts on Victory Day. However, I fear this will be more challenging than hunting down pieces of Riddle's soul._ "

Harry sat down at one of the tables and sighed, " _Speaking of Chronia, was there something about her that seemed eerily familiar?"_

" _I know, but I can't place it. It's just like the feeling I have around Aalish. I'm sure at some point it will hit me like the Knight Bus, but for now the answer eludes me. I can only hope we'll get more answers the further we get along on this journey_." Hermione reached out and a book flew into the palm of her avatar's hand. Maybe answers were stored in that particular reference.

* * *

All night Hermione couldn't sleep with the thoughts of all the potential wounded she would have to attend to. Images flashed in her head of the dead Persians and the hurt villagers calling out for help. Before sunrise, she had enough and she decided to make her way to the tower. She pushed open the large doors, and she walked past a small room. In there, she saw in the low lights of the candles Eralina and Maon in an embrace. Hermione paused for a moment and could hear the soft crying of Eralina. Was this brave warrior afraid of the coming battle? She didn't linger long as she climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. She lifted the wooden roof door, and she was greeted by the silhouette of Heather. She was in a cross leg seated position, her hands in her lap. "Am I too early?" Hermione whispered as she closed the door then walked towards her.

"No. I do have one request, Lady Granger before this battle starts." Heather spoke in hushed tones.

"What can I do for you Heather?" Hermione felt as if she was finally being accepted by her.

"Sit in front of me where I can see you and do not speak to me." Heather replied.

Well so much for that idea. Hermione sighed then nodded, "Very well." She sat down in front of Heather and pulled her legs up to her chest. Would Heather ever warm up to her?

"Lady Granger, please don't take my demands personally. Past interactions have led me to be…cautious with new people. I really do think you are nice." Heather's voice whispered behind her.

Hermione turned around and smiled. "Thank you Heather, I appreciate it." Behind her she noticed the dull glow of the predawn sky slowly forming. She turned around and looked over the edge and made out the figures of Eralina, Moan, Questa, Dax, and Aalish move quickly to the front gate. To the right she could make out the form of Sigmund climbing a nearby hill. What was he going to do?

For a few silent moments as the sun slowly rose behind her she could hear a dull, thunderous noise coming from the south. Hermione looked to that direction and could see the trail of burning torches' and the sounds of a large number of carts and catapults. "My God, it's a massive army!" She uttered under her breath.

"Mamma är min styrka, Min styrka är en del av mig, Min kärlek är min makt, Min makt är min sköld, Min sköld är min kärlek, Min sköld är min styrka." Heather's voice sounded behind Hermione causing her to turn around. In front of the young girl a small amber colored orb formed and slowly grew to a two foot diameter. Heather lifted her left arm straight up and the orb disappeared, but Hermione could hear a slight rumbling sound all around them. Was this the shield encasing the village?

Hermione turned back to the main gate. She could see the enemy army setting up in front of the village. She grabbed her omnioculars and focused on three people standing in the lead of the army. One man was a massive person who stood nearly seven feet tall. He had large muscles that strained against his armor. On his chest plate she could make out what looked to be a Redwood tree. Next to him stood a woman dressed all in black. She had her hair high and tight except for bangs that framed her face. She had nothing on her chest plate and even from the tower Hermione could feel she was in possession of a powerful magic. She had two scimitars, one hung from each hip as she stood with no expression on her face. The creepiest thing about this woman was her eyes. They were like black coal, soulless, and lacking emotion. It was far worse than the dark eyes that would stare back at her from Severus Snape when he was Occluding.

Next to the creepy woman a man in black and gold armor stood. His arms rested on his hips as if he was gloating to himself in his mind. She saw that look once with Voldemort when he was attacking Hogwarts. The man had to be Eralina's brother. On his chest plate was a Redoak tree in winter, no leaves and desolate looking.

The morning sun broke over the mountain illuminating the valley floor. It still bared the scars of the earlier battle. Hermione let out a small laugh when she could see Eralina's brother's reaction to seeing her and their companions standing in front of the gates. She could see the three arguing between each other as to whose fault their detection was when she watched Eralina reach down and like a professional beater hit her brother in the chest with small rock, as if it was a bludger. That got his attention. "Audio intensicio," She really wanted to hear what they would say to each other, she couldn't help it.

Eralina cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the three of them, "Well, hello there, Brother. What brings you back to this village so well armed?"

Hermione could see her brother's eyes glaring at her and he took a step forward. "I think, Dear Brother, my motives are quite clear. I am here to stop you and your pathetic army. I am also going to personally exact my vengeance for the loss of my Advisor and my castle."

Her mind went back to the day they arrived in the past. Was than man lying dead and headless his advisor? Hermione watched as Eralina's helm lifted up from the back of her chest armor and click into place. She then rested her sheathed sword on her right shoulder and leaned on her right foot. "Oh Now, are you still upset about that? It was so long ago. I completely forgot."

Was she seriously taunting her brother? Just a few short hours ago she witnesses her crying in fear but now she was talking like he wasn't a threat to her. Maybe it's a head game between them? After all, brothers were about one upping each other. She saw it plenty of times between Ron and Harry, but Harry always won. Could this be the relationship those two have once she finally expressed her feeling for Harry openly?

"How much longer are we going to banter like this? I do not have time to waste talking. I have much work left to do." Her brother sounded really annoyed to even have to be here. Was she stopping him from something?

Eralina shook her head while she swung her word off her shoulder and unsheathed it in one fluid motion. The others unsheathed their weapons as they took a defensive stance. Hermione watched as Eralina hopped up and down to losen up before standing in a defensive position, "Right then. Why don't we begin? Let those of us who are treekind partake of this little family fight. How about you leave your men behind and let us settle this?"

Hermione looked at the brother when the larger man leaned in. "She's calling us out, Bertram, what are we going to do?"

Bertram, was that his name? Hermione thought he went by Tukdra?

Hermione watched as Bertram or whatever his name was gaze between Eralina and his commander. He sighed, "Fine, have it your way."

Hermione watched as he drew his sword followed by his giant of a commander. The pale woman in black drew her scimitars and to her amazement the two blades ignited into blue flames. How is it possible for swords to be on fire without melting the blade? She had seen a similar magic wielded before, but it was never long term. This woman really did make her uneasy. It was like she shouldn't exist. She wasn't a fixed point in time, but there was something wrong with her flow of time. Perhaps it was the black, evil, magic culminating from the center of her chest.

Once Bertram and his two companions came closer Hermione heard Heathers chant intensify as the giant amber shield cut the three off from the rest of their army. Heather quickly formed a barrage of amber spikes, which flew toward the army, destroying the catapults and forcing the men back. Hermione watched as Bertram quickly turn to witness his men being forced into a crescent-shaped depression. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet opened up creating a chasm so large Bertram's men were trapped on the other side.

"Well Now, Brother. I am getting the impression you thought attacking us so early would catch us unaware. You were hoping for an easy conquest, eh? Well, it goes without saying that we can pretty much anticipate each other's moves. However, I don't think that you anticipated this." Eralina strode with a confidence Hermione witnessed only when something was being hidden from the enemy.

"My only fault was underestimating your strategies. However, given your present form, I have nothing to fear from you." Did he really just say that? What an arrogant man this Bertram was. Hermione can't stand arrogant men. That was why she punched Malfoy all those years ago; the little runt deserved it too! Sure she was in the Dark Ages, but the misogynistic attitudes of Eralina's brother left her more than angered.

"My present form? Are you implying that I am somehow weaker as a female?" Eralina must be annoyed with him as well. Hermione hoped that Eralina was going to wipe the floor with him just to prove that women were just as strong as men!

"That is precisely what I am saying. Are you stupider as a woman as well as weaker? I know you were much weaker than me when you were male. Your defeat by my sword is assured." Hermione was surprised at the speed in which Bertram lunged at Eralina. She had to take a step back quickly to block his sword.

Eralina laughed, "Ya still think you're superior to me, Brother?" Hermione watched she forced him back. She could see his eyes grow wide in surprise. Was he in awe of how much strength she had? Eralina smiled at her brother, "I didn't destroy half of your attacking force because I am weak!"

Bertram growled, "They are human. They are always the weaker species!"

Hermione was now getting a better idea about Eralina's brother. He didn't care about anyone or anything. He saw people as a weaker species, just like how Pureblood zealots under Voldemort saw muggles. What a jerk! The fight brought her back to the fight as the two of them were locked in a test of strength and a battle of wills. Hermione was silently cheering for Eralina. Magic was the great equalizer in her universe, however, the Wizarding World still had issues with eugenics, except instead of superior DNA it was superior magical pedigree.


	7. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **7\. Bittersweet**

Hermione was focused on the growing battle between Eralina and Bertram when she heard the sarcastic voice of Dax. "So, Grundy, it looks like you recovered quite well after the beating me and Alcander gave you. However, if I were you, I'd watch your back. Sigmund's up and about somewhere in the mountains. I am sure he's itching to take another shot at you." She could see Questa standing next to her husband, Maon, and Aalish.

"Always trying to get me angry, aren't you? You're nothing but an old man. Look at you standing there past your prime. Do me a favor and try not to move so much. The creaking of your old bones is pathetic just like the rest of you." The large man smiled and swung his sword in small circles. Hermione got the feeling this Grundy could give insults as well as he took them. She recalled from the history Eralina showed her that these two were as close as brothers at one point. It must hurt them deep inside to be at odds with each other now.

Grundy then turned to look at Maon and Questa. He smiled at Maon showing off all of his sharp teeth, "Let me guess, you're Lunadra. Figures you'd come back as a man. You were always the one calling the shots between the two of you." What a jerk! No wonder Bertram hung around with this giant fool of a man.

Maon only smiled. "Oh, my dear, old friend, it's so good to know you still have a sense of humor." Hermione held in her giggle as to not upset Heather, but she knew Maon could handle himself just as well.

"Rotesholz, why do you even bother talking to them? We have a task to perform and you stand there just wasting time." Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as this magical abomination questioned the large man. Her voice sounded as it had a slight echo to it as she spoke. What kind of magic amulet did she hide under her armor?

"Shut your trap you pasty wench. I only just met you and I already want to slap the crap out of you." Questa snapped at the pale woman. Hermione was taken aback by how sharp her words were. She knew she had a temper, but this surprised her. She smirked as she watched Aalish lean against her mother. She knew those two were sizing the woman up.

Hermione watched as the pale woman's aura elevate slightly when she spoke to Questa. She sounded as icy as she looked, "I shall do my lord a favor and dispatch you two first." Within a blink of an eye she was instantly in their faces. Hermione's heart raced when she saw the woman's curved bladed swords burning inches from both of their faces. She saw Aalish stumble next to Questa because of the suddenness of the attack. Her speed was greater than any apparition she ever saw.

"It's about time we got this dance going!" Dax yelled. Hermione watched as he bounced up and down in anticipation of his attack. The giant man ran at him and Maon. She was surprised at how someone his size was that fast. Grundy or Rotesholz, whatever he is called now, swung his massive sword in broad strokes. Dax and Maon instinctively moved in opposite directions to avoid the blade. She watched as they circled around the man from opposite directions.

The giant man was watching them both as they circled then shook his head. "Can't you come up with something new, like this?" This mountain of a man just backflipped his way out of their circle, are you joking? Hermione was at a loss how he was so agile, she was flummoxed.

She could see Dax smiling, "Well, it's apparent you can learn new tricks after all. Let's see if you learned anything else form the last time."

A movement from the right caught her attention. It was Sigmund and he shot off an arrow. She quickly followed it as it struck Grundy in the leg. She could hear him scream out in pain as he grabbed his leg. He then looked over his shoulder in a panic trying to spot the archer somewhere in the village or mountains. He quickly snapped the arrow off and pulled the head out. He ran behind a couple of large boulders at the edge of the shield with a glare on his face. He grumbled, "I'm not going out like this again!"

She turned her attention back to Questa. Hermione heard the dark woman speak again and it was no less unsettling. "I'm going to kill your archer followed by your shield mage. This battle is lost to you, give in, and die already."

Questa roared at the woman and it made Hermione feel safer by how loud she yelled it. "The hell it is!" Her warrior friend leapt into the air and landed both feet on the woman's chest sending her back before landing back on her feet. Aalish ran to her side.

"Who is that woman?" Hermione asked herself.

"Her name is Ember." Heather replied briefly as she continued the chant.

Hermione looked behind her and she was shocked at how Heather looked. Her eyes were a bright amber color and she emanated a bright aura that fed the shield. Turning back to the fight she saw something new with her friend Questa. She had touched some markings on her wrists and they glowed brightly with her aquamarine spirit energy before bursting into a wave of water that surrounded her body like an aura. The water moved the dirt around her and flowed out of her markings to encase her blade. The water swirled around the blade of the sword before Questa held it with two hands. In a swift moment she pulled her hands apart creating two water swords. This is new! Hermione talked a lot with Questa and this was never discussed at all!

"Should I be impressed by your ability to manipulate water?" Ember stepped forward. Hermione was in agreement with Questa. She also wanted to slap this woman.

"If you aren't now, you will be!" Questa moved so quickly Hermione thought she was going insane. She was in Embers face and when the two blue flamed blades made contact with Questa's water swords. The screaming sound of steam violently released was so loud that Hermione covered her ears. Their speed was almost a blur as Questa went blow for blow with Ember. Aalish quickly joined the fight. She could tell her friends were making it hard for Ember to fend them off. She could see sweat forming on Ember's brow and her friends just intensified their attacks.

"Stop making this difficult on yourself, Sundra. You cannot win!" Bertram yelled and returned Hermione's attention to Eralina's fight. She'd been so distracted by Questa she nearly forgot.

"That's ironic, Brother. I was going to say the same about you. I can imagine how difficult this is for you ever since Mother took away your strength." Eralina smiled and it left Hermione to question, what power did her brother no longer have? Whatever the answer she could see Bertram's face lose all expression for a moment.

"What did Corin tell you?" Bertram was breathing heavily while Eralina barley broke a sweat.

Hermione watched as Eralina shrugged in response still keeping both hands on her sword. "Only that she no longer lends you her support. That you, in fact, are the weaker one." Did she just taunt him again?

"I will never be the weaker one!" Hermione felt his response was that of a man in denial. Maybe he was starting to realize he really wasn't the stronger one anymore.

"It's time to show you the difference in our strength, Brother. I will show you the gift Mother has bestowed upon me." Hermione wondered what she meant by that when Eralina held her blade in her left hand. She pulled back the chainmail collar exposing the left side of her neck. Hermione zoomed in the omnioculars and watched as Eralina touched a cross-shaped birthmark. Hermione heard a low rumble travel through the earth and a bright object slowly erupted from the mark, it looked like a sword handle. How or when did she get that ability? Eralina then grabbed the pommel and drew the swords full length in her right hand. She pointed both swords at Tukdra before moving the two blades together. When her hands came together, a green energy exploded around her nearly blinding Hermione.

"I've got to learn to not look at her when she's doing that in the future!" She mumbled to herself as she turned away momentarily and rubbed her eyes. When Hermione returned her gaze to the fight she could see Bertram in marked fear at what he was seeing.

"What is that? What did you just do?"

"It's the tool I will use to end this fighting between us brother. I will stop your plans to aid the Ottomans and any other schemes you have in mind." Eralina had a smile on her face. Why would she smile about that? Did she find pleasure in his torment or that their long fight would soon be over? In a flash, Eralina moved with great speed towards Bertram and slammed her sword into his with such force that he was forced in a backward slide. If he hadn't stopped his backward movement by driving his sword into the ground, Hermione wondered if he would have fell into the crevasse Dax created. In a bolt, Bertram ran at Eralina and swung his sword down on her, but instead of a spark the blow threw his arms up like a bouncing ball. The force was so great she watched as he lost his grip on his sword and it spun off behind them. Before she could react, Hermione watched as Eralina punched Bertram so hard he slammed into the ground and slid almost to the edge of Heather's shield. As he struggled to get up, Eralina was over him with her sword in his face and her boot on his chest. She'd won!

"How did you get so strong? There is no way you could be so strong in that body!" Hermione could see the anger burning in his broken eyes. Yet he would get no answer, only a demand.

"Call off your followers Tukdra, this is over." Hermione could hear an almost godly tone in her voice. Was this her true voice? She then looked over at the fight between Ember, Questa and Aalish. "Ember, stand down, now!"

"Yes! She had won and now they would be forced to surrender! Wait-" Hermione watched Ember stop and look at them. Suddenly, Ember burst into blue flames and reappeared behind Aalish. Ember grabbed the teen and put her flamed blade close to Aalish's neck.

Hermione thought about her friends' safety when Ember backed up moving away from Questa. "Let us go, or I will kill this one." When Questa went to move toward Ember, the witch pointed her other sword at Questa. "Stay back wench or I will kill her."

Hermione knew she couldn't let her friend be killed. She reached for her wand but found she couldn't move. She looked down and saw she was encased in an amber shell. She looked behind at stern faced Heather. "You cannot interfere. Have faith in Eralina."

"She's going to kill her! Hermione pleaded but Heather ignored her. She turned back to the fight and saw Dax's face turn a horrible color as he pointed at the mountains, "I wouldn't make such threats, Ember. Did you forget about our archer?"

"If he tries to shoot, I will use her as a shield." Ember announced and stared directly at Eralina narrowing her eyes, "Let us go." Hermione so didn't like this Ember. If she could bind her, she would and then throw her into a deep mine.

Hermione looked back to Eralina when she looked down at her brother and pushed her sword closer to his face. "Get up."

She watched him scoot backward then quickly stand up and dusted off the dirt and grass from his armor. "I have to admit, you have impressed me with this show of strength. I will not underestimate you again. When we meet next, it shall be I alone who will exact my vengeance."

Hermione watched as anger sear Eralina's face. "When we meet next Brother, I will have my forces behind me. I will finish what I began here." She used her blade to push Bertram toward Ember. Hermione watched as he stood behind the pale woman and watched Grundy limp out from behind the rock he was hiding. The two men put their hands on Ember's shoulders. Eralina turned to look toward the village and nodded. Hermione could see the sadness on her face as she watched the shield slowly withdraw from the field. Ember kicked Aalish toward Questa before disappearing with her two companions in spiraling column of blue flame.

* * *

Hermione was storming through her mental library. How could she have been stopped by a teen? She could've stopped the wretched Ember from leaving. The darkness around her reminded her so much of the corrupt evil magic of Voldemort's horcruxes. She'd come across similar artifacts when working for the Unspeakables. However, she was expected to break and remove the curses and corrupt magic. Many of the items had been Goblin made and the dark magic had to be removed before they could be returned to Gringotts. If they didn't remove such corrupt magic from them before, they would have another Goblin War on their hands. Even though, Goblin Wars was all her History of Magic professor would ever teach about while she attended Hogwarts, it was at the forefront of the minds of anyone working for the Ministry of Magic.

The Goblin's held onto the Wizarding World's purse strings. They kept power by making and protecting the gold that ran the Wizarding economy. Many of the Purebloods were stupid with the way the treated the Goblins. It was not wise to look down upon or ill-treat those who manage your money. Hermione's own investments did quite well because after the fines assessed by the Goblins for their breaking into the Lestrange Vault and escaping on the back of an Iron Belly Dragon, she treated the Goblins fairly. They made more money from the percentages she gave them when she did well.

She smacked the heavy tomb down on the wooden desk. She really needed to keep her mind on track. There had to be something within her histories that could explain that amulet. However, if it was a magic unique to the current alternate universe, then the Unspeakables would have never encountered it. Hermione shuddered for a moment when she felt like someone had manipulated her mind palace, Occlumency shielded, mental library. She gasped instead when she discovered a new shelf of completely differently bound books. They looked more like the bindings used by Muggles back home.

She went over to read the names of the newly deposited tombs. She found one that stated Mind Breaker Amulet and related curses. She set it down on her table and sat down. She read and was shocked when it spoke of another Alternate Universe. One where Father was the Sun and Mother was the Moon. Where every being that currently resided in the present universe were tied to the stars in the sky, and it mentioned a dark and shadowy enemy Alvaherebos. The one responsible for the destruction of all light in that universe causing Mother and Father to flee.

It went into the creation of the Forest Realm and the Earth Realm in a new universe created by Mother and Father when they fled with the remaining stars from the other and now dark universe. It continued on to describe the Redwood's corruption and the death of Father. Mother's merging with Father and her obtaining the power of All Fire. It was a terrible nuclear fire that destroyed all life on the Earth Realm that wasn't protected by salt water or burrowed deep into the ground, " _The destruction of the Dinosaurs!_ " Hermione mentally gasped.

She then read about how Nieva was not always corrupted by forbidden magic. Something happened that tempted her to drink the waters of a cave. Something was in the water and when Nieva returned she discovered an inky black liquid, which she used to create the Am Bàs Dubh curse. She dipped an arrow in that curse and it was the arrow that killed the silver haired woman in Eralina's memories.

It continued on and described how Nieva was obsessed with making Tukdra pay. When she discovered that he was a weak baby, she made sure to create the Mind Breaker Amulet. She couldn't use it herself because she had opted for the Immortality magics instead, which caused the amulet to burn her. Instead she tainted the Amulet with the Am Bàs Dubh curse and gifted it to Ember. She hoped it would corrupt Ember and force her hand to kill Tukdra the only person she ever truly loved.

Hermione quickly shut the book and got the feeling that they were put there by Doctor Rogerson and his wife Anna. She wasn't ready to read anymore and wished the two wouldn't skim her thoughts and notice her need for information. She groaned and smacked her avatar's forehead against the cold wood surface. She groaned, " _That terrible corrupt magic is from Alvaherebos. A dark being that was responsible for consuming light._ " Many faces flashed through her mind, the noseless Voldemort, the crazy sheen in the mad Bellatrix Lestrange, and the fanatic look in Barty Crouch Jr as he licked his lip like a serpent. She gasped, " _Could he have broken into her universe? Was he responsible for the effects of corrupt evil magics that contributed to the insanity amongst the Death Eater ranks?_ "

" _Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think I like it. Who is Alvaherebos and how is he connected to Voldemort?_ " Harry's voice washed over her and she turned to look at his wide green eyes.

Hermione pushed her bushy hair behind her ears, " _I came in here after Eralina had to let that corrupted woman go. I was asking mental questions and that shelf with new books appeared in here. It left me with more questions regarding our own universe than answers. Just how closely tied are alternate universes or parallel universes?_ " Hermione heard a screeching noise and her mental library shook. She turned around and noticed a whole new section was added to her library and she groaned louder. " _I have to stop asking questions that will lead to them uploading information to my brain._ "

Harry's green eyes shimmered with mirth, " _Upload like you would a ripped CD to Napster?_ "


	8. Bitter Pill

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **8\. Bitter Pill**

Hermione gathered her courage and looked at Heather. "Can you please release me now?" The young girl, with tears in her eyes, nodded. She watched the hard amber case turn into a fine mist and flow back into the small form. Hermione stood up and turned to face the direction of where Eralina stood with the group. She apparated behind them and she watched the strong warrior break down.

Eralina turned to look at them with tears escaping her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry. I failed to stop him. I failed you all." Hermione watched as she separated her spirit sword from her other sword. The green flamed sword merged with a cross like mark on Eralina's left shoulder. The young warrior then crouched down and buried her face in her knees. Hermione could tell Eralina barely registered the clicking of her helmet retreating back into her chest plate. Her mind was still trying to figure out how the chest plate worked. She heard whispers of the magic of Avalon, but surely it was more tech than magic.

Hermione's heart nearly exploded with the level of emotional support that Eralina and her loved ones showed each other. Maon, Questa, and Aalish knelt down to embrace the forlorn teen, while Maon provided some comforting words to his mate, "You failed no one, my love. You had the battle won. If it wasn't for that blue flamed witch, Tukdra would have died."

Dax walked up in front of her and dropped to one knee, "You want to do so much, Eralina. You have to remember that you are barely out of childhood. You have to let your body grow and mature. So, it can handle the physical and emotional trials you will face." Hermione felt his words were more that of a kind uncle, probably due to the centuries of battle but also life experience.

Eralina slowly looked up with her burning eyes, "I never had such doubts when I was a man, Dax. Was he correct? Could my female body make me weaker?"

Hermione mentally huffed, but hid it behind her Occlumency shields. She was getting sick of this women are weaker talk. However, she understood the difficulty Sundra was having remembering his many lives as a man and living his first as a female. Hermione had no memory of any reincarnation, so if she had ever lived as the opposite gender, she had no way of knowing it.

Dax smiled. "I wouldn't take what Tukdra says to heart, my friend. If I know anything about women, I know they are anything but weak." Dax winked at his wife and daughter. Hermione loved the way Dax was trying to cheer up Eralina. Some say that the ones that always crack joke and try to make other happy are hiding their own pain. Maybe it's true with Dax, maybe he jokes to deal with all the centuries of pain and loss, but maybe as well he takes comfort in knowing he will always have his life mate and child no matter what form they take. Her mind went back to another such jokester that never quite recovered the loss of his better half. No matter how many time's George joked about being holy, due to his missing ear, Hermione could always see the pain hiding in the watery depths of his eyes. He even married Angelina Johnson, who Fred had brought to the Yule Ball and was dating from that year on.

"No matter the body you possess, Eralina, your true strength will always come through in both your character and ability." Hermione watched as Questa grabbed Eralina's chin forcing her to look at her.

She watched Eralina look at everyone, and then smile giving Questa a hug, "Thank you, friends." She stood up and sheathed her sword. Hermione could tell her thoughts still dwelled on the aftermath before she sighed then turned to her companions. "Let's get back to the village."

* * *

Hermione followed the group as they returned to the village. She got the feeling Eralina was dreading the villagers response to the battles end. Yet she was surprised by the response when they returned as was Hermione. The villagers were cheering loudly once more. Hermione heard several of them say they needed to celebrate their victory with a feast. She backed away from the growing crowd and she could see all of the women crowding around Eralina. Hermione could tell Eralina was becoming overwhelmed with all the attention as she groaned. Questa must have noticed too as she stepped in to the group allowing Eralina to take her leave. Hermione watched as she slipped away and walked up to the tower and quickly opened the door to escaped into its walls. She knew she needed the alone time to contemplate the fight.

"Um, Hermione do you have a moment?" Ron's voice sounded behind her. Something about hearing his voice filled her with mixed feelings, but she buried them as she turned around to face her former fiancé.

"Yes Ron, what can I do for you?" He looked nervous as he apparently searched for the words. She could swear she was seeing her awkward teenaged friend standing before her.

"Well, after our talk the other day and after my mom's ring disappeared, I was in a deep shock from all of it. I know that I have deep feelings for you, but I have to consider what's best for you and your happiness. So, if we ever make it back, I would like to make it right to you." She saw a glint of hope and confidence in his eyes. It only tied her guts in knots.

"Ron, I don't know. I still love you as the great friend you are, but I am not sure that will help me change my mind." She knew he wouldn't give up too easy. It's that tenacity that she admired, but also dreaded when it came to matters of the heart.

"Just work with me on this. I know love, true love can be had. So, the old saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder. So, that's what I'll do. I will spend more time away from you and maybe when we meet again, you'll be willing to give me another chance." She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Ron I-" Hermione was going to reply when Ron turned and walked away. She really didn't want to hurt him anymore, but she knew he had his mind made up.

Hermione retreated deep into her library. She found a dismayed Harry sitting at one of her tables with his arms crossed. Her avatar pulled at her messy hair and screamed.

She felt his warm embrace as Harry's avatar hugged hers. He whispered in her ear, "I know it's hard when we know the truth. We want to keep Ron as a best friend, but we want happiness as well. How could we grab what we want, when we know it will tear him apart?"

A deep sorrow filled her, "I know he was your first friend, and he will always have a special place in your heart. However, everything changed when those charms and potions were removed. I can't help but wonder if it was precisely those inhibitors that kept us from realizing our feelings after Ron left us alone in the woods."

Harry kissed her cheek, "We have time to discover what was stolen from us. We'll just have to spend more time in here to prevent Ron from noticing."

Hermione's mind snapped back to the reality around her and she quickly realized why. Her eyes moved to whoever was yelling her name and met calm aquamarine eyes.

"Lady Granger, lend a hand will you?" Questa shouted from the dispersing crowd.

Hermione ran over to her. "What do you need, my friend?"

"While Eralina rests, I need your help in planning the feast for our victory. I need your skills as a magic folk to help prepare the meats and pies. Can you do your - wand thing and help the cooks?" Questa made a swirling motion with her hand.

Hermione let out a small giggle, "I would be happy to." Hermione quickly made her way to the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione was able to get the feast completed within the past few hours with the help of the villagers and set up the tables inside the old roman theater. The place was decorated beautifully and the smells made her remember how hungry she was, but she was a mess. She uttered a quick restorative spell and her clothes were clean as was her skin and hair. She was very excited to see what Eralina's response to all this would be when from the main entrance the villagers erupted into cheers and many smiles for the village savior. Eralina smiled as she was sat at the large table. Hermione could tell Eralina was having a hard time accepting all of the attention she was getting, but she put on a smiling face for them.

Hermione could see Eralina rubbing her temples as if she was in some pain, could it be her mental abilities causing that? The village leader was a man in his mid-forties with salt and peppered hair. His eyes were warm brown and full of appreciation. He dressed in a fine wool coat, brown slacks, and brown riding boots. She believed his name was Hans Grufeld. He stood in front of the table where Eralina, Maon, Questa, Dax, Aalish, and Sigmund sat. He did a deep bow then stood, "My lords and ladies! It is a great honor to present this feast to you as thanks for once again defending our homes from destruction. So eat drink and be merry my friends!"

Eralina stood up and smiled. "You honor us, my friends. As long as we reside with you, you shall see no more attacks. So enjoy yourselves and rest easy." Hermione watched as she sat down and the crowds cheered for her. She could hear the conversation between Eralina and Maon in a low tone. The hearing spell must still be in place.

"I just hate the way they stare at me. It's like they expect something of me completely different from what I am prepared to give." Hermione could tell that, while she outwardly expressed her gratitude, inwardly she hated the attention. Did she think she didn't deserve it? It did remind her quite a bit of Harry. He never really liked the attention either.

Maon shook his head, "You just helped save the village. They saw you, a woman, fight off a man twice your size and pin him to the ground. They saw your strength. Some of them may even be frightened by it. However, most of them are impressed by what you can do."

"Yes, me a mere woman. Where could I have possibly learned how to fight like that? Who would teach a girl how to fight? Was I from some barbaric region that still held to pagan ways? Am I possessed by some demon to give me such powers?" Hermione was surprised at her words. Did she really dislike her current situation that much? Maybe these were her nerves talking. She noticed Eralina was barely touching her food. "Things were so much easier when people looked upon us as gods. Now, we have to hide from those who are willing to see us as evil because we do not fit in their perfect molds formed by their new religion. I wonder just how badly Talib messed up with the more modern religions. At least with the Greeks, they still had female gods. What do Christians have? A virgin mother who gave birth to what they call a Messiah? Yes, that's what I strive to be as a woman, a woman with a small role."

Hermione nearly choked on a drink of wine as she eavesdropped. She started to cough and Harry came up to her to see if she is okay. "Is something the matter Hermione?"

She nodded while wiping her mouth with a clean rag, "Yes, thank you Harry. I guess I'm not used to the strength of this old wine."

"Are you sure?" Harry looked down at her with his green eyes. She was about to get lost in them before pulling herself back to reality.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for checking up on me." She smiled.

"Okay, right. I have to help with cutting the meats, so I'll take my leave." Harry smiled then walked away.

Hermione turned around and kept eating and noticed Eralina was still conversing with Maon.

"Times are changing. We can either go with the flow or be consumed by it. Eventually, we will lose and drown in the waters of history." He chuckled. He was right, even if they existed in her universe nobody, not even the most knowledgeable of them, knew of them.

Hermione watched as Eralina picked at the boars head then mutter, "When in Rome." She was barely into her meal, when she stopped and looked up sternly. Eralina looked around at all the faces and she looked as if she was drowning. Is it her telepathy? Could that be why she didn't like large groups? Eralina slowly stood and wiped her mouth and hands, looked at Maon, who apparently understood her apparent discomfort. Eralina turned to leave the room when she stopped. She looked about the room as if she heard someone call her name, but she must be hearing something Hermione couldn't, not even with the still active hearing spell.

Eralina's face went from confusion to concern as she stood silently listening to what only she could hear. She closed her eyes and concentrated on whom or what she was hearing when suddenly, she opened her eyes with a slight irritation, her green eyes a glow. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself before taking the exit and heading to the tower. What did Hermione just witness? It had to have been a mental conversation but with whom and what about? She then watched as Maon stood from the table and follow after her. Did he pick up on it as well?

Hermione sat silently for a bit eating what she could. The medieval food was good, but she wasn't used to eating a chicken with the head still attached. A few hours past and the event slowed down. She stayed after to help clean up the mess by using a scouring charm. Most of the kitchen staff had passed out from drinking too much of the wine. Once all was done, she went back to her cot in the medical tent to sleep. All the while, the events of the night weighed on her mind.

A familiar sound from her childhood sounded in her library. It drew her back to that strange shelf with the books of knowledge about the current universe. She watched as something blinked in and out of existence in her library. She couldn't tell exactly what it was other than a rectangle and that it was blue. Something about it was familiar, but she just couldn't figure out why. It reminded her of Doctor Rogerson for some reason, but that was just silly. Just what past conversation could link to the strange anomaly in her mind? The noise was a warble and a whoosh. Her mind quickly went through television shows because it sounded like something out of the Science Fiction genre that littered the tele during her childhood. It wasn't the sliding sound of the doors on the Enterprise. Her mind screamed it was something more British than American. Then for some reason, the word 'Talib' sounded as if it was whispered in her ear. She groaned and just rolled over turning the lights off in her mental library and ignoring the strange thing forming in the corner of her library opposite of Snape's brewing area.

* * *

In the following weeks the fall quickly turned into an alpine winter. Hermione used every charm she could to keep warm, but the winds still chilled her to the bone. She and Harry finished attending to some villagers who had mild hypothermia, when they sat by the fire. That same sound started again in her mental library, but she'd learned to ignore it over the weeks. It was just more background noise and she could ignore it as effectively as she did Snape's snarky comments while he brewed. If Harry didn't visit the area frequently, then she would have questioned whether her past trauma was causing as case of Disassociated Personality Disorder.

Hermione tried to distract from her deepest worries and sighed. "Did I tell you Ron made a desperate plead to me the other day?" She watched as Harry just stared into the fire.

"Yeah, he told me he had done so. I didn't know what to tell him other than to give you space and time, to not push it with you. He must have taken both of our advice. He's been doing some sword training with Dax and the other soldiers."

Hermione was surprised in a way. Ron was never the fighting type, he had always complained about the physical components of Auror training. He didn't see the point in all the hand to hand combat they learned when using their wands was so much easier. Was he really determined to win her back? "Well, that is some interesting news. You'll have to keep me updated on his progress. Do you think he is doing so to win me back or the fact we are going into war?"

"A bit of both, I gather. I too have been working on my swordsmanship, but I know I am better skilled with the use my wand for any battle." Harry looked up at her with a small grin.

Hermione's thoughts went back to the battle of Hogwarts for a brief moment before she shook her head to clear the thought. She looked at her wrist watch. The one she had kept hidden from the others. She realized she was late for her daily report to Doctor Rogerson and gasped, "Oh dear! Excuse me Harry I have to see the Doctor."

Something about that sentence repeated in her mind and merged with the annoying phasing sound repeating in her mind like an annoying pop song. She stood up quickly and wrapped herself up in her shawl. She made her way to the Doctor's makeshift expanded hospital. It was off the back of their house with a large canvas tent with several cots and a stand-alone fire pit for heat. She walked into the back door and found see the Doctor in his older man form. Hermione tapped on the door. "Good morning sir, I've come to make my report."

The Doctor looked up at her with warm hazel eyes and smiled, "Please call me Doctor will you? You know I like it when you do that."

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes, which she knew he could sense then smiled. "Of course…Doctor."

The noise in her mental library then stopped and a blue police phone box appeared in that annoying corner. At least the sound stopped, but really the telepath before her needed to stop messing with her mind. Why else would a TARDIS appear in her mental library as soon as Doctor Rogerson told her to call him Doctor? She pulled her Occlumency shields tighter around her mind in hopes that he wouldn't pick up on the new arrival to her mental library.

Doctor Rogerson chuckled, "So, what's new?"

Hermione was about to give her report when another voice interrupted them, it was Questa. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but Doctor, can you have a look at Eralina?" Eralina, what could be wrong with her? Hermione looked at the Doctor who sat there mouth agape before his eyes fluttered.

"Um, I will have Nurse Anna examine her. Tell her to wait in the next room." He then turned to another side of the home. "Anna, you have a patient."

Hermione watched as Anna walked into the room and the two made eye contact. They stood silently before Anna left to go examine Eralina. Did they just have a mental conversation? She could then hear Anna through the open door as she addressed Eralina, it sounded as if Aalish was with them too. Both her and the Doctor sat quietly and listened.

"Alright Young Miss, I will need you to lie on the bed and bend your legs." Anna's way of examining was truly not what she calls a proper bedside manner.

Hermione had to hold in her laughter by Eralina's response, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Come now Miss, haven't you ever had an examination before?" Hermione was in agreement. She knew that these kinds of exams weren't done on a regular basis back in the middle ages, but they had to have some sort of protocol for women's health.

"Well, no, I haven't really had to-" Eralina's voice seemed to fade as she lost the words. Had she really never even once had an exam? She could hear Eralina sit on the wooden bed.

"Now, there is nothing to fear. Why don't you tell me about your illness and we will examine you after, okay?" Anna's demeanor appeared to soften. Hermione wonder's if it has to do with Eralina's nervousness?

"Well, I haven't been able to hold my meals down for the last six or so weeks. My chest is tender and something unusual is going on down there." Hermione thought how vulnerable she sounded. It just shows how complex the warrior was.

"Are you vomiting all meals or just certain ones?" Hermione thought she could hear some writing, was Anna writing a report? Hermione's knowledge of who the woman really was left her wondering if it was for research in her pocket lab.

"Well, mostly breakfast. I can eat the mid-day meal and supper, but breakfast causes me most of my problems." Wait, sick in the morning, could it be a cold or flu? No, it can't be what she thinks it was, could it? She had studied enough of healing over the years not to mention all of the warnings her mother gave her.

Anna appeared to pause, or Hermione thought she had because she was silent for a moment. " "Alright, do you have any particular wants when concerning food or drink that you didn't have before?"

Hermione heard Eralina clear her throat, "Onions. I want to eat a lot of onions for some reason. I really hate onions. I have also been dreaming about apples. They are out of season. What I wouldn't kill to have one of those right now." Hermione was beginning to follow Anna's logic with her line of questions. She couldn't help but think bloody hell. Eralina was only sixteen, but then again, they were in the 1100s and people didn't live nearly as long as they did in the universe Hermione was from.

She couldn't sit in the other room anymore. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She stood and peaked around the doorway. She pulled the flap just enough that she could just make out the back of Anna. She had just washed her hands and sat back down by Eralina, who was totally obscured by Anna. "Well now, please lay down on the bed. I will need to check your nether regions for anything unusual."

Eralina's nervousness was still very apparent, "I took a bath this morning, although, I didn't anticipate this."

Anna laughed and it sounded as delicate as a flower, "That is much appreciated. Now, don't worry, I shall be gentle." After a few moments she clicked her tongue, "Oh my, has your mother never taught you how to care for yourself?"

Hermione heard Eralina cough in response to the question. She really was naive wasn't she? "My ma died bringing me into this world. My da and granda raised me."

Anna shook her head and sighed, "Typical men. I will need to clean up before we continue." Hermione was in agreement with Anna. Men really have no idea how to raise a girl. She watched as Anna reached for a pair of shears she had on a table next to her. She then could see Eralina's head pop up from the bed.

"Wait. What are you going to do with those?" She was sounding more afraid than nervous now.

Anna just shook her head. "Just relax for a few minutes. You will thank me for this." Hermione heard a snipping noise and after a few moments Anna spoke again. "There that's much better. Now, let's take a look."

Hermione could only sit and listen for a moment. She had wondered if the exam was external or more invasive. "A Dhia!" Eralina exclaimed loudly. Apparently, it was the latter. Eralina then spoke in a low tone and sighed, "Forgive me; I have not experienced this before. How much longer must I endure this?"

Anna just nodded, Hermione was curious as to what she was doing aside from a normal exam. "Almost done Miss." After a few more silent moments Anna let out a gasp, "Oh well that explains it! Have you been consummating with someone?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione could hear the suspicion in Eralina's voice.

"Well young Miss, you are with child. I would say you're around three months along. So, I will ask you again. Who have you been consummating with?" Anna sounded stern to Hermione. Eralina was young, but in this era she was considered a woman free to do what she chose. Yet pregnant, Eralina was pregnant?

"Well you can bet I'm not immaculate." Eralina paused, "Wait, you said I was what? No, I can't be that. It's just not possible. How, who, never mind I know who, but how?" Eralina sounded unsure what else to say but whispered, "My husband."

"It is the usual end result from bedding down with a man. You look strong and healthy, so you shouldn't have any issues. Just don't overdo it and get plenty of rest." Anna stood up and Hermione quickly dipped out of the doorway. "You can put your underpants back on and get back to your friends."

Hermione quickly sat back at the table. Doctor Rogerson was oblivious to what she had done. It was as if he was lost in a deep thought or maybe observing through Anna's eyes? Hermione knew the two time travelers shared a link much like she and Harry did. However, somehow theirs just seemed so much closer than the connection she had with her longtime friend.

Hermione watched as Eralina walked back to where Questa was. She casually hid behind the back door to watch their interaction. Questa had a knowing look as she sat calmly in a chair. An overly giddy Aalish practically knocked over her chair when she quickly stood and approached Eralina.

Questa asked before Aalish even reached her, "Well, what did she say?"

"I'm….I'm" Eralina swayed nervously from side to side , her arms were crossed as if she was hugging herself, "She said I'm going to have a baby."

Aalish reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back for a moment with a huge smile on her face, "Mother be praised! I can't wait! How far along are you?" Hermione could feel Aalish was far more excited about the news, but why did her laugh sound familiar?

She stared at the two when she saw Eralina break down and sob. Hermione wanted to go hug her too when she spoke through the tears, "How can I fight my brother now?"

Hermione's mind whirled in thought. She knew that even witches had to be cautious during the latter days of pregnancy because of the magic developing in the child. She couldn't help but wonder if the same happened with the powers those before her possessed. It really was a good question. How was Eralina going to fight her brother, especially in the later part of her pregnancy? They were likely going to take months longer reaching the Holy Land.


	9. Preparing to Travel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **9\. Preparing to Travel.**

The winter dragged on and Hermione fell into a routine of healing the injured, learning about new medical procedures from Doctor Rogerson, and meeting up with Harry in her Occlumency library. The TARDIS sat silently in the new wing composed of the bookshelves and books that contained information about the current universe. The blue police box was inviting her to open the door and go in. She couldn't help but wonder if the multidimensional factors of the TARDIS would properly work within the magic space of her mind.

One evening as she went to bed, she finally gave into the impulses she had fought for a fortnight or more. She tried to calm the butterflies accumulating in her gut, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just go up and knock on the door, after all this is my mind, my library."

She took a deep breath as her avatar walked up to the door. Her hand shook, as she turned the knob slowly and peeked inside. She felt a sense of nostalgia. Her father was a big fan of the show and she grew up watching episodes with him. When she looked inside the interior of the TARDIS, it was an interior she couldn't remember ever seeing. It had a golden interior with a multitude of small domelike circles running up the walls and meeting in middle where they formed a dome. The lower deck was underneath a metal grating floor where she assumed more of the vehicles functions took place. The grating seemed far too industrial for the more midcentury modern style she'd associated with the BBC show. In the center of the ship was the almost UFO style oval command center with its clear plastic or glass tubes and what she could call a piston. Its size really didn't disappoint. She was a witch after all and undetectable extension charms were used frequently. She held in a girlish giggle that came straight from her inner child, "Wow, it really is bigger on the inside."

"Good evening, Ms. Granger," A man's voice came from behind the center console. She was surprised to see a man who looked like Barty Crouch Jr when she side stepped to see him better. The kissed Death Eater was wearing something he never would have worn as a wizard. It was a tan colored trench coat over a blue pinstriped suit with a burgundy colored tie and white sand shoes. He had short brown hair combed to one side. Hermione was taken aback when she saw his eyes, they were the same emerald color as Eralina's but not just the iris was the color; it was the entire eye.

"Who-what are you?" Hermione wasn't sure how she created the mental apparition but something about him was otherworldly.

The man smiled, which didn't seem as maniacal as the lip licking smile of the fanatic responsible for bringing back the Voldemort in her 4th year. His was more calculated and detached. He really was more like the Doctor than the Death Eater he resembled, "I suppose that is the most logical of questions. Then one has to ask oneself why we need to label things we do not understand. I find it interesting with every one of my interactions with new individuals the end result tends to come to the same conclusion. However, the appearance I have taken may be familiar to you as the 10th Doctor." At her blank look, he sighed, "Very well, if you need to know who I am, you may call me Talib."

Hermione stood silently as she stared at Talib. She hadn't heard such a long winded response to a question since before she dropped Professor Trelawney's Divination Class. Her mind stuttered over his 10th Doctor statement, as the Doctor Who series ended in 1989 in her universe with the 7th Doctor. There was the 1996 special with the 8th Doctor, but no one really wanted to remember that odd regeneration. How could he look like a 10th Doctor? Had the two universes differed where Doctor Who went further into the 90s? Instead, she shoved those questions down and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, but are you always so long winded in your replies to a question?"

Talib smirked then nodded, "Point taken, Ms. Granger. I shall reduce the length of my answers to a more manageable one."

Hermione sat on an old 19th century loveseat complete with stained wood and red velvet seats that manifested inside the TARDIS. She didn't think much of it as she could conjure any such seats. She was still in her mind, so such conjurations just manifested without much need for magic. Instead, she focused on the man or god before her, who had more proverbial question marks about him than the ones the 5th Doctor wore. She cleared her throat, "That I can appreciate. So, why are you in my library? What do you want?"

"I have some questions for you. You see, I am a purveyor of knowledge. Some might say I trade in it or collect it much like Thoth; he was one of my most favorite personas. The Egyptians favored him more than the Romans did Jesus. However, I fear humanity is far from learning the truth. They always twist the knowledge I share with them into something unrecognizable. It is a sad thing that can occur when knowledge becomes legend and religion. You, however, are new to this universe. When I learned from Roger that time-travelers from an alternate universe arrived, I couldn't help but meddle. I am so bored stuck in the Millennium Enterprise underneath Stonehenge. The crystal nodes linked to the Earth's electromagnetic fields, which is good since modern electricity will not be discovered for at least another 700 years." He sighed and looked down at the switches and dials on the console, "There I go again. I guess I just like to hear myself talk. This universe's Talib is busy running around as a Benedictine Monk, and here I am reaching out to the mind of a Witch from another universe. I must know what is your universe like? How different is it with magic?"

Hermione's mind spun. She was at a loss while acclimating the information the being before her threw out. He was somehow trapped in a ship underneath Stonehenge. Was there a similar ship in her universe? How could he have such advanced technology during the Crusades? It sounded like he'd been trapped there for a while. She hoped it wasn't one of those chicken or egg paradoxes. Was the ship hidden under Stonehenge because it was such an important sight in the future? Was the ship there first and the Stone Age Culture built the monoliths atop it to mark it? That second question was a silly thought because really how such a ship could be buried in Ancient Britain before 5000 BC, she would never know. Her mind whirled because such a ship existing in the current time was just as unlikely. She could feel her overworked brain start to pound. The impossibility of the god before her was going to give her a migraine. Then it stalled and she gasped, "You're not from this universe either, are you?"

The green eyes just peered at her and a papyrus scroll and reed quill appeared in his hands, "You know your questions are not really answering mine. However, I guess I can answer yours with hope that you will start to answer my own." He looked up from whatever he was writing on the scroll, "I am from a pocket universe that exists within a single amulet. Since the universe was created with the magic of the amulet, time in that universe passed much faster than in the universe outside of it. The Universe was much darker than this one. My younger brother was but a puppet to Alvaherebos' will. He created his Alundrians and chased after Nieva after destroying the Earth Realm. Nieva was far trickier than he could anticipate and she evolved her alchemy to science and created a humanoid species that she hoped could replace her White Pines. She named them Nievarians. My brother started attacking the thirteen gods and goddesses. I escaped death at his hands by hiding as a satellite, which continued to orbit Earth even though no life remained on the planet. It didn't stop him from coming after me and I ended up crashed. Roger and Brianna escaped from an Alundrian controlled planet and stole the ship. They found me and integrated me into the ship. I was uploaded into the ships mainframe and I became the new computer. I helped them create a trans-dimensional temporal warp drive."

She just stared at him while he looked back down at the scroll and continued to write with the antiquated instrument on such an ancient form of paper. She stared off and repeated everything he said in her mind. She gasped when it pieced together like a puzzle, "The Doctor and his Nurse wife. They are this Brianna and Rodger you speak of. That explains why they are so advanced. They are from your universe and not this one."

He looked up at her and noticed her scrutiny of his current writing instruments, "Too archaic?" She just nodded and he snapped his fingers and they turned into some kind of touch screen device that looked to come straight out of a science fiction movie. Hermione gasped and he raised an eyebrow, "Too advanced then." He snapped his finger again and held a yellow legal pad and a biro. When he noticed that she was no longer scrutinizing his writing implements, he continued, "Yes, well we live in a multiverse. Only a few know of the concept and of those most of them are tree kind. The creators of DC comics understood this. They were tapping into universal knowledge when they found their outlet. It's the great thing about continuing my work is trying to share the truth about Mother. Fictional works get it closer than Religion."

Hermione furrowed her brow. Was this god responsible for all of the modern religions? Talib answered her unspoken question, "I had nothing to do with Scientology and the LDS. Those were created by greedy humans, who I think were corrupted by Alvaherebos." Talib paused and looked over his notes, "Now what was it that we were discussing again?"

Hermione tipped her head to the side. She really wasn't sure what conversation they were having. Talib really was incapable of staying on task. "How is it that you have brought this thing into my head in the first place?"

"Oh that? Well I'm the god of knowledge and I came here for an exchange of knowledge. You could ask me about anything about everything. I carry a vast database of not only human history but their expansion into what they referred to as the galactic empires. Well, technically they were genetically modified humans concocted at the hands of Tukdra and Nieva, but they started off as humans. I digress, out of all of that, you just want to know how I manage to slip passed your strong shields?"

Hermione wanted to laugh at the Doctor wrapped god in front of her. Surely, she was overworking herself. How else would she find herself in such a confusing place? "I get the feeling something more than magic is at work. How could you connect to me if you really are a consciousness inside of some hidden ship being powered by the magical lay lines of the planet? I could understand how you are using quartz crystals to harness the energy as a power source. We use crystals to power rituals in the Department of Mysteries all the time. What I don't understand is why someone like you would be interested in appearing in my mind. Not to mention, what kind of mechanism you have used to reach it."

The god sighed, "You know, you really are not cooperating."

"You invade my library with an interactive TARDIS in the appearance of a kissed Death Eater from my universe and call yourself the 10th Doctor. There is no such thing as the 10th Doctor, you know. You then ask me questions about my universe, as if I would have had time to analyze the intricate differences between mine and this one. I'm still acclimating to the time difference. How do you expect me to answer your questions?"

Talib rubbed the plastic end of the brio against his lip, "I can see where you are coming from. I guess I'll just have to use the Nanotech to collect data. After they are done analyzing your molecular differences, then perhaps I can continue my study after you return to your universe. There are so many of them out there, but there are so few where magic is as prevalent as it is in your universe. The evolution of magic in your universe is so fascinating. Not to mention the golden time energy merging with your aura. It's like you're evolving into something as well. You are slowly becoming something more. I'm not sure if you are prepared for your next evolution Ms. Granger. You're on the precipice of something fascinating. I can't help but wonder what will push you over that edge."

Hermione grabbed at her hair turning it into a mess of frizzy curls. He was just too much. She didn't even get a chance to respond before he smiled at her, "I will have to tell Roger to give you a pair of the contacts. I really think your mind would do wonders with the Solamoon Megacorp archives. The library wing within your mind is only a small piece of the knowledge contained within. They will also sync to me and I'll be able to study your universe better upon your return. Yes, an excellent experiment, I think."

Before Hermione could ask him exactly what he meant in his monologue the whirling and whooshing sound invaded her head and the TARDIS disappeared leaving her behind. She was once again in her library and the blue box that had invaded that new wing was no more. She heard a scoff from the Snape corner of her mind and all she could do was groan. When would things grow simpler? Why did these encounters only lead to more questions than answers?

* * *

In the morning, Hermione noticed that the village was a buzz of activity. She left her canvas shelter and saw the main gates were open. All of the carts they had used to travel on those many months ago were lined up. She stood by the tower and saw Questa and Aalish going over a list. The closer she got, she noticed Questa's head look up at her and smile.

"Ah, Lady Granger, did you sleep well?"

"I had some…interesting dreams. What's going on here?" Hermione motioned behind her with her left hand.

"Winter has broken and now we are preparing to leave for Constantinople. We are to leave in two days." Questa looked back to the list. "You are in charge of the medical group, so we need to start breaking down the tents with exception of the main tent until the morning we leave. Please, alert your assistants to start packing your carts."

"Of course, I'll attend to that right away." Hermione gave a slight bow and turned to go scout out where her carts were. As she got closer to the gate, she heard the stern voice of Eralina to her left, which drew her to toward the commotion.

"Morning, m'lady, the men are progress-" Dax was grabbed by the collar of his vest and dragged out of sight of the men.

"A word with you," Eralina forcefully let go of his collar leaving him to stumble to keep his feet, "What are you doing by not pairing the men in their assigned tasks?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He adjusted his collar. Hermione could tell he was completely confused.

"Four carts down that way," She pointed toward the end of the line of carts, "was a young man who goes by the name Liam. He was putting hay bales into a cart by himself. You know that they are to work in pairs to avoid accidents." Hermione may be fairly new to the group, but even she knew that rule. It was driven into her, Harry and Ron's mind when they were given assignments in the army.

Dax averted his gaze and stood uncomfortably as he tried to explain to Eralina. Hermione thought the sight of this large man getting admonished by a petite pregnant girl was an odd sight in any century. "Well about that. You see none of the men wanted to work with the boy because, well they say he's a jinx. Now, I know there isn't any truth to it. However, every time I assign someone to him, they end up getting hurt by the lad's inexperience, to put it lightly."

Hermione watched as Eralina folded her arms and tapped her right foot in visible anger, "Regardless, it all stems from his age, and you know it. How many young men have we had just like him in all of our past battles? They have all eventually become generals. I want you to personally train him. I want you to make him the man he is supposed to be and not what the men say he is. Is that understood?"

Dax stood in abject attention, "Yes, m'lady. When I'm done with him, he'll be as great as General Augustino."

Hermione watched as Eralina's body relaxes and her shoulder drop. Who was this General Augustino?

"I miss that man. Such a great leader he turned out to be." Eralina looked away and smiled. He must have been special if she lost all anger at Dax.

"I heard his kin are still in the Italian Army. Maybe we'll meet a couple when we get to Constantinople." Dax smiled as he wiped sweat from his brow. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much Eralina really had him scared.

"I hope so. I would love to have another Augustino within our ranks again." She uncrossed her arms and gave a shooing motion with her hand, "Continue on with the preparation, and remember that I am serious about Liam's training."

"Yes, m'lady." Dax bowed then walked back to the carts. Hermione had really grown to understand Eralina the last few months. She was a complex being. She loved all under her care. She took up the mantle that her brother cast aside despite her own doubts. She has proven to be a competent leader. Hermione was sure Eralina would give her own life if it meant saving the lives of her family and friends, but with her current condition she is even more protective.

Hermione walked out of the gate, found her carts, and inspected them for any damage the winter may have caused. The carts looked new and untouched. It appeared as Heather has already been through the carts and restored them. She turned to go back to her tent to get things packed away when she saw Eralina leaping from large rock to large rock up a cliff. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how someone that pregnant could do something of that scale so effortlessly? She watched as Eralina reached a ledge where the archer Sigmund sat, his feet were dangling over the edge. Hermione wondered what was going on, but she's been prying too much into their personal business and she still had work to do.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she was boxing up some of the bedding she had for her patients when she heard a slight cough behind her. She tuned to see who it was she and saw the smiling face of Harry. She smiled back at him, "Oh, hello! Come to help me pack up?"

"Well, I can if you wish it, but I was told to come fetch you. Eralina wants to see the three of us." Harry adjusted his glasses as he held the canvas flap back. He was dressed in his casual wear of a dark long sleeve shirt, brown pants and a leather belt around his waist.

"All of us? Did she say why?" Hermione didn't relish the uncomfortable encounter she was expecting around Ron.

Harry shook his head and stood outside the tent, "She didn't specify."

Hermione was a tad nervous at what Eralina wanted. She turned to her helpers and nodded to them. She then followed Harry to the Keep and entered the large wooden doors. They walked past the stairs that lead to the roof and into the main chamber of the small castle. They found Ron already standing in the chamber. Eralina was sitting in a large, throne like chair in her full armor with her helm extended and locked into place. To her left, Dax stood in his full armor as was Questa with Aalish who stood next to her mother with a smirk. Sigmund stood behind the throne and Heather sat at Eralina's feet.

"Welcome my friends. I suppose you are wondering why we have gathered you three here and why we are dressed in such a manner." Eralina stood and examined their faces. Hermione gave a quick look over at Ron. He looked like he lost some weight and his clothing fit him better. Maybe the training with Dax was actually working.

"Well, I am a bit curious yes." Harry replied to Eralina.

Hermione watched as Eralina smirked. "Well young Mr. Potter let me elaborate. Throughout time we have come to recognize that there are certain humans who possess such extraordinary qualities that we take under our wing. When we do such, we help foster those qualities and bring them into maturity."

Hermione interjected, "Forgive me for interrupting, but earlier today I heard you mention to Dax a General Augustino. Was he such an individual?" She watched as Eralina smiled then nodded.

"Precisely, Lady Granger. When he joined our ranks so many years ago, we had rescued him from a village under siege, much like how we found this village. He traveled with us and eventually he worked his way through the ranks. When an opportunity arose, he became one our finest generals. So, as it was with him, so it is with you three. We know your arrival in our time was nothing you had control over, yet your contributions have been of exceeding value and unlimited appreciation. So, to recognize your efforts and prepare you for the coming trials ahead, we are promoting you three to the rank of Captain, with all the benefits that come with the title."

Dax, Questa, and Sigmund went behind the throne and brought out three armor stands with three distinct chest plates, Helms and lower hip guards along with chainmail shirts. On each chest plate was a painted shield with the Hogwarts crest at the top. The shield on each plate was the same but different from each other. On Hermione's she had a griffin in the top right, as did Harry and Ron, and on the bottom left they each had a wand. Where they differed is the top left of Hermione's was a book that had a medical insignia and the bottom right was an hour glass. On Harry's his bottom right was a lightning bolt and the top left was a stone. On Ron's top left were three rings and his bottom right was a weasel in side profile.

Dax walked to a shocked looking Ron and smiled, "Captain Weasley, when I first saw you and heard your name I mocked you. However, over these past few months you have proven yourself a dedicated student and have become a skilled fighter with both sword and wand. It is my honor to present you this armor. May it protect you for all your days." Dax turned and gave Hermione a knowing glance before returning to his spot. What has Ron told him?

Sigmund came down with Harry's armor and smiled at him. "Welcome to the fold, Captain." He turned away and went back to his spot. Hermione looked over at a wide eyed Harry. She had learned that Sigmund didn't speak more than a few words and for him to welcome Harry and present his armor it really was a special occasion.

Lastly was Questa with Aalish walking towards Hermione. Both women were smiling as they set the armor down in front of her. "Lady Granger, the last few months I know have been a trying one for you and your medical skills. You were put into a position where any normal human would crumble, but you exceeded all my expectations. It is our honor to give you this armor, may it too protect you for all your days." Questa side stepped the armor as she and Aalish gave Hermione, then Harry, and lastly Ron an embrace. "Welcome to the fold brothers and sister!"

Eralina lead the applause as she stood. "Well-spoken my friends! Now Heather has an extra gift she wanted you to have."

Heather stood and walked to all three. Hermione smiled at the small 12 year old as she stopped in front of them. "First, let me apologize to you all. When you first arrived I didn't trust you as far as I could toss you. However over the months I have grown to understand you and learn more about you. So first let me start off by removing the amber I put into you those many months back." Raising her right hand Hermione noticed a large amount of amber mist flow from all three of them.

"Forgive me Heather, what were you planning to do with that much mist?" Hermione's heart raced at the thought of that much mist in them.

Heather looked down for a moment, "Well it was to monitor you movements, and in case you were a threat I would surround you and crush you." Lifting her head she smiled, "However don't worry I have removed it all."

All three looked at each other then back at Heather. "Well that's a relief." Ron exclaimed.

Heather smiled slightly, "For extra protection I have infused my mists into you armor. It will never harm you and will protect you far better and longer than traditional steel. Wear them with pride and know all my love is with you always."

Hermione looked at her armor then back to Harry and Ron. She wondered what the next set of trial awaited them and if they would survive them.


	10. Speedy Travels

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

 **10\. Speedy Travels**

In the morning Hermione awoke in her canvas tent and was greeted by the sight of her new armor. She knew it was a special honor to receive such a gift, but will she really have to wear it? She lifted herself off her cot then grabbed her wand. She pointed at the armor and uttered the spell, "reducio," which shrunk the armor small enough to store it in her small beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm. She then stood outside her tent and spoke the same spell again. She folded the small canvas tent and put that and the cot into her bag. It was currently a rather typical tent for the current time period. However, she was sure that while they continued on their journey, she could apply some extension charms, and many of the other wizarding charms applied to wizarding tents. She was determined to review those books on wizarding tents.

The village was preparing a feast for their departure the following day. She had mixed feelings about leaving a place where she had so many special memories. She had time to get to know all the villagers since they arrived. She felt a piece of her would always be with them. Hermione continued to walk around the village when she saw Aalish sitting on a bench staring down at her hands. She looked as if she was in deep thought when Hermione arrived. "Hello Aalish, are you okay?"

Aalish looked up at her and gave a glum looking smile. "Oh hello my friend, I apologize if I ignored you. I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Would it help if you talked about it?" Hermione wanted to help her friend overcome her problem and maybe it will help if she vented her thoughts as well.

"Well…" Aalish sighed. "When Corin gave each of us gifts from Mother, I was given the gift of knowledge. I already did a lot of studying before the gift but now…I know everything. I see patterns, and while I cannot see the future, I can see how a path can be taken resulting in a million possible results. For example, I know how to get you three back to your time, but a series of events have to play out in order for that to happen."

Hermione was excited yet concerned about what Aalish was telling her. Her skill at projections is off the chart. How can she already see an end result without knowing all the variables? "You don't look too thrilled about it."

Aalish's eyes welled up slightly, "I am not because in order to achieve my goal of sending you back to your time, a terrible price must be paid."

Hermione could feel the sadness and fear flowing from Aalish. What kind of price must be paid? "Are you sure there isn't another path to achieve this goal?"

"Several paths are available yes, but not all have the same variables. I know where we are going, who we are fighting, and the possible tactics by our enemy. The end result will be that you are going home and that's important."

*** Break***

The evening came for the feast and Hermione was glad she didn't have to help in its preparations. She was in her favorite dress made for her by the village seamstress. It was a long sleeved burgundy velvet dress with yellow thread accents around the cuffs, neckline and hem of the dress. She was sat at one of the large tables set up in a 'U' shape on the old arena floor. Next to her sat, Harry in a tan shirt, leather belt, brown pants and leather belt. On his right, Ron sat in a reddish-brown tunic top and light brown pant with a black leather belt. Hermione glanced over at him occasionally, and she could see him talking to Dax about his training progress. On the long table facing the main entrance sat Maon conversing with Questa while Sigmund watched and listen to the conversation. The fires were burning brightly and giving off a lot of heat which added to the cheerful ambiance of the arena. Music filled the air and some of the younger women danced in front of the honored guests. Heather sat and stared at the front entrance with her arms crossed. She appeared upset when Hermione noticed the chair next to Maon sat empty, where was Eralina?

She didn't have to wait long for her answer as Eralina walked into the arena followed by the upset Aalish who was whining after her, "You can't wear that over your dress, Eralina. You are making the wrong statement. How many times do I have to tell you-"

Hermione noticed Eralina was wearing a dress the color of emerald green with a lime green inset panel in the skirt. The lighter green panel held vining scrollwork interwoven in the fabric. She was wearing her chest plate and Hermione noticed it was different. It appeared to have adjusted to her growing pregnancy. What kind of adjustment charms were cast on the steel? Then again, perhaps it was finally worked runes instead. She really wanted to study that chest plate.

Eralina snapped a quick reply, "I feel comfortable in this chest plate. It was given to me by the Queen of the Figs. In my current condition, I have even more reason to keep my abdomen protected." Hermione smirked as Eralina then walked directly to the table and ignored Aalish who trailed behind her. She then curtseyed, "Good evening everyone, sorry I am late. I was having a small quandary about my evening attire." Eralina smiled and made her way to sit in the empty seat next to Maon.

Hermione took a drink of wine in order to hide her laughter. Eralina wasn't going to let anyone boss her around. She watched as the dejected Aalish sit between Heather and Questa, who was giving her daughter a stern look. Aalish leaned over and spoke to her mother. "I tried to get her out of it, but she did that glowing thing when she's angry, so I relented."

Hermione nearly spit her wine out as Harry looked over at her. "Are you okay?" Harry's concerned but confused green eyes examined her face.

"Yes, yes thank you. Apparently, I still continue to have an issue with the strength of this wine." Hermione smiled when she was distracted by Mayor Grufeld who stood to make an announcement.

"Come let us toast to the saviors of not only our village but our way of life!" The mayor stood and toasted the group. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the others lifted their cups in appreciation of Eralina and her friends and drank.

Eralina stood, turned, and addressed the crowd. "Many thanks to you, Sig. Grufeld and to the gracious people of the village for sheltering us during these long winter months. What we did is what any noble being would do when they see a helpless village under siege by superior forces. It is my endearing hope that during our stay, we have left an enduring legacy and the means of self-preservation for many years to come. As a gift, we leave you the training arena to which you and your people may learn in the ways of defense."

Hermione and the crowd cheered and applauded as Eralina raised her right hand again, "We also have had your own Sigmund specially train thirteen of your best archers so that they too can aid in the village's defense." She turned to Sigmund and nodded. She sat down and he stood up. That was a surprise to Hermione as Sigmund wasn't known for speeches.

"Archers, please stand before me," Sigmund commanded. Hermione watched as thirteen men entered from the courtyard and stood in front of him and Eralina stiff as a board with their hands at their side. It was all very militant to Hermione. "You men have proven your archery skills. You are the best archers I have ever trained. As a parting gift, I have created new bows for each of you. They have a special enchantment on them and will never fail to hit their intended target, use them well." Hermione watched as Sigmund gesture to his left. Seven village women came from the darkness caring the thirteen bows for the men. She thought that this whole process was fairly elaborate for the era. She knew ceremony and traditions were very important, but she didn't realize how much until she witnessed it all herself. Each man was then handed a bow and Hermione marveled at the ornate carvings and ancient language carved on each of them. The men then looked at Sigmund and saluted him with their right arm across their chest.

Eralina stood back up and smiled, "Tomorrow, when we leave, we can feel confident that we have left you with a greater sense of security, strength, and honor. We want you to use these gifts well. Help those who call for it, seek not glory, and do no wrong. I don't want to come back here in any other capacity than that of a friend." Hermione sat there for a moment to process what she just heard. The villagers went silent for a moment too. Did she just mildly threaten them? Eralina then raised her glass and smiled. "Come now my friends, this is a celebration. Let us rejoice together one more time!"

Hermione looked around as the villagers rejoiced and the music and the dancers resumed. Eralina sat down. She watched as Eralina lean into Maon who whispered into her ear, "That was a fantastic speech, my love, but I think you may have frightened them a little at the end."

Eralina smiled innocently at him. Was she playing coy about her threat? "If I have learned anything these many years, it would be if you don't put a small amount of fear into them, they take gifts as this and use them for less than honorable purposes. Remember what happened with Rome?"

Rome, were they influential in the rise of Rome? Hermione's mind was racing with all she was processing. The length of time these people have had an influence on world history was mindboggling!

"Well, yes, but they did some good things, in the beginning, they just let Tukdra influence them. If he had just left them alone and stuck with the Greeks after he turned, it would've remained the peaceful republic instead of expanding to an empire."

Hermione watched Eralina dismiss the topic. "Well, let's not think about him tonight. Let us enjoy our time with the good people around us." Eralina smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

The music and merriment went on as people sang and ate. Hermione watched as Doctor Rogerson and Nurse Anna make their way to the front of the table. They looked over at Hermione then back to Eralina and the rest. She watched as Eralina looked at the wife and noticed her eyes were a deeper blue color instead of the indigo they appeared before. What were they doing?

Doctor Rogerson cleared his throat drawing Eralina's attention to him. "My lady, we have one final gift to bestow upon you. One that Corin had left for you to aid your travels. We are presenting it to you at his behest."

Hermione watched as Eralina shook her head, "I thought Corin had already bestowed all the gifts we were to receive before he left. What else could there be?"

Anna spoke softly while she bowed her head slightly. "It is more of a gift for young Heather, one for which she has been thinking of longingly."

Heather, what did they have of hers? Hermione was as much at a loss as they were when Anna reached behind her and threw what looked like her tablet on the ground. Was she exposing her pocket universe? It quickly emitted a bright light that caused everyone to turn from it. When everyone's eyes adjusted to it Anna stood in front of a very large doorway. It was much larger than when Hermione went into it before, what was in there? Anna gestured toward Heather, "Come, young miss, it awaits you."

Eralina looked over at the hesitant Heather then nodded her approval. Hermione watched as Heather erected a shield around her body and walk to the opening. She looked at the smiling face of Anna then walked into the opening. The next thing everyone heard was a shrill squeal of delight echoing from within the light. Hermione could almost see the glee on the young girls face when Heather exclaimed, "By Mother's hand, you found it again! Wait, what did you do to it?"

"Your father made some improvements." Anna's voice echoed from within the light.

Hermione heard Heather giggle before the familiar chant sounded. Heather's voice sounded in its usual lilt. "Mamma är min styrka, Min styrka är en del av mig, Min kärlek är min makt, Min makt är min sköld, Min sköld är min kärlek, Min sköld är min styrka."

Hermione nearly jumped out her sear when the squared bow of a large vessel quickly came out of the glowing light circle that faced the valley. It was rectangular and ship-like with twenty-foot spoked wooden wheels. Another craft of the same design was attached behind it followed by another. On and on it went as it sped out of the opening. It appeared to Hermione that it was one large caravan. She looked over at Eralina. Hermione could see her eyes widened as if she recognized the craft. The large caravan circled in the open valley next to the village, it was huge! Hermione estimated thirty large schooner looking crafts. Hermione watched as Heather brought the lead schooner toward the courtyard in front of the arena. The Jubilant Heather sat on a wooden bench at the lead of the craft. She leaned forward with a big smile on her face, "Eralina, look! I have it back! We finally have our home back!"

***break***

At the end of the feast, Hermione made her way toward the still set up sleeping tent. She was more than a little surprised when Doctor Rogerson stopped her. She stared at him with a furrowed brow. He just smiled at her with a far too familiar smile. Why did it appear so familiar? "Anna and I wanted to have a bit of chat with you. I fear that the 10th Doctor rather demanded it of us."

Hermione scoffed but followed them through the quickly opened doorway into the white nothingness. The first thing she noticed was the train like vehicle under the tarps was gone. She could only assume it was what Heather had drove out of the time displaced storage room. They made their way into the lab. Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair, "So, what's that lie about a 10th Doctor? You all know it ended with the 7th Doctor, right?"

Roger's hazel green eyes widened, "Wait, what year was it in your universe before you were pushed through the universe membranes in a temporal ritual?"

She tapped her foot, "I really don't see the point. How could the year it was in my universe change your interpretation of reality? It was bloody 2001 if you must really know."

Roger nodded, "I understand now. If your universe follows the known timeline, then Doctor Who will reappear on BBC in 2005." He bobbed excitedly then looked over an unimpressed Brianna, "You know what that means, right? We only have to wait four years before we can get access to Doctor Who episodes created in a Magic Universe. Just how different do you think they'll be?"

Brianna's eyes flashed indigo, "Don't tell me you're going to follow what our ship has demanded of you?"

He shrugged, "He's still the God of Knowledge. So, just give her those contacts."

Brianna turned toward Hermione and handed her some odd case. Hermione opened them and frowned, "My eyesight is just fine. Why are you offering me contacts?"

Roger laughed, "They are nanotech. I plan on you giving me access to more Doctor Who shows. You know how annoying it is to be stuck with all the ever created episodes from a pocket universe that no longer exists? We're stuck in the past. We have at least another 800 years before we can see what Doctor Who is like in this universe. Do you really think I'm not going to take the opportunity to access new episodes from a seriously different universe? Plus, I really am curious how it will react with the electromagnetic fields that create your magic."

Hermione was far too familiar with similar thought patterns. It was one of the main types of people you met while working with Unspeakables. They were all a little mad down in the Department of Mysteries. She sighed, "Fine, I'll wear your tech. They won't hurt me, right?"

"No, but they will give you access to a much larger archive of knowledge than that small little nook Talib put in your magic mind space."

***break***

The next morning Hermione, Harry and Ron were in awe of the size of what they have been told was 'The Caravan'. She had learned that for centuries Eralina and her companions used this craft as a transport for their armies. Now it was their turn as their cart was stored in one of the large crafts towards the end of the line. Once that was done they had to lead their horses to an upper deck of the same cart where a full stable capable of housing all their horses. With her new rank of Captain she had ordered the food stocks for the horses to be filled for the long trip ahead. Hermione then walked down the large gangplank and looked down the line towards the village gate.

Walking down the line towards her she could see Maon. "Captain, we are going to be leaving soon. Make sure all the animals are secured and the men aboard."

"Yes, sir. All the animals have already been put into their stables. If I may ask, how are we to travel to Constantinople without horses pulling the crafts?" Hermione was perplexed, where they going to use oxen instead?

Maon smiled at her, "Well Captain, I don't want to ruin all surprises. Please board and secure the hatch."

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded and climbed the gangplank again. She then pulled on the rope by the door and pulled it closed. She then secured the door with a long slider bolt. She then walked to a ladder and climbed the three decks to the top deck. Hermione then looked down the line and saw all doors closed and nobody but the villagers standing by the village gates. More men and women came out onto the upper deck of their crafts and were waiving to the villagers. To the front of the caravan Hermione saw a large Amber disk appear then suddenly encased the entire caravan. Looking up at it she could describe it as a swirl of colors.

Slowly a pulsing motion came down the line and to her surprise the caravan slowly moved. How is it doing this? Hermione looked up at the shield that she can only assume Heather made and noticed the slow clock wise motion it was making. It was as if it worked like a drill or a boring device. She watched as the village passed by them. Within a heartbeat, the caravan sped away faster than she could apparate. Ready or not, she was on her way into history.


	11. A Lesson from the Past

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **11\. A lesson from the past.**

Hermione stood on the deck in awe at how fast they were traveling. If she could compare it to a modern counterpart in regards to speed, it would be a bullet train times ten. The caravan had only traveled for three hours and already she noticed the landscape change from mountainous to coastal. The best she derived of their location from her memory was that they had to be close to the Adriatic Sea. Yet she wasn't sure as they were moving so fast down the coast. She couldn't trust her estimates as accurate. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to make her way to the lead cart where she knew Heather and Eralina likely rode. Maybe they had the answer.

Hermione approached the junction between her craft and the next. She saw a gangplank secured on a pivot. It reminded her of a giant link of a bicycle chain and it moved with the landscape. Thankfully, there were chains at hip height that she could grab onto and make the crossing. That was one down, thirty to go. The journey took her nearly twenty minutes before she arrived at the lead cart. She stepped out onto the main deck. She saw Heather sitting on the lead bench with her legs crossed and she was chanting in a non-stop rhythm. It was like she was in a trance as the crafts snaked their way through the landscape.

"Hello Captain, may I help you?" Maon's voice startled her as she turned to see the warm smile of the man.

Hermione remembered her protocol and awkwardly put her right arm across her chest and bowed her head slightly. She grimaced a little as the motion hurt her chest. "Yes, sir, I was wondering where we are. The landscape has been such a blur I cannot recognize any points of reference."

Maon nodded as he looked around slightly. "I understand how you feel. When I first rode with Adira—Heather, my stomach was in knots. Come, let me show you something." He turned and walked to the door of the small wooden cabin on the deck. When he opened it, Hermione was greeted by a room full of old maps and tapestries. In the center lay a table with a map that looked surprisingly accurate. Maon opened a small wooden box that had a carved Red Oak tree on it. Inside of it, she could see what looked to her like chess pieces. There were a mix of small men and women that were sitting down with their knees to their chests.

"Those are very pretty, and the carvings look so realistic. Is this for a chess board?" Hermione turned to look at the map. "This map is extraordinary, its accuracy is fantastic."

"Thank you Captain. However, these are not chess pieces and that is not a normal map. These pieces are enchanted figurines." He reached into the box and pulled out a female figure. Hermione thought she was very beautiful as he smiled at her. "This one is mine."

"Yours sir, may I hold it?" Hermione was curious as to how this little wooden figure was created. She looked at the face she saw a familiar smile. The smile struck her to her core, it really was Maon. However, the smile was a bit dreamy and reminded her from her home dimension as well. She handed back the figurine and looked back at the map, "How is the map not normal, sir?"

Maon took the figurine and sat it at the edge of the map. To Hermione's surprise, the little figurine stood up and walked to a position on the map and stood there. It took a couple steps every few seconds. "Our cousin Batoka made these for us. The map has an enchantment on it that will change its appearance based upon where we are. The little 'me' shows my position in the world."

Her mind was spinning at what she was seeing. It was some sort of ancient GPS. "She made these? It's amazing! This caravan is amazing!"

"It has always been an important piece of our lives. It has been our home since before Tukdra's betrayal." Maon folded his arms across his chest. Hermione got the feeling that event was a great pain to all of them.

"If I may inquire, what happened?" Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her again. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

Maon turned to look at her then nodded. "I can show you better. Come look at this tapestry here."

Hermione walked over to a large tapestry that nearly covered the back wall. The first thing she noticed was the beautiful colors of the yarns. The second thing was the details of the landscape, the clouds, the mountains, and the people. She stood back a bit and could see a scene laid out before her. It was like a movie scene and she swore that it moved liked it. From the left, she saw a handsome bearded man with long black hair tied in the back standing with a shocked look on his face. In front of him, stood a beautiful woman dressed in a silver gray dress with silver hair. Her arms were outstretched and protruding from her chest was an inky black arrow. Her eyes followed to the right where the same man was now cradling the woman in his arms. She could see and feel the agony in his face as he mourned her. Behind him, she saw another woman who looked as if she was writhing in pain. She wore am amber colored dress and clutched her chest.

"Who are these people?" Hermione asked.

Maon pointed to the couple. "Her name is Allundra, and that man is Tukdra. She was his wife and she gave up her life to protect him. This is where everything changed for all of us. This is the battle on the hill."

Hermione noticed that the group was indeed on a high plateau that overlooked a valley. "What happened that day?" She looked to the left of the mourning Tukdra and noticed another man in brown armor holding a visibly upset woman in his arms. She looked deeper into their faces she recognized them by their eyes. It was Eralina and Maon….well Sundra and Lunadra as they are called normally.

Maon pointed to the right of the forlorn Tukdra to a scene where a woman sat upon a white stallion. She was nearly all white with a distorted deer antler headdress holding a bow and was surrounded by what looked like sorceresses. They stood in a row and were dressed in white deer skins and wore deer antlers. They were holding their hands in front of their chests and were making a triangle shape with their fingers. Hermione felt as if they were casting an enchantment and could almost hear the tribal grunts and clicks they made. "This creature here is Nieva, leader of the White Pine army. She is the reason why we have lost our dear Allundra." Maon turned to look at Hermione, "Nieva was obsessed with Tukdra. She felt that at one point they were life-mates, but when that didn't come to be, she went a bit mad. She sought out forbidden magic and became corrupted by it. Mother had made it Tukdra's and Sundra's mission to capture her and on this day we finally had her cornered. Yet…"

"The arrow was meant for Tukdra, wasn't it?" Hermione looked back at the tapestry and into the face of Allundra.

"Yes it was. Alundra's ability was to sense and control feelings of others. She must have felt the evil intent behind that arrow and acted instinctually. I miss her terribly as does Heather. She has been constantly blaming herself for her death." Maon pointed to the woman in the Amber dress.

"Why would she feel responsible?" Hermione looked at the image.

"Her shields are virtually impenetrable. Any weapon that comes in contact with them would be dissolved to ashes. Yet the black arrow had a strong curse on it, strong enough to pierce her shields." Maon looked towards the open door then back to Hermione.

"It pierced her shield? What kind of spell was on that arrow?" Hermione reached out and lightly touched the black arrow which gave a slight shock to her fingertips.

"It's called the Am Bàs Dubh curse. An ancient spell that can defeat anything once it's given form, yet even then it will destroy its host vessel." Maon folded his arms as he looked over the tapestry further. "Tukdra lost all control of his reason and he single handedly killed half the White Pine army."

Hermione watched as Tukdra laid waste to the soldiers in the valley below. It was such a scene of carnage that she almost looked away. The next panel showed Tukdra being restrained by Sundra and someone she didn't expect. "Is that Grundy or whatever his name is?"

Maon nodded. "Yes, it is Grundfrund. Back then, he was our most trusted General. He, Dax and Alcander were the best of companions. Yet like Tukdra, he too fell into darkness. Come, there is more below." He pulled up a trap door and went down a hidden staircase. She silently followed.

Hermione was surprised at what she saw down below deck. The room was made up with a cot, small table with a wash basin on it. Moan lit a few oil lanterns to expose more tapestry panels. "What are these?"

"Well, these show our attempts to find Nieva and avenge poor Alundra. We followed her up a high mountain pass as she retreated back to her homelands. Tukdra, Sundra and Grundfrund gave chase to her, but she set a trap and we lost Tukdra. After that, she disappeared for years."

Hermione looked at the series of panels that showed their pursuit and a cave that Tukdra was killed in. "Did you ever find her?"

Maon sighed while looking at the floor. "We traveled twenty years with no results. Then one day, we worked out a plan with Mother and Talib to draw Nieva out with a forbidden spell. A village that mined copper found it in one of the many tunnels they had dug. We left our army behind and thought we could surprise her. We planned to capture her with a smaller force of just family." Maon pointed to the next series of panels showing the village. "This is why Adira doesn't trust being around strangers."

Hermione looked to a panel where a man thrust a knife into Heather's former incarnation. "Who was that man?" Her heart wept for Heather and now understood why she said what she did at the keep tower. "Did he kill her?"

"Not before she beheaded him and warned the others, but when she passed, the only protection the village had been lost. Nieva's overwhelming forces soon took us out one by one. She ended up getting the artifact and we failed." Maon sat down on the cot. Hermione could tell he felt great sadness about the battle.

"So, when did Tukdra become the bad guy in all of this?" Hermione walked around the room and saw different scenes of the group reborn. They looked as if they were traveling again, but the caravan was missing.

Maon pointed to the last set of panels. "It was at Troy. We had heard our caravan with General Augustino had gone to aid Troy. We went there to end the war as Tukdra was still bent on finding Nieva and didn't want to waste time."

Hermione saw what she could describe was a large dragon made of amber roaring in battlefield surrounded by Greek and Trojan warriors. "That dragon, is it Heather's Patronus?"

"I am not familiar to what a Patronus is, but she created that out of her mists. She uses it on occasion to intimidate the simple minded." Maon looked towards the upper deck and stood. "We should probably go back up. I think we are nearing our first stop. Heather is tiring."

Hermione followed Maon up the stairs and to the main deck. She looked around her and noticed that the caravan wasn't going as quickly as it had been earlier. Heather really must be getting tired. She noticed that the sun was beginning to set. How long were they looking at the tapestries?

"Heather, please locate a place to set up camp. When you feel safe enough you can take your rest for the night." Maon spoke to the small teen as the caravan slowed even further.

Hermione noticed that the caravan began turning left to form a large loop. She slowly caught sight of the rear caravan vessel and they stopped. She looked over at Heather and could see her slumped on her bench with her head down. Short snoring sounds came from her as Hermione came to help her friend stand after sitting these many hours. Heather was sound asleep. From behind her, she heard Maon walking on the deck. She watched as he picked up the sleeping girl. She followed them and saw Eralina standing by the open door way. She had a smile on her face as Maon took her below decks.

"Captain, send word to the others to let the horses out for exercise and let the men set up camp. Make sure they clean the stables for the next leg of the journey tomorrow morning. We don't want to be late, Heather hates that."

Hermione bowed her head slightly, "Yes m'lady." She walked past the young leader and made her way to give the orders. The tour of the tapestries still weighed on her mind. It was one thing to get a brief look at their past, but to see and feel it was something totally different. She wondered when this was all done would she, Harry and Ron be part of such a visual history?

* * *

The morning began early as Hermione's duty was to stable the horses and get ready for travel. After getting dressed, she made her way out the large opening on the side of the vessel. She found a group of men and told them to clean and change the hay in the stables. She gave another group orders to round up the horses and get them ready to load once the stables were clean. Thirty minutes passed and as she looked at the lead cart, she could see Heather watching the men loading the horses when one broke loose and ran about the field. Several of her men gave chase and the horse was proving too fast for them. In a moment, the horse ceased its running as Hermione noticed it was encased in amber except its head. It whinnied loudly as it was guided back to the stables.

She turned toward the shocked young man who had lost control of the horse. Hermione saw it was Liam from Eralina's earlier discussions. Heather scowled with her hands on her hips. "You should have held her reins better. Next time, I might not help you."

The young man bowed his head under her scowl. He remained silent until his fellow companion him grabbed his arm and tugged him away. He quickly mumbled, "Yes, m'lady, I apologize."

Hermione looked over at the young man and smiled. She couldn't bear to see him so down. "Do not despair Liam. She just wants to make sure you and the animal was safe, that's all."

"Yes, Captain I suppose so. I just don't want to keep messing up." Liam had a sad look in his eyes as his gaze went to the floor. She could tell he was a shy young man that wanted to make Eralina proud of him.

He reminded her of Neville Longbottom. A shy young man who would grow up to be a fierce warrior and Hermione was sure that one day Liam would make a wonderful General. Of course only time would tell. If anyone had judged Neville based upon how he was in first year, they never would've thought he'd grow up to be an Auror. It surprised Hermione because she was sure that he would want to pursue a Herbology Mastery. Hermione sighed missing her friends once more. The dreamy blue-grey eyes of her dear friend Luna Lovegood soon filled her mind. There was something about her. She had later discovered that Luna had the ability to see the connections between people's auras. She saw things within people's auras. She was a seer of things rather than events. Hermione's opinion of her had changed after they had that discussion. Of course, she was a bit surprised when she discovered that Luna was recruited for the Unspeakables at the same time she was. However, Luna's specialty was in mythic creatures.

She pulled her Occlumency shields around her as if it were a cloak. She had no desire to break down in the middle of nowhere while she was watching over the retrieval of the horses. A part of her did retreat into her library to make sure she kept tight control over her emotions. Her eyes widened when she noticed the police box in the corner. She was sure that Talib would've left her alone. She sighed and approached the box. The not Barty Crouch greeted her. She sighed, "What do you want now?"

The emerald green cat-eyed god smirked at her, "Why you have decided not to put in the contacts yet?"

Hermione groaned wondering why certain people wouldn't leave her alone. "It's not like there is any contact solution to keep them clean in 1099 AD. Why would I put something in my eyes that I have no way of cleaning? I do value my vision after all."

The man looked up at the ceiling of the industrial TARDIS and laughed, "They are high tech contacts. They are self-cleaning really. The Nanotech makes sure that you will never have to take them out no matter what. However I do wonder how they will work around magic, but I'm sure they will have a chance to adapt to your own electromagnetic field before you return to your universe. They should continue to work fine after you cross back over, but it will be an interesting experiment."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to tick me off? Are you sure you're the God of Knowledge and not Loki? I'm not really sure that I should trust you."

The man pulled at his brown lapels and rolled his white-less eyes, "How about I just gift you some knowledge? Perhaps if you grow to trust me more then you'll consider putting in the contacts. I would've thought a bibliophile like you would've jumped at the opportunity to access a digital library from an alternate timeline."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "How about we work on that trust thing? What do you have to tell me that will make me want to put weird nanotech contacts into my eyes?"

He nodded and started fiddling with some of the dials on the console, "When you get to Constantinople, you will meet an Empress hidden amongst the peasants. She will share much knowledge with you. You will want to heed her advice because she is descended from Casandra of Troy. Though, the line is cursed, you have an aura about your from a different universe. It will allow you to break through the curse and believe what she tells you. Maybe it will have something to do with the mind magics you practice. I know that I'd love to analyze the situation, however you refuse to wear the contacts, so I guess I'll have to see it third hand later."

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the TARDIS. She needed to get back to what was happening around her. She had the feeling that they were ready to leave. She needed to make sure she was just as ready. It would be best for her not to be left behind. She couldn't trust her ability to apparate to a city she'd never been to. Not to mention a city that was destroyed and from its ashes built Istanbul. She really was looking forward to seeing such an ancient city, one that was so drastically changed in her time and universe.


	12. At the City Gates

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **12\. At the City Gates.**

The caravan was off to another quick start as they came closer to Constantinople. Hermione still had the words of both Talib weighing on her mind and the story she saw from the tapestries. She leaned against the handrails of her assigned part of the caravan just watching the scenery buzz by her. She didn't know how close they are to the great city, but the landscape turned mountainous. After a few moments of zigging and zagging the mountains gave way to smaller foothills. Who was this Empress she was to meet? How was she going to find her? Almost as suddenly as they began their speedy journey, she could tell that the caravan was slowing down. Where they at the city already?

Hermione wasted no time in giving out orders for the men to stand by for departure. She then made her way to the lead cart, but she didn't want to waste more time so she apparated to them. She knew it was a risky move inside the shield, but she needed to know what the next step in their journey was.

She approached the map cabin and she ran into Maon. "Pardon me sir. I did not know you were coming out."

"Think nothing of it, Captain. I need you to send word to the General Dax and Questa to come here and also bring young Liam. We need to speak with him as well." Maon smiled as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Yes sir, but what would you want with Liam?" Hermione knew he was the most recent topic of interest to the command staff. Yet, what could he do that she or the other couldn't?

"We have decided to give him a test at a big responsibility. Now, if you would retrieve Dax and Questa please, I would appreciate it." Maon folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes sir." Hermione bowed. She then apparated to Dax's cabin and told them they are needed up front. She then found Liam. He was cleaning a stable and putting away some riding gear. "Liam, Eralina has called for you."

She could see his eyes get wide with surprise. "Me, Captain, did she say why?" Liam dusted himself off of any straw.

"No idea. Come, take my hand and I'll bring you there." Hermione extended her right hand. She watched as Liam nervously put his hand into hers. They apparated to the front cart. She knocked on the door and was met by the calm eyes of Sigmund. He opened the door and stepped aside as the pair walked in. "Reporting as ordered with Liam Welcrest, sirs." Hermione really didn't like the military aspect of her new role, but she was always a stickler for the rules.

Eralina looked over and smiled at them. "Thank you Captain. Just have a seat over there." She pointed to a corner by the tapestry. The pair made their way to the bench then sat quietly and listened.

Maon walked into the room with Dax, Questa, and Aalish following closely behind. He walked directly to Eralina, "I have the men who will accompany us emptying five carts. They will attach two horses to each cart. I figured I could drive one, Dax one, Questa one, Sigmund another, and then you and Aalish could drive one. Heather could ride with you to rest. We will have men in each of our carts. So, what were you discussing?"

Eralina didn't answer him right away as she looked at the map, "That sounds like it will work. How long do you think it will take before they are ready?"

Maon smiled, "Within the hour."

Eralina turned toward Liam and Hermione with a smile on her face. "I am making you a general for a day, Liam, and I am leaving you in charge of the men here. Your job will be to protect the caravan with your life. I have a feeling it has some defensive possibilities."

Hermione was just as surprised at what she heard when she turned to look at the wide eyed man stutter out the words. "Yes, my lady."

Hermione watched as Eralina looked back at the map. "Look at what I discovered."

Hermione stood up to get a better view. She was again surprised by this 'extraordinary' map. It could produce images, like a television. Everyone looked over Eralina's shoulder and stared at the crystal clear image viewable on the table. Hermione watched as Aalish ran to the table and examined the image. "How is this possible? Oh, I see. That makes perfect sense. I can't wait until that vision is achieved."

What makes sense and what kind of vision did she have? Was it related to their conversation they had at the village these days back? Was she a seer like Luna? Her heart thumped for a moment longer. What was it about Aalish that seemed familiar, but something completely different than what she attributed to her? Why did she get the feeling that Aalish was somehow associated with another person? Did she know her from her universe? Was there a counterpart that lived in her magic infused universe? She was brought out of her thoughts by a frustrated Eralina.

"Did you get an answer from Talib last night, Maon?"

Hermione held in the gasp. Of course they were in contact with the peculiar God of Knowledge. It was so unlikely that he would only bother her in his telepathically constructed TARDIS. Her mind stopped for a moment. She knew that thought construct wasn't completely correct. As Eralina didn't know about that other universe Talib who's consciousness existed in futuristic time traveling ship hidden under a famous Neolithic Monolith. The Talib they meant was the current universe's counterpart.

Maon shook his head no and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you think he did his part?"

Eralina shrugged, "Time will tell. You never know what to expect with that wily god is concerned."

Heather slapped her hand down on the table, "I forgot to tell you. He interrupted my dream last night. He said that he visited the Pope and the king. They know to expect us and that we're sent by Jesus. He really didn't elaborate. You know him. He said quite a bit, but without revealing too much."

Yup it was the real Talib and why did they need him to talk to the Pope, unless they had to do something to get into the city with no issues? Her mind flited to the effects of Patriarchal society had on women in a non-magical universe. In her knowledge of Muggle history in her universe, women were not looked upon as anything more than chattel. The history was different in the Wizarding World, as women were working alongside their peers to build the first magic school in Scotland.

Maon nodded, "He was true to form then. So, let's go check on the men and prepare to leave."

"Sir, if I may ask. Can I, Harry and Ron be part of the men going to the carts? I really want to see the city as it was in this time."

Maon looked over at Eralina who nodded her approval. "Very well Captain, You can ride with Eralina, Aalish Questa, and Heather. Captains Potter and Weasley can ride in the cart behind. Will that suffice?"

Hermione bow and saluted. "Yes sir, thank you sir." She couldn't wait to tell Harry the good news.

* * *

Hermione had joined in the preparation of the carts and made sure the men lined them up along the roadside nearest to the lead caravan. She held the cart steady with Questa at the reins, as she watched Eralina walking toward them. The two black stallions were getting excited as they moved the cart back and forth. Eralina climbed in followed by Heather and Aalish. Eralina looked back and watched as the men, including Harry and Ron, climbed into the remaining carts. Hermione saw that each cart sat five chainmail clad Knights except for her cart which would hold herself and Eralina's company. Eralina looked at visibly tired Heather, "Before you nap, could you give the signal that we are ready to proceed?"

Heather nodded and picked up the green flag on a pole and waved it. Hermione looked down the line and watched as each cart responded with their flags. When all five carts had their flags raised, Hermione climbed onto the bench next to Questa as she cracked the reins spurring the horses to go. She was marveling at the scenery as the group continued down the heavily treed lane. Hermione was trying to remember how this area looked in her time and aside from some additional weathering to the road it was mostly the same. The road was a mostly well-worn dirt path, yet she could see the occasional cobblestone here and there that were laid out in ancient times. She was a bit surprised that a Roman Road had fallen into such disrepair.

Hermione came back from her drifting thoughts as group was upon the main gates of the city. She was in awe by heavily fortified stone walls. They were clad in white marble, which to her spoke of the city's wealth. She noticed the damage to the causeway near the marble slab exposing the stacked brickwork beneath. Hermione didn't know if this was just the first checkpoint before they would reach the gates of the Great Palace or one of several.

She noticed that two guards came out of as small niche in the gatehouse with long spears pointed at them. Hermione noticed they wore a uniform of a blue leather tunic over a chainmail and matching pants. They wore pointed, shiny, silver helmets. They each had a sheathed sword affixed to their left sides. One looked older and most likely in charge with the younger one appearing as his subordinate. Hermione wondered if this was the standard look for the ancient city's soldiers. The two walked to the middle of the road and stood in front of Eralina's cart. The older man rested his spear on the ground and raised his right hand and in old Greek demanded, "Who are you? What business do you have in the city?"

Questa stopped the cart when Eralina stood behind her and Questa keeping her helm down with Aalish standing right next to her. Hermione understood the old languages. It was one of many that she spoke. She looked up at Eralina, her emerald eyes focused on them, "My name is Eralina Ruadair. With me are Aalish, Questa, Hermione, and Heather. My remaining companions are in the four horse carts behind us. We've traveled from distant lands. We come to Constantinople to offer you our services in aid of the siege of Jerusalem."

Hermione turned to look back at the old soldier. The man looked her up and down with a scowl on his face, "Are you telling me that you lead all these men?"

Aalish spoke up before Eralina could answer. "She leads these men much like your former leaders Theodora and Zoe Porphyrogenita. I wonder why you're so surprised when yer own city has had female rulers within the last fifty years. Is your city's memory that short?" Hermione almost questioned how she knew this, but then she remembered that Aalish knew everything

The man turned his nose up at Aalish's comment. "It was different with them as they were the last Macedonians. How does she compare to a lineage like that?"

Hermione knew this old man wasn't someone to trifle with, but she is sure Eralina would show him a thing or two about her linage. Hermione watched Eralina clenched her fists at her side, "I may not be a Macedonian, but do not question my lineage. Now, if you would be so kind to send a messenger to your king letting him know, we are here."

"I will send your request to _Emperor_ Komnenos. You will have to remain here until we receive a reply." The older soldier turned toward his subordinate. The young man nodded and mounted a horse tied to the other side of the gate and rode into the city.

Hermione heard Eralina groan as she sat back down in the cart. She heard her mutter to Aalish and the recently awoken Heather, "Emperor Komnenos? Their arrogance is almost on par with past Emperors. Now, we will see if Talib's dreams worked."

Aalish cleared her throat, "Well, you can't blame them for being a bit cautious. They have endured this crusade of theirs for the past three years. While I am sure they will welcome our help, you need to consider the other untrained murdering rabble they have encountered before us. I am sure they will employ some form of treachery, as they know no difference with their constant conflicts with the Turks."

Eralina shook her head. "Well, that goes without saying. Not that you would know from experience, but Heather would. Whenever we have offered our help to the country in order to attain peace, there has always been some form of treachery."

Heather groaned holding her chest, "That horrible Whitepine in Kupfer Stadt." Hermione's memory flashed back to the tapestry. The image of Heather being stabbed played in her mind like a nightmare.

Eralina nodded, "Not to mention Tukdra in Troy."

Hermione didn't get to see how Tukdra betrayed them, but she got the feeling the emotional wounds were greater than the physical ones.

Eralina sighed once more. "We have to remind our men that we are only here to defeat Tukdra and spoil his goals. The rest of the battle we will leave to the humans."

Hermione acknowledged her words with a nod. She smiled at her, "Make sure all the captains know this as so all the men. I will not accept any looting or needless murder done by the hand of any of my men."

Hermione stood and nodded, "Understood." She climbed out of the back of the cart to spread the message. She made her way quickly down the other four carts and when she got to Harry and Ron's cart they stopped her.

"What's going on up there? Are we going to be let into the city?" Harry's green eyes looked intently at her. Ron just stared down at the floor of the cart, but had an ear turned to hear her reply.

"We met up with the city guards. He sent his subordinate to get permission to enter the city. Listen once we are in, most likely the Emperor will want to meet with Eralina. That is when we look for this Empress of the trees."

"Empress of the trees, who is that?" Ron piped in as he turned to look at her.

"She is one of Eralina's people. She will have some important information for us on how to get back to our time." Hermione felt exhausted talking to him. Keeping herself from an emotional break was taxing.

"Ok, but how will we know her when we see her?" Harry was on top of it like always.

"Talib told me she would find us. I have to get back to my cart and remember what Eralina said about the coming battle." Hermione quickly turned and ran back to the lead cart. The younger soldier hadn't returned and she could tell it was beginning to irritate Eralina. After a few tense moments, she could see the younger soldier back at high speed on his horse. He stopped, jumped from his horse, and jogged over to his commander. He handed him a letter, which the older man read.

Hermione watched as the man's brown eyes widened in surprise before turning his attention to Eralina. "It appears you are expected. Please continue down the road where you and your men will find a palace guard. Once you reach the Palace, he will escort the leaders of your group to meet with the Emperor."

Eralina smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you for the information." She turned to look at Heather, "Please send a signal to the men it is time to move."

"Yes, m'lady." The small girl turned and grabbed the long pole with the green flag and waved it before setting it back down. Hermione was getting excited! This will be her first time to see living history. The sights, the smells, the people! She knew she would create a new wing in her mental library just to this city alone.

Questa snapped the reins and the horses pulled their cart down the road. Aalish smiled as she looked over at the seated Eralina, "Well, the plan is going as well as well as we hoped. Emperor Komnenos is hopefully a reasonable person. Let's just hope he's not as unstable of a man as those you have faced before, eh?"

Eralina smirked and shook her head. "Whatever his condition, he will agree with us joining his forces. Even the most insane men believe in the afterlife."

Hermione was busy looking around, but noticed how Eralina kept her eye on the road. Hermione was so excited to have the opportunity to observe a city lost in history, as they made their way down the cobblestone path. The buildings were made of stone but had white marble facades. Many people stood on the pavements staring at their carts as they went through. They progressively made their way toward the south-east portion of the city. Hermione saw the palace off in the distance and taller it grew so did her excitement.

The scholar in her noticed that the Palace wasn't one building but a complex of many. The curtain wall of white marble covered stone rose out of the city buildings. The gate flanked by two square towers with notches for archers at the top. On the other side of the open iron-gate, Hermione noticed more gardens than buildings. There were many flowers, trees, and stone paths everywhere she looked.. Within the gardens sat several haphazardly placed buildings of all different shapes. She could tell it was built by generations of Emperors rather than just one. Hermione's mind went to the many readings she did in primary school trying to determine what the city would've looked like. She forgot how her interest first developed, but as soon as she'd heard about the hidden Christian history of a modern Muslim city she knew she was hooked by the mystery.

What caught Hermione's attention was that some buildings were different shapes. Rectangular, cross-shaped, and octagonal structures with many sporting golden domes, which Hermione had always associated with the Romans and Muslims, surrounded their journey. They had several terraces and porticos scattered throughout. The disorder of the grounds had Hermione wondering if they were supposed to depict the chaos of nature. The palace was more organic than most planned fortresses. She knew the palace grew over the years with the rulers and influential people of the city. She stopped staring only when they reached the gate.

"You will have your carts pull into the courtyard. We will take leadership of your group to see the Emperor. All weapons shall remain in your carts before the meeting." Another armored knight, who appeared to have a higher rank than the first one they met at the gate commanded.

Hermione remained silent and watched as Eralina nodded. She couldn't keep her eyes off of their surroundings as carts followed the Knight's direction. They corralled the carts in the courtyard. Hermione remained in her seat when Eralina decided to leave several men to guard them. She left Questa and Aalish in charge. Hermione looked over at the worn out and sleeping Heather. She watched as Maon, Dax, and Sigmund met Eralina in front of the carts. They ascended the small set of steps before they were stopped by the same commanding Knight, who prevented their entry.

Hermione quickly cast the hearing extension charm. Something about the Knight told her that he was going to do something spectacularly stupid. Hermione wanted to hear every word of the upcoming confrontation. The Knight looked at Eralina and raised an eyebrow before he addressed Maon in Greek. Hermione was a bit surprised when her mind understood it clearly. She held back a smirk at all the ancient language studies she'd done as the Knight demanded, "What is your relationship with this girl?"

Maon looked at Eralina, which Hermione could only assume was hiding some hidden mental conversation. Much like how she and Harry would slip into each other's minds from time to time.

Hermione quickly grabbed her omnioculars hoping that she could gather clues about their conversation by their body language. Eralina raised her eyebrow as if saying what do you think?

Maon turned back to the guard while Eralina remained silent. He answered in flawless Greek, "She is my life mate."

The Knight's eyes widened, "Life mate? Are you two married?"

"Yes, we were married by a Black Monk before we left our home to come to your aid."

The knight shook his head, "You were married by a monk in a faraway land? How do you plan to prove this actually happened? You were not married by the bishop in our own city. For all we know, you could have lied about the marriage vows."

"Our marriage was registered with the Pope by that same Monk. He is a truthful and knowledgeable monk. He would never do as you suggest." Maon glared at the man. Hermione could see his ears reddening. She was sure he would snap soon if the Knight continued on with his current line of questioning.

The Knight gasped as his eyes glanced downward, "She's with child! She cannot enter."

Hermione groaned from her seat in the cart. The poor Knight had no idea what he had done.

Maon growled, "Your Emperor wanted to meet with the leaders of our group. She is our leader."

The knight shook his head in disbelief. "You expect me to believe a pregnant girl is your leader? Impossible, she will wait here with the rest of your men."

Maon moved to argue some more, but Eralina stopped him when she rested her left hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. She then took a step to stand in front of him. Hermione watched Maon, Dax, and Sigmund take a step back. She smiled realizing that they knew things were about to happen. You never angered a pregnant woman, especially one as powerful as Eralina was.

Eralina smiled at the man, "My good Knight, is it my understanding that I am forbidden entry because I am pregnant or because I am a woman?"

The taller knight stared down at her. Hermione noticed the Knight's body trembled for a moment before he finally spoke, "It is both of these factors that are sacrilegious. No women, especially those who bear a child out of wedlock, are allowed to meet with the Emperor. The thought of it violates our sacred morals."

"I see, so you are disregarding our marriage because it wasn't performed in your city? Your sacred morals are derived from a man who was born to a woman out of wedlock. Was his mother Mary married to God when he placed a child in her womb? I think not. You really don't know who you are messing with. But, you will soon understand."

Hermione noticed that Eralina's controlled emotions were just about to snap. She held in a gasp as Eralina exploded in emerald fire. It was far stronger than any normal flames. It was as if she had managed atomic fusion producing a very strong thermonuclear reaction. It was like Eralina was surrounded by a newly ignited emerald sun. Hermione could hear the creaking and turned her omnioculars toward Eralina's mail-clad feet. The marble at the woman's feet was cracking under the pressure and heat of Eralina's power. She then turned her sight to the awestruck face of the knight.

Hermione let out a slow breath as Eralina moved at a speed that she was sure she'd have to use the playback mode at a much slower speed to understand what she was witnessing. Hermione moved her sight away from Eralina as she was nothing but a blur even to her magical recording device. Instead she focused on the shocked Knight. His face filled with fear and he reached for his sword. However, Eralina's gloved hand landed on his before he could pull his sword from his scabbard. Eralina's crest embossed gantlet shimmered under the emerald light of her own sun. She was but a hairsbreadth from the Knights face. Hermione noticed he was nothing but a trembling mess as he lost his footing on the ruins of the steps and fell backwards landing like a upside down turtle.

Eralina still held the Knight's hand as hostage as she growled, "I am no mere girl, Good Knight! I am Sundra Redoak. I have fought for the survival of humanity for millennia. If you wish to survive to see another day of your angry, paranoid life, I suggest you grant me entry!"

"My great lord, forgive him, he was merely testing you." A voice sounded from Eralina's left, which quickly gathered Hermione's attention. Hermione zoomed in on a man wearing a gold crown dressed in regal garb. His brown hair reached his shoulders and sported a trimmed beard. They were both peppered with grey here and there. He was surrounded by six knights and held a scepter in which he leaned on as if it were a cane. Hermione noticed that Eralina's rage quickly faded under the man's arrival. She could only assume he was the current Emperor of Constantinople.

Hermione wondered again what Eralina was going to do when the pregnant warrior turned her attention to the still shuddering Knight. She looked down at her hand that still held his, and the emerald flames quickly retreated. "I must apologize for my reaction, my good knight. I anger easily these days the further my pregnancy goes. It is quite a different experience."

Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle that broke from the throat. Eralina was stating the obvious in only the way a man going through the experience for the first time ever could. She watched as Eralina stepped to the side and offered to help the knight stand. He shook his head and stood on his own. Hermione wondered how his pride was as he dusted off his dirtied tunic. She noticed a bit of a dripping liquid from his mail-clad leg. Did Eralina make him pee himself?

Hermione watched as Eralina shrugged then turned to the Emperor. She walked gracefully towards him with Maon at her back and curtseyed, "Greetings to you, Emperor Komnenos, I am Eralina Ruadair. I am the leader of my men. These gentlemen are my Captains, Maon Williamson, Dax Saule, and Sigmund di Aosta. We come to offer our services in your fight to regain the sacred city of Jerusalem."

"Forgive me for saying such, but isn't there something you are forgetting to tell me?" The Emperor took a few steps forward, getting closer to Eralina. Did Talib tell him she'd do something else?

Eralina's reply sounded a bit coy to Hermione, "How do you mean, Great Emperor?"

"Three nights prior, I was visited by Jesus Christ while I slept. He told me a pregnant woman who leads many strong men would come. He said you are here to help and not to fear you. He said you would show an example of your great strength." Hermione could see by the Emperor's face that he was looking for any answer to confirm his dream.

Eralina turned her head slightly where Hermione could see her smile, "That is interesting, Majesty. I think the unfortunate incident with your commander was example enough. So, do I frighten you, Great Emperor?"

"Well, after what I just saw, I did not feel fear. Instead, I felt a newly found sense that we will be victorious in this fight for Jerusalem. Come, walk with me. I will counsel you on what has transpired over the last few weeks." The Emperor gestured for her and her group to follow him.

Hermione could hear Maon whispering to her while they walked up the white marble steps that led to the entrance of the complex. "Well, so much for not trying to frighten them. I think it worked. I wonder what news he has to share."

Eralina shrugged, "I wonder how he will react when we tell him about my brother helping the Turks."

Hermione wished that she could follow them to see what would happen, however, she really needed to get Harry and Ron together to find those healing supplies. She was also curious how this Empress of the trees will find them. Soon she was lost in thought staring at a fabric merchant that set up shop outside the gates. It had several tapestries for sale that hung over a wooden post. Something about that direction was pulling her toward it. Was it the unseen threads that blended into an image? Surely, the tapestry weavers were just displaying tales of ancient stories and had no bearing upon her current situation. Hermione has always believed that she makes her own destiny. She never wanted to believe that some unseen force would rule her every action in some benign concept of fate. The constructs of time, when it came to the future, were fluid. They were the results of choices made. They were the only things that created one's future. She had seen how it works, but she didn't get that wrong, did she?


	13. A Hard Truth

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **13\. A Hard Truth.**

Hermione dismounted the cart and walked over to Harry and Ron sat in their cart. She could tell Harry was trying to play it cool. She could tell he was intimidated by the palace. She was a bit flabbergasted, as Hogwarts was a larger complex; however, the eyes of a dozen or more soldiers upon them may have been the root cause.

"So, how do you suppose we go and search the city for this Empress?" Harry whispered while nervously canvasing the area with his eyes.

"Well, we should be able to let the garrison commander know we need to resupply our medical supplies, which isn't far from the truth. We should be able to take your cart since its empty and there are no weapons in it." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you think they will let us leave without some kind of harassment?" Harry looked at her intently. He was right. They were an envoy for a large battle force. She couldn't see their scrutiny changing until negotiations with the Emperor were complete.

"Now what are you three talking about?" Questa's voice sounded behind Hermione. When she turned around, she saw the smug smile of her friend.

"Well, we three need to go into the city to get medical supplies and were discussing the likelihood that the garrison commander would let us take a cart out to get them." Hermine still had her arms crossed. She was really hoping that she wouldn't tell them no. She understood that they were under the protection of Eralina for as long as they remained in the current universe, but they weren't children. They could take care of themselves. Hadn't they proven their worth already with the time they spent in Aosta?

Questa's left eyebrow went up in surprise. She then turned towards Aalish. "Darling daughter, would you come here a moment?"

Hermione could feel the sarcastic tone Questa used to call over her child. She watched Aalish jump from the cart and walk over. "Yes mother, what do you need?"

"I need you to empty this cart and accompany our three friends into the city. They are going to need an escort to navigate such a large place." Questa pointed to Harry and Ron's cart.

Hermione sighed realizing that they weren't going to be treated as equals. Then again, Aalish was still a child. She was the same age as their leader, Eralina, but still younger than Hermione and her friends.

"M'lady the cart is already empty." Harry quickly answered when Hermione was having her emotional moment. She wanted to role eyes, but didn't, when Harry mentally knocked on her library door. She opened her door and pulled him into a mental hug.

"Well, then that shall make the journey start faster. Lady Granger, please board the cart. I'll walk you to the gate." Questa grabbed the reins of the closer horse and started guiding the cart to the main gate.

"Won't the guards try and stop us?" Ron pipped in. Hermione looked behind her and could see real fear in his eyes. Even after all of the training he'd done with the soldiers and how much he improved with a sword, he was still afraid of battle. She could understand with how different battle was with swords than with wands.

"Captain Weasley, they can try." Questa grinned as she looked behind at him.

Hermione's heart raced as they got closer to the gate. She was reminded of just how powerful Questa was. She remembered the aquamarine waves the woman wielded outside of the gates of Aosta. Hermione saw two guards standing there staring at them when they took a side-step into their path.

"Where is this cart going?" The guard on the left asked.

"We are low on medical supplies. I have been to this city before and know of its medical herbs. We need to resupply." Questa smiled at the guard and Hermione could see the threat in her ocean colored eyes.

"Until we hear word from our commander nobody can leave." The guard stood firm.

"Is that true? Well, do you think you are dealing with normal humans? Hmm?" Questa got closer to the guards face.

"N-no m'lady I-" The guard stammered.

"No is right. So, do you think that if I wanted these people to go resupply our needs that you or anyone in this castle could stop me?" Hermione watched Questa produce a low aquamarine glow around her body as she got closer to the now clearly frightened man's face. The other soldier took a few steps back not looking at her.

"N-no m'lady." Hermione could see the soldier's face began to sweat from his nervousness.

"Now, don't you worry. My daughter will be with them to make sure they don't cause any problems. Will that be sufficient?" Questa put her arm across the shoulders of the guard and faced the cart. Hermione was truly impressed by her skills at both negotiation and intimidation. She already knew Questa's skills at intimidation, but it was surprising how well she applied both at the same time.

"Yes, m'lady. That will suffice. They may leave." The guard nodded then stepped out from under Questa's arm and out of the way of the gate.

"Thank you so much my friend. I will buy you a flagon of wine later for your generosity." Questa then turned to Hermione and the others. "Enjoy your tour of the city my friends!"

Aalish shook the reigns and the cart slowly left the courtyard. Hermione had to hold in a giggle as they pulled out into the street. "Now if we are going to get medical supplies we need to go past this fabric district." Aalish commented as she guided the horses past the fabric and tapestry shop Hermione could see out the gate.

"So, I can assume you know your way around the city. Where are the best medical herbs?" Hermione kept her mind on the task. She wasn't sure if they would even meet the Empress that the TARDIS Talib told her about.

"I know exactly where they are. Yet, I think we have to visit someone first." Aalish gave a knowing glance to Hermione.

"Wait, you know we are to meet someone here?" Hermione was gob smacked. Did Talib visit her too? Surly, Aalish was exaggerating when she said she knew everything, right? She couldn't really have knowledge of all things including when it was foretold that they would meet an Empress.

"Don't act too surprised, Lady Granger. After all, I did tell you I saw the path that lay ahead. I knew how to get you three back to your time. I just haven't worked out all the details yet. Speaking with her will help fill in the missing information." Aalish smiled as she spurred the horses on.

Hermione enjoyed Harry's mental snuggle, when he asked from behind them, "Aalish, who is the Empress of the Trees?"

"Well, she is older than me, but younger than Heather. Her tree name is Batoka and she is an excellent healer. That's why she set up a secret shop in the marketplace. We are almost there now." Aalish turned down a busy street with merchants swarming the wide lane.

Hermione could see a plethora of spices, herbs, plants, and animals. Merchants were yelling out announcing what they had and how they would sell for a fair price. They were speaking many different languages. Hermione could hear Greek, Latin, and Arabic being interchanged. On a side street off the main bazaar, Aalish turned and parked the cart in front of a set of double doors. There was neither signage nor welcoming artwork. It was just a plan white wall with the wooden doors.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Is this it, is she in there?"

"She is indeed, come along." Aalish jumped down from the cart and looked back. "Don't worry about the horses and cart. She has an enchantment on the street. The cart is safe."

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who nodded in agreement. The trio got off the cart and stood behind Aalish who knocked on the door. Hermione heard the clanking of a few locks opening. The door slowly creaked open, and a light blue eye stared back at them. It looked them up and down before opening fully. A woman stood in the doorway. She wore a deep green dress that appeared out of place for the merchant part of the city. She wore a white headscarf that was kept in place by a simple golden circlet on top of it. Her skin was tan and from what Hermione could see of her hair, it was a chocolate brown. She had a large smile on her face as she welcomed them.

"Aalish, my dear cousin! Mother be praised, look at how mature you have become!" Batoka pulled her in for a hug as she stared at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "You three are also most welcome. Come in, we have much to discuss." The woman released Aalish from her embrace and stepped aside for Hermione, Harry, and Ron to enter the building.

Hermione let her eyes adjust to the darker interior of the building as she followed the woman, who she assumed was Batoka and Aalish down a hallway. Within moments, it opened up into a lavish garden courtyard bright with sunlight that shone overhead. She could see palm trees, olive trees, fig and several types of nut trees. This confirmed for Hermione that Batoka was definitely tree kind. Under a shaded portico were some couches laid out with large feather pillows and blankets. "Aalish, you and your friends will sit here. I shall arrange for some drinks to be brought in." Hermione watched as Batoka left the room.

"This is a nice place. I wouldn't have known such a fantastic garden was here based upon the outside." Harry noted.

Ron's stomach rumbled and he groaned, "I hope she's bringing more than just drink. I'm starving."

Aalish raised a blond eyebrow, "You're always hungry, aren't you? I'm surprised you haven't eaten all of our food stores by now."

Hermione sighed and pulled her beaded bag from her bodice. She reached in and pulled out a bag of crisps and tossed them to Ron, "Don't forget to give me back the wrapper. I need to put it back in my bag. We mustn't leave a trace of the future here."

Harry chuckled, "You still have everything in that bag, don't you?"

Hermione shrugged and put the bag back into her bodice. It wasn't that long until a couple of servants appeared with similarly white scarfed heads, but without the golden circulate. They brought wooden cups and a large pitcher. Hermione wasn't sure what was in the picture until they poured an amber colored liquid into the cups. Hermione took her cup of ale and hoped the boys didn't drink too much while they waited for the Empress' return.

The servants left the picture of ale behind and went back through the building. Hermione sighed as she sipped the ale and watched Ron pour a second glass of it. She looked around and wondered when Batoka would come back. Time just continued to move by and Ron went for a third cup of ale. Hermione didn't see anything good coming from Ron drinking that much ale. His tolerance had increased with the amount they drank in the current time period, and the alcohol content of the current ale was much lower than the bitter he drank back home. Not to mention it was nothing like the Fire whiskey Ron was known to drink on Saturday nights.

Hermione sighed and set down her still half full cup of ale. She turned toward Aalish, "Do you know what's taking her so long?"

Aalish raised her cup to her mouth and smiled, "She's probably busy meeting with her life mate at the palace about now."

Hermione was thankful she hadn't picked back up her drink, but she would've spit it out had any of it been in her mouth. Instead, her mouth just fell open in shock. "She has a life mate?"

Aalish nodded while she took a sip of ale. She then put her cup down, "Yes, Sigmund is probably quite happy about being reunited with her."

Hermione's mind flashed to the stoic lavender-eyed archer. "He has a mate? Sigmund's mate is the Empress of the trees?"

Aalish giggled, "She was Cassandra from Troy, the daughter of Priam. Now, she's Helena Dokeianos, the Emperor's cousin, descended from Casandra's line. She's recognized for who she truly is by all of tree kind in Constantinople. There are whispers that when the time comes, all of tree kind will move to a parallel Constantinople before the city eventually falls to the Ottoman Empire. The Doctor and his wife from Aosta are up to something. They have access to some unknown magic that allows them to separate universes. I don't understand it, but they are blurry whenever I look at them. It's like they don't fully belong in the universe."

Hermione furrowed her brow. Her mind went back to the shimmering she saw from the back of the caravan when they left Aosta. It appeared like a mirage on the horizon and only for but a moment before the Roman city disappeared, but she thought she saw two cities side by side. That wasn't possible, was it? Also, Aalish knew a lot, but she wasn't able to see too much about what Doctor Rogerson and his wife were doing. What was that about true seers? Didn't they say that true seers could see everything but their own path? Hermione stared at the blond before her and a cold shiver ran down her spine. No, the thought she just had just wasn't possible. She wouldn't entertain that idea again.

Hermione picked back up her cup and took another sip of ale. She hoped that Helena would return soon. There was something stirring in her gut and part of her was more than a little worried about what was going to be said. She never put much stock into seers' opinions. Then again, she was sure that Helena was different than the Divination Professor who only spoke prophecy in trance. Her mind stuttered over her knowledge of the legend of Troy. Cassandra daughter of Priam was a seer, but she was cursed. No one believed her. Hermione promised that she would not fall for that curse. It likely had some sort of mind component to it, which meant that so long as she kept her Occlumency shields up, it should prevent the tendrils of the curse from affecting her.

Ron handed over the empty bag of Crisps. Hermione rolled it up and pulled her bag out of her bodice, placed the bag inside, and then put her beaded bag back into her bodice. A shudder went up her spine and she noticed that Ron's blue eyes were staring at her cleavage. "Ron, I thought we decided to put things on hold for now. There's too much going on."

His face turned red and he tipped back his fourth cup of ale.

Hermione was happy for the distraction when the Empress Helena walked back into the garden. Her sky blue eyes locked with Hermione's honey colored ones. It was like she was speaking to her and only her, "I'm sorry that I took so long. I was just so happy to see Sigmund. We have been a part of such a long time. Now, I understand that each of you are here for a reason. I am sure it is more than just for the herbs that my servants are currently loading your cart with."

She took a seat across from Hermione and took her palm in to hers. Hermione cleared her throat, "What are you doing?"

Helena chuckled, "I'm reading your palm my dear. You may not understand what one can see within the lines of one's palm." Hermione looked at Helena's face as she focused on her upturn hand. "Oh my, I see that you will find your exit at the height of a battle between two groups of people. It's more than religion, but an ancient battle being fought since a horrible betrayal. You will witness a great horror, but by doing so you will find your way home. However, there is something more important going on between you and your soulmate."

Ron interrupted, "See Hermione, she just said that we're soulmates. Why should we wait to discuss our relationship until we get back when we're soulmates?"

Helena turned her eyes upon Ron, "You are mistaken. The sands of time cemented the bond between two who will exist outside of time. You're mate exists elsewhere. She anchors the existence of a whole universe. Her chocolate colored eyes will have seen many horrors and you won't meet her until your next life. A life where you will gain immortality and exist with her in a never dying Constantinople, and you will follow your mate when she goes to meet her murderer during the Great War."

Hermione's mind flitted through the seers words. She realized that none of it really made much sense. However, dread filled her gut. If Ron was going to be reincarnated in the current universe, then he wasn't going to make it home with them. She knew of the rumor of all of tree kind being moved to a parallel universe by whatever technology Doctor Rogerson was using. How could Ron's soul mate meet her murderer during the Great War? Unless it was a past life murderer and because she was immortal like Ron will become, then she would live until the 1900s to confront her murderer.

Helena drew her out of her mental thoughts when Hermione felt the woman's warm finger run across her upper line near the top of her palm. She looked down at her hand and the Empress spoke, "This is your Heart Line. It is closely linked to your line of Head through your fate line. You are closely tied to your Soul Mate. The bond has strengthened since the potions and binding spells tying you to others were removed. You share one mind. When you return, you will remake your universe as it should always have been. You will fix the chaos that Chronia wrought and reset the tapestry. You will protect a woman from an abusive husband, and help find a true father for the true Heir of Slytherin and his twin sister. Together they will defeat their father and protect her young son."

Hermione watched as the woman dropped her hand and pulled Harry's to her, "Here is where your destiny was changed. You're fate line forks between the universe you which you belonged, and the universe you will create. Since you and your soulmate have danced in the sands of time, you will become a balanced Time Witch and Wizard. Together you will raise two Time Witches outside of their current timelines. You will find that the ripples in the time stream will unmake the bonds you have now, and the other versions of you will find different soulmates. It won't be until you see it with your eyes that you will understand it with your heart. Just remember that no matter the secrets you discover during your journey, you will exist outside. Your past is set and nothing you will do will change your childhood, however, his past and future has yet to be written. The other you in that universe will never know the hardships that you know. You will make sure the Prophecy that ruined your life is fulfilled before his life is destroyed. You will rewrite it all."

Hermione shook her head no. Helena couldn't be suggesting what she was suggesting. Those who meddled in time always came back worse for wear. They were never to see themselves because it would only leave them crazy. How could they exist outside of the time stream? Was that the power that Chronia gained? Who was Chronia and why did she have such a familiar look to her? Was Chronia one of the time witches they were supposed to raise? Was she orphaned? Was she raised in an orphanage like Tom Riddle was? Was that why she went wrong? Would she be different if she were raised by them?

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione's eyes snapped from Harry's hand and to the red faced and rather drunk Ronald Weasley who was yelling. "I should have known the two of you were going around my back. Going around Ginny's back. How dare the two of you cheat on us!"

Hermione gasped, "Harry and I have done nothing. We are waiting to work this all out after we return to our universe. Ron, you're a great friend, but I have never loved you more than I would a brother. Molly slipped us potions and someone performed a binding spell on that ring you gave me. Those things were removed in Aosta. They were blocking the soulmate bond that Harry and I have. You and I weren't meant to be together."

Ron paled, "You were fed potions? There were binding spells on that ring my mother gave me?" He plopped back down on the chair and all anger left him. "I remember overhearing a conversation between Mum and Ginny. Something about them noticing some king of spark and that they would fix it. I didn't know, Hermione, I swear I didn't know." His blue eyes snapped to Harry, "I would never condone love potions. Remember what happened when I ate those love potion laced chocolate cauldrons in sixth year? I was out of control and thought I was in love with Romilda Vane. Then that poisoned mead sent me to Madam Pomfrey's tender care."

A thought came to Hermione, but the idea of it was sickening. She really hoped she was wrong, "Um, Empress Helena, do you think you could check Ron for enchantments? Doctor Rogerson took care of me and Harry back in Aosta, but none of us thought that he too might have been under enchantments."

The Empress' blue eyes winded and she grabbed Ron's hand. She studied his palms and groaned, "This is not good. Why would a mother do something like this? She has cut his soulmate tie and bound it to you Hermione. This is horrible magic and I can't help but wonder why she would do that. I can try to unravel it, but his previous bond cannot reform. He'll have to wait until his next incarnation. I fear his soulmate didn't live in your universe."

Hermione watched as Helena's fingers moved around Ron's palm while she stared into his blue eyes. She couldn't see what was happening but she could feel the air charge with electricity. A light flashed around Ron and he slumped to the table with tears rolling down his eyes. "I remember. Mum was so set on Bill ending up with her. She saw the ties staring to form when she was over during our fifth year, but she was determined to set her up with her precious Bill. She pulled me into the ritual room and did something to me before obliviating me. I only remember because her work was undone. She's dead Hermione. My soulmate is dead. Her son lives, but he should've been my son. It hurts so much Hermione. Why would Molly do that to me?"

Harry gasped, "I don't like this Hermione. Something went really wrong in our universe. Just who is Molly and why would she mess around with soul mates?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "I don't know, but we will put it right."

Helena stood up and started chanting in a very ancient language. It was something that Hermione didn't recognize and it wasn't Ta'Entian. Light settled around Ron like a blanket and his blue eyes popped open clear. He then sighed and rested his head on the table and fell asleep.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow, "What did you do to him?"

Helena smiled, "I just healed him. He no longer is suffering from a severed soul bond. However, he will bind directly with his soulmate when they first touch. I fear it will take a long time before he will meet her again."

Helena then turned to Aalish, "I know what you've come here to ask Cousin. I can't give you too much information, as the path isn't clear for me either. Just know that a great tragedy has to occur for you to find your mate. Together you and your mate shall make things right and you will know what you have to do when the time comes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione should stay close to you when the great battle breaks out because only you can lead them to their gateway home."

Aalish bowed her head, "I understand. Now I should probably get them back to the Palace before my mother grows concerned. We don't need her waging war through the streets as she tries to find us. I don't know what you all think, but my mother is scary when she's on a tear."

Hermione chuckled, "She was scary enough when she nearly made that guard pee himself in her presence."

Aalish shrugged, "I come from a strong warrior stock. My father learned long ago that my mother is the strong warrior. He will never make that mistake again."

Hermione laughed at the thought of how strong Questa is and deep down, she is glad she is on her side. Yet she knew deep inside all strong women is a frightened one who's experienced a tremendous amount of pain.


	14. Power and Promise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **14\. Power and Promise.**

Hermione watched as Ron slept at the small table. Harry hovered over his friend with a look of fear and relief. She knew what he was thinking. He was relieved that Ron's broken attachment wounds were mended by Helena and so was she, but they were both worried about his current state. Maybe now he could finally let go of what wasn't to be between her and him. She hoped they would remain as good friends as before.

"I fear his healing is taking longer than I expected. I shall have one of my house maidens bring a small wagon, so you may get him to your cart." Helena turned to one of her ever present maidens who nodded and left the room.

"How do you think he will be when he wakes up?" Hermione had a curious streak when it came to magical healing.

"That is a good question. He could return to how he was before the hexing. He could be a stronger man from the experience. Only time will reveal the answer." Helena looked at her with her blue eyes. "You look as if you could use some healing as well."

Helena placed her hand on Hermione's back and instantly she felt a warmth swarm her body. She could feel her body pop all over. She could hear Helena's voice echo in her head. _"Your poor body has seen much pain. Your soul has seen so much death, seen so much loss. Retain their lessons. This pain is not yours alone to bear anymore. I release your pain. May you grow from the release."_ Helena removed her hand and the warmth slowly dissipated. "What—what did you do to me?"

"I healed you in the way you needed to be healed. Now you will grow like a graceful oak tree and use this new freedom to help those who are in need. You will need that strength in what you are destined to face. Not just here but in your own time. May Mother's blessing be with you always, my friend." The two hugged just as the small wheeled cart was brought in for Ron.

"Hermione, lend me a hand with Ron please." Harry's voice broke her thoughts. They walked to the bench. Harry sat Ron up and turned his back to Harry's front. Harry put his hands under Ron's arms and linked his fingers across Ron's chest before lifting. Hermione grabbed his legs and grunted.

"Bollocks, he has been training a lot hasn't he? He weighs a ton!" She turned Ron sideways as she and Harry lowered him into the cart. Hermione looked down at him and thought he looked a little pathetic, like always, as his head rested on his chest with both arms and legs lying limply on the sides of the wagon. She shook her head and grabbed the rope in the front and pulled it down the dark hallway to the double doors.

She and Harry attempted to load Ron into the cart. The found it more difficult than she had thought. If it wasn't for Aalish just tossing him into the back onto the soft hay covering, she contemplated dragging the wagon behind the cart. She looked over at the door and watched as Aalish and Helena exchanged hushed words. She could see the intense look Helena gave the young teen. Aalish's shoulders slumped and she nodded. What was she telling her? Hermione's mind flitted through many different possibilities. Each one more horrible than the last, and it wasn't until Harry hugged her mentally that she stopped.

Hermione climbed into the bench seat and watched as Aalish climbed up and sat. "Aalish, what was that about?"

"I'd rather not discuss it right now. We need to get back to my mother with these supplies." Aalish grabbed the reigns and shook them. The horses pulled the cart as she turned the cart around on the wide street to head back to the castle.

The ride was a fairly quiet as they navigated the crowded market. Soon the gate to the palace courtyard came into view. As they passed under the arched gate, Hermione saw Questa talking and laughing with a new person. He was dressed in armor that she had seen in text books belonging to a Holy Roman Italian General. Both turned their heads to see them coming back. Questa smiled and waved, "Aalish, come meet your uncle!"

"Uncle, that man is your uncle?" Harry spoke behind them.

"Yes, my friend. He is my uncle Alcander, but I don't think he goes by that name here." She pulled the cart back in line with the others. Aalish then jumped from the cart and jogged to Questa.

"Welcome back Aalish. Did you get what you wanted?" Questa smiled while looking back at Hermione as she jumped from the cart.

"Aalish? Is this the sapling I saw so many years back?" Alcander beamed with pride as Hermione watched the man spoke. She heard Harry jump off the cart and follow behind her.

"Yes Uncle, but how do I address you? You aren't going by your true name are you?" Aalish turned and crossed her hands in front of her waist.

"Very astute my young niece, I am called Antonio Augustino. I am a General in the Holy Roman Army." He smiled at her then turned to look at Hermione. "Who are your friends?"

Hermione could feel light electricity in the air as she stared at his white-blue eyes. "I am Captain Hermione Granger." She turned behind her to face Harry and continued, "This is my friend and fellow captain, Harry Potter."

Behind her, Ron quickly sat up in the cart and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

"And that is our other friend Captain Ronald Weasley." Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. She could see Antonio smirk as he looked over at him.

"Welcome my friends and welcome to Constantinople. I must confess Eralina has told me some of your story and how valuable you three have been to our cause. Let me extend my thanks to you for that. Now I have a question for you three." Antonio rested his hands on his hips.

Hermione turned to watch Harry help Ron off the cart. Ron staggered slightly but Harry helped him gain his footing as they walked to her. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Up until this point you have seen some combat with the village of Aosta, but you were observers in those skirmishes. How prepared are you for a real battle?" Antonio's electric eyes scanned all three.

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron who stood silently. Harry nodded to her before she turned around. "General, we have seen much combat in our world and time. There was a great and terrible wizard who wanted to rid our world of mug—humans. Harry, Ron, and I were instrumental in defeating him. We lost many of our friends and some of us lost family, yet we would do it again because if a price must be paid to have peace in the world we will gladly pay it."

Antonio smiled then looked back at Questa who was hugging Aalish before looking back at Hermione. "Well said Captain, Eralina chose well when she promoted you three. She has never failed to do the right thing."

"Thank you, great General. You honor us with your kind words." Hermione bowed her head and saluted.

Antonio clapped his hands together then rubbed them. "Alright, I am going to talk with Heather about our route to Jerusalem. I suggest you three prepare your men for the trip. If things go the way I hope, we will be making our assault in a few days."

Was the war really going to happen that soon? Hermione thought she was prepared but her heart skipped a beat at the realization that a lot of the soldiers she had gotten to know so well over the months would be dead. Her heart sank as she looked at her feet for a moment. She then looked over to Harry and Ron. She could see by their faces the realization of war hit them too. How well will they handle this?

* * *

Hermione, Questa, Aalish, Ron, and Harry guided the carts full of provisions back to the caravan. Eralina had already made her way back as did Maon, Dax, and Antonio. They passed by the first craft with its giant spoked wheels and made their way to the Fifteenth craft. This was where the supplies were stored. The side of the craft slowly opened up providing a ramp and ten of her men came down. "Take these supplies and stow them for travel. We will be leaving in the morning to Jerusalem."

The soldier saluted and the men went to work. Hermione unhooked both of her horses as did Harry and Ron. They held their bridals and guided the horses to the last craft where she ordered her men to stable and feed the horses. She turned to both Harry and Ron and sighed. "So, it's finally coming. The battle we have been dreading, but it's also our way back home."

"It seems so surreal really. I mean, we have been in battle before, but never close combat. We should work out a strategy." Harry looked back and forth between her and Ron.

Ron appeared to be lost in thought. His eyes raced back and forth as if he was remembering something. Hermione was growing concerned for him. "Ron, are you alright?"

Her words broke his eyes movement and he looked up at her as he was reminded she was still there. "I'm—I'm not sure. I am getting these flashes in my head, memories not my own, but I know everything about them."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked more intently at Ron. Hermione was wondering if Helena did some damage to his brain.

"I—I see memories of war, memories of fighting…fighting Grindelwald. I know that sounds nutters, but I can remember having a wizard battle and being led by…Eralina. Okay not Eralina herself, but a future incarnation." Ron looked down again as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Ron what are you saying?" Hermione felt she knew the answer, but needed to hear it from him.

"I think I'm one of them, tree kind. The crazy thing is in the battle with Grindelwald, Eralina or Sundra, combined his wand with that sword thing he does when he touches his shoulder. In our reality, he is actually the most powerful wizard in existence." Ron looked wide eyed at them both.

"I am confused. You're making it sound like Sundra defeated Grindelwald instead of Dumbledore defeating his once great love." Harry's brow was furrowed as if trying to work out a new puzzle. Hermione knew Harry never forgave the Headmaster from keeping so many secrets from him. He was just so devastated when he read the book written by Rita Skeeter.

"I'm sorry mate. Sundra outdid both Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Remember, in this world and our world he is a demi-god. You combine that with pure magic skills and he was unstoppable. Yet even then he didn't kill Grindelwald, he knew he was a puppet. So, he had him imprisoned for life in his own prison. When Voldemort came onto the scene most of us who fought before were too old or dead. That explains how Voldemort went unopposed for so long." Hermione could see Ron had a different look to his face. Something mature and confident in the way he spoke. He was no longer the immature, jealous, git he had been in their shared past.

"Yet, the history books said Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. You have seen the memory orbs yourself Ron." Harry was correct but Hermione knew the answer to that statement.

"They were altered Harry. You should know that history is only written by the victors and even history books can be wrong. Remember how many books wrote down what happened to you as a baby, but held you as a hero and downplayed you're mother's hand in Voldemort's defeat. I'm sure this is something similar, isn't it obvious?" Hermione understood how Harry acted when he was flustered.

"Altered, why would Dumbledore alter the historical events?" Harry looked even more confused.

"Sundra told him to. Think about it mate, if Eralina doesn't want any recognition for her great deeds why would it be different in our universe? It's always been Sundra's goal to remain in the background. He's been present at every major historical event both muggle and pureblood. He rather they take the credit than himself. All with the goal of stopping his brother and bringing him home to be healed." Ron's knowledge of an event that technically hadn't happened in the current universe, and happened before they were born in their universe, impressed Hermione. Maybe he was tree kind.

"Do you know who you would have been then?" Hermione was starting to wonder what else Ron could remember.

"I—it's hard because when you awaken…your memory is spotty. Don't worry I'm sure it will come back to me." Ron smiled.

Hermione was going to ask him more questions when a messenger came to them. "Captains Granger, Potter, and Weasley I have orders from Eralina."

"What is it?" What orders could she be giving on the eve of their pending travels?

"You are to prepare the men to depart before sunrise. She also instructs you to increase our water stores with your magic. The desert this time of year is expected to be very hot." The messenger bowed then ran back to the lead cart.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess we've got some water to summon." She turned to Ron, "Don't think this discussion is over. You will tell me everything that you remember!"

Ron wrinkled his nose, "It's not like I remember it all clearly. It's bits and pieces really and it doesn't make much sense to me right now."

Harry scoffed, "I thought you remembered everything when you woke up? Also, don't they usually awaken earlier than this? Why are you not waking up until now?"

Ron groaned, "I'm not barmy, give me some time. I'm not a bloody Red Oak, okay. There are different species of tree kind, and not all of them wake up the same. I'm a-"

Hermione watched him as he went silent and his face scrunched up as he tried to think. She was impressed because she hadn't seen his face that focused when he wasn't focused on a challenging game of Wizard's Chest. It was almost like he was practicing Occlumency for the first time and trying to sort a bunch of fragmented memories into their correct places. However, his face wasn't closed off, so she knew it wasn't Occlumency. She wasn't sure he had ever learned mind magic.

His face started to change color as if he was holding his breath. He then let out a strangled breath and breathed in quick pants. He sighed and his blue eyes had an otherworldly glow to them, "I'm Cypress. We have fought with Sundra from before Tukdra and Grundfrund turned on us. We might even meet some of my kind when we get to the final battle. Our women are just as strong as our men and we fight side by side. I can access some of the information, but it is still so muddled. Do you have any books on Occlumency in that beaded bag of yours? I remember how ordering my mind has helped me during past awakenings. Perhaps it will help me work through this muddled mess faster."

Hermione nodded and pulled out a beginner book to Occlumency from her bag. She was starting to believe Ron. He was acting far different to how he did before Helena healed him. Perhaps the Empress awoke him as well. He was a new fountain of knowledge and the sooner he sorted through it, the sooner he could share it with her. She just had so many questions and he held some of those answers.

Ron opened the book and started reading at the table in their cabin. He waved his wand and summoned water into the jars that she and Harry conjured or transfigured while he read. Hermione tried not to stare, but he was completely different. Did this happen every time someone of tree kind awoke? One last question escaped her lips before she could think what she was asking, "Ron, what's your tree name?"

Ron looked up from the book and his eyes ebbed and flowed with energy like the ocean did water. Were the Cypress affiliated with water? An aura whipped up around him and crashed around him like a tsunami on the beach. His voice grew ethereal as he spoke, "I am Aegeus Cypress. I am a leader of the Cypress army and we are led by Rainart and Alcander under Sundra."

Hermione could hardly breathe as the energy in the cabin grew far too heavy. It was like Ron had lost control of his magic and wasn't aware that he was suffocating them. She wasn't sure what they should do. Her brain was going fuzzy from lack of oxygen and she couldn't concentrate enough to apparate out with Harry. Just when she thought she would succumb to oxygen deprivation. The cabin door burst open and she stared at the familiar pink eyes of Maon.

His voice thundered, "What are you called now?"

Ron shuddered, "I'm Ronald Weasley." All the energy dissipated and was sucked back into his body. His brow furrowed, "I'm sorry that I let that get away from me. You'd think I'd have better control."

Maon chuckled, "It happens to the best of us. So, I'm a bit surprised to discover you are one of us. Just who are you?"

"I'm Aegeus Cypress. I'm sure you remember me, but I wish I knew where Athansia was. I remember his disappearing before the Crusades in our universe. However, she was Tonks. I'm not sure what happened to her in between. I am sure that I had other lives with her, but I can't remember."

"Well my cousin, welcome back to the fold. I do caution however, with you coming to us from a different time and universe we do have your counterpart currently with us. I do hope you understand that I need you to stay in this lesser role. Once we have returned you to your proper universe you will still have a place with us." Hermione knew Maon was very wise and he was right. There would be two Aegeus' in the army now.

"As you wish m'lord. I shall keep to my friends and keep my role small." Ron bowed his head then stood back straight.

"That pleases me, thank you cousin." Maon smiled then turned to Hermione and Harry. "Don't worry you two he's still your friend. He's just found himself now. I will see you in the morning." Maon bowed his head slightly the left their cabin.

"Right Ron, keep what you were doing but try not to have another outburst. That nearly killed us." Harry looked back at his friend while Hermione turned to do her work.

"Sorry about that Harry. I will get better, I promise." Ron's voice sounded behind her.

Now that it was confirmed he was tree kind, how will that impact the coming battle? Would he lose all control or will he help them achieve their goal to get home?


	15. The Gathering Army

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **15\. The Gathering Army.**

The next morning the caravan was a buzz of activity as the Holy Roman Army arrived. New supplies of weapons, food, water, men and horses were being loaded into any empty space left in each craft. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were given an addition thirty men each under their command. Hermione was impressed yet frightened by the new men in her ranks. These men were fighters of a different caliber who fought for a holy cause. They differed greatly from Eralina's men who fought for the peace of humanity. Within an hour, all the new troops were onboard the caravan and a horn was blown to signal their pending travels. The sides of the crafts lifted up their gangplanks and sealed up their large openings in synchrony. Another horn blast signaled their readiness.

Hermione quickly made her way to the top deck so she could watch the massive caravan speed off. A few of the new men came up to watch too. As she looked around, she noticed none of them appeared alarmed when Heather's shield encompassed the caravan in its entirety. A taller man with short black hair dressed in casual garb smiled as he looked over his head. Then in the blink of an eye, they were off once more. Hermione thought it would be a good idea to know her new traveling companion, so she gave it a go. "Amazing isn't it? Have you ever seen something such as this?"

The man looked down and smiled, "Oh yes many times."

Hermione was at a loss for words, what could he possibly mean? "I apologize, but how is that possible?"

"You don't think those assigned to the great caravan were all going to be humans did you?" The man smirked at Hermione's apparent perplexed expression.

"Well at this stage of the journey, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that much anymore." Hermione extended her right hand for a handshake. "Let me introduce myself, I am Captain Hermione Granger."

The man looked at her hand for a moment then bowed his head. "I am Gregorio Romano, Captain under Antonio Augustino and healer. At your service, Captain."

"Healer? Well that is great news! So I take it that your long history or medical skills will come in handy for the pending battle." Hermione was happy to talk with a fellow healer. She wondered what new skills she could learn from him.

"The Cypress has always been great healers, Captain. Before the betrayal, my kind fell under the authority of the Redwood clan. While some of my brethren aid the fallen king Grundfrund, we loyal to Mother along with Cassiopeia aid Sundra and his companions no matter the form they are reborn to. I was given orders to help you set up medical services once we establish our camp. I hear you are a member of the magic folk and carry many new medical cures and treatments. I am excited to learn from you, Captain." Gregorio smiled and gave a slight bow.

"I too am excited to learn from you as well Captain. Shall we examine the supplies and take inventory?" Hermione never felt this way with any of the other tree kind. Finally someone on her level! Granted she loved Questa and Aalish, but the older one didn't know as much and the younger one knew too much.

* * *

A couple hours passed as Hermione and Gregorio inspected the supplies and spoke of different healing processes when she realized the caravan wasn't moving anymore. "Do you feel that? We've stopped." She set down her checklist before walking with Gregorio to the stairs to the upper deck. The moment she stepped out into the sun, she was surprised how temperate it was. She expected a hot dry environment and while some trees hadn't formed their leaves yet, the area was awash in spring colors of green, purples, and yellows. The air temperature was a pleasant 25°c/77°F if she did her math right. Not at all what she imagined she would encounter. Were they not headed to the deserts of the Middle East? She remembered how hot it was when she traveled there with her family in early summer five years before.

"Spring is the best time to be in this land. The color palette and the amount of medicinal herbs are astounding. I'll send some men to gather them once camp is established." Gregorio leaned on the handrail and smiled.

"Yes please do. I have read of all the natural wonders of the area but seeing it before my time is astounding." Hermione looked out as the shield dissolved and a horn was sounded. It was time to unload.

* * *

It took several hours to unload the army supplies and Hermione was busy setting up the hospital tents when she heard a small cough behind her. She turned around and saw Eralina in her chest armor.

"Eralina, how may I assist you?" Hermione bowed her head slightly.

"I—came to get an examination. If I am going to be fighting soon, I want to make sure I am verified to do so." Hermione could tell something else was bothering her, but she went along.

"Of course, let's go to a private exam area." Hermione pointed to a smaller closed off tent and opened the flap. Eralina walked in and leaned against the table. "So, do you have any particular worries?"

She watched as Eralina scoffed then looked down at her pregnant belly. Her hands were shaking, "Worries? Physically, I know I am able to handle any fight, but my heart tells me to run, to take myself, Maon and my child and run to the ends of the earth. I want to never be found and raise my child without fear of dying. I want to just once live a life like I did before Nieva, before Tukdra's insanity."

Hermione could feel the fear and sadness ebbing from the young mother. Here sat one of the most powerful beings in existence. However at the same time and in the same place sat a scared teen who didn't want to lose her baby. "Well, what does Maon think about that idea?"

Eralina looked up with her sad emerald eyes, red from held back tears. "I haven't told him my thoughts, but I suspect he knows them already. He'd tell me that I can't abandon our men on the eve of a battle. He has confidence we can defeat and capture Tukdra, so Mother can purify him."

"Do you think he would be right in that assessment?" Hermione leaned on the table next to Eralina. She really wanted to help her friend work out her worries.

"If I know anything about my love, he is always right. I have a bad habit of letting my fear rule my reason. I know when I am in the thick of battle, I can rely on hundreds of years of instinct, but in every life, the portion of me that existed before my awakening is afraid. I hear their voice questioning my motives and I have to convince them it is for the betterment of humanity. "

"So what does Sundra tell Eralina to make her feel better?" Hermione never thought that the person they were before was still in them. She assumed it was a melding of personalities.

Eralina looked down in thought then smiled. "She says, kick his arse, but don't let any harm come to the baby." She looked back at Hermione and smiled. "I assured her I will do both."

"So, I take it you have made a choice?" Hermione looked intently at Eralina's eyes. She watched as the warrior leader examined her face then smiled.

"I have made my choice, Lady Granger. Your council is as wise as your treatments. "Eralina stood and the two left the smaller tent. "How are you finding your new medical assistants? Have you laid out your plans with them?"

"Oh yes, I have spoken with Gregorio. We have gone over the medical supplies and he is going to send some of his men to gather more local herbs here once we finish setting up camp." Hermione grew excited once more at the skills she was going to learn soon.

"I am glad. He is one of my oldest and most devoted to Mother since well before Nieva. Learn as much as you can from him. I don't think he will disappoint. Please continue with the preparations." Eralina smiled, bowed her head then left the tent.

* * *

After a busy day and an uncomfortable sleep, Hermione awoke in the early morning sunlight. There was a meeting of the command staff about their battle plan. She walked toward the lead craft and could see the men gathering. On the deck and within earshot, she saw Antonio, Dax, Questa, Heather, Maon, and Eralina. Hermione was wondering where Aalish was when she saw her step out from behind her mother. Harry and Ron were already towards the back of the crowd and she joined them right as Antonio spoke.

"Greetings everyone and good morning. Now that we have you all assembled we are going to go over our plan for tomorrows assault. For the start of the battle we will of course try to parlay with the enemy to avoid conflict and negotiate a peaceful transition. Knowing this enemy like we all do I know that will not result in a peaceful outcome. To begin we will have Heather provide a protective shield. Her part will be mostly to destroy most of their ground troops. Sigmund and his archers will create multiple volleys with their special long bows. These new weapons have a farther range and are more powerful than the enemy's. Once their numbers have been sufficiently reduced we will send the men on horseback to clean up the rest. Now barring any unforeseeable tactics by the enemy we should come out victorious and take the city."

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry. She was actually surprised at how routine the briefing went. Antonio spoke like a seasoned General when he laid out his strategy. Yet, this didn't surprise her too much given the hundreds of years of battles the group had endured.

Eralina then walked to the lead and spoke, "Captains Granger, Potter, and Weasley will be in charge of field medicine and armament to attend to the wounded and replace broken weapons. Your magical abilities should allow you to move quickly in the field and avoid any unwanted confrontations. My cousins have been assigned to you and will provide you protection from the enemy forces so you can do your work."

Hermione, Ron and Harry bowed their heads and saluted. She thought to herself that the three of them would have to apparate throughout the battle and take at least one tree folk each. The rest will have to provide protection to the medical and armaments.

"I want all of you to make sure any repairs to your armor and weapons are completed by sunset. I know these next few hours will no doubt be tense, but with Mother's help we shall be victorious." Antonio raised his hands in the air as the crowd cheered. Hermione had to admit to herself, for a pep talk this was kind of depressing. She felt that the act of war was a terrifying act, but those around her didn't see war as she did. It almost felt as if they were preparing for a new job with its procedural checklist as it were. Her mind wandered more about how she was going to proceed when she noticed Eralina, Heather, and Sigmund talking. Silently she activated 'Audio intensicio' to hear their conversation.

"Are you two ready to do your scouting mission?" Eralina looked at them both as she rested her hands on her armored belly.

"Yes, m'lady we are ready. While we are doing our intimidation, we will look at troop numbers, store houses, and weapons." Sigmund bowed his head slightly.

"If I find any weapons I'm destroying them. The greater the handicap on their end the better it is for us. Besides, nobody has been able to stand against my dragon." Heather smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dragon, is she going to do the same dragon she did at Troy? Hermione didn't want to miss a sight like that. She watched as Heather and Sigmund jumped from the lead craft. Heather produced a small amber bubble that encased the two and sped off towards Jerusalem. Hermione remembered the city in her time. She knew the approximate distance between where she was and the city. She took deep breath and apparated behind a building high above the city. She looked down into a courtyard and could see Tukdra or Bertram or whatever he called himself standing with the Redwood King and an unknown Muslim archer. Once again, she activated 'Audio intensicio' to listen to them talk.

"I can remember this place as a small village hundreds of years ago. Now, look at it. In no small part to me, it has achieved this greatness." Bertram sounded very confident to her. She hated smug people. The arrogance in his speech wasn't that much different than the cultured tones she expected in Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, you sure knew how to manipulate the Romans into doing what you wanted," Ludwig sounded amused by that statement. His voice chilled her in memory of the beast executioner McNair.

"Just like the humans before them, they sought great power. I gave it to them and despite their foolishness, this city survived." Bertram waved his hand around as if he was rehashing an old statement when he looked towards the city.

"Now we stand upon its streets, once more. We are new conquerors destined to propel it into your new capital, Bertram." Ludwig folded his arms across his chest. Hermione noticed the archer stood silently, his face looked as if he didn't care what they talked about. It was like he was there because he was told to be.

Bertram turned and smiled to the larger man. "Yes, my friend. Once I have established my power base, I shall make this city far grander than Rome."

"What of Constantinople? They are equally as large. If Sundra sides with them, it could cause a problem for us eventually." Ludwig turned to the east where the rival city lay.

Hermione watched as Bertram shook his head then looked to the east "Are you serious? Look how easy it was for you to clear a path for us to get into this city. The Christian forces are weaker than I could have imagined! Give them enough gold and they will fight for us. If we grant them access to the city, they will purge it of the citizens. That's how it was when we let the Greeks into Troy all those centuries ago. They will plunder, rape, and destroy what is currently here. If that's how this city goes, then I will raise it from the ashes rebuilt in my vision." Hermione could really see how much of a demented person he was with that statement. He would see the death of thousands to see him a benefactor of the new population? She could see the similarities of him and Voldemort with that one statement alone.

Ludwig turned back to Bertram. "So, do you think he will show here? Will he try and take this city from you?"

"Let him or shall I say her try. I am within the city. While they fight to gain entry, they will crash into the walls like the ocean on the shore." Hermione had an internal chuckle. He still acts as if he didn't get his backside handed to him before. Eralina is even more determined now to win.

The archer pointed to the main gates and spoke in Arabic. "Commander, the main gates."

Hermione could see the campfires belonging to the Crusaders from all over Europe camped outside the walls. She then heard Ludwig speak, "What the hell is that?" In the distance, from the direction of Eralina's camp she could see a large cloud of dust flying through the air.

She could see an object was moving at a great speed while undulating toward them. Before any of them could act, Heather's giant amber colored beast crashed over the large wall. Hermione was shocked because it was different than what she saw on the tapestry. It had the look of an ancient dragon with four strong legs, a long massive body and sharp claws that dug into the high walls. The beast let out a mighty roar so powerful the ground shook. Hermione watched as it crushed the ramparts along the wall with its clawed feet. The dragon's immense length was so great it obliterated the many weapon bunkers and destroyed their barracks.

"Get down there and stop her!" Bertram ordered the two men. His face was so red from anger she doubt he could hear anything but his heartbeat.

Hermione watched as the big man and the archer raced to meet the dragon. Yet she was too confident as a noise came from behind her. From her right peripheral vison the tip of a blue flamed sword came into view. "Who are you and why are you here?" A woman's cold voice sounded behind her. Her mind raced, she knew who she was and she knew she was quick. Her wand was in her left hand and she didn't think Ember knew she was a witch so she acted quickly to get some distance. "Alarte Ascendare!"

Ember flew high up and smashed into the adjacent wall which gave Hermione the time to distance herself. Much to her surprise Ember didn't grunt when she was hit the wall and landed on her feet still facing her. "You are of the magic folk. Are you in league with Nieva?" She drew her other sword and it ignited in blue flame.

"I wouldn't associate myself with her in the least bit." Hermione pointed her wand at Ember. For each step Ember took forward she took back.

"Are you a spy for Eralina? If so, I will have to dispatch you now." Ember quickened her pace and Hermione wasn't nearly ready to fight someone like her.

"I don't have to tell you anything and I don't have time to deal with you." Hermione jumped up in the air and announced, "I'll be seeing you!" She then apparated away from the castle. She reappeared on the caravan where she had left and a few seconds later Heather and Sigmund came back. The two then jumped back to the main craft and into the command center. Heather had caused a lot of damage and maybe with it they had a chance to win.

Hermione sighed when a familiar wheezing sound flooded her mental library. She felt Harry pulled into her mind as well. Once again the two of them were staring at the same familiar blue police box. The same doctor impersonating god of knowledge stepped out of the TARDIS and into her library. Hermione took a seat and rested her chin on her hands, "So, what is the cause of your visit this time?"

The green eyed god smiled, "You're time in this universe is coming to an end. You are standing at the edge of your departure. However, do not believe your journey has ended, for I fear this is just the first chapter. Why haven't you put in the contacts that the doctor and his nurse gave to you? You understand that the technology keeps them clean. You may need the abilities they have to provide you with a view like no other."

Hermione didn't even have a chance to answer when Talib turned to Harry, "It was decided that you should wear them as well. You will find a pair on the night stand next to your bed in your cabin. It will make much more sense than those glasses you wear. Not only will they correct your myopia, they will also give you access to the knowledge you seek. Upon your return, they will link up to any Solamoon databases that may exist in your Universe. It is a test, but we believe they will maintain the link to this universe when you return to yours. I expect to see the battle from your eyes when it begins. Do not disappoint or I will have to send forth my minions to bop your heads together."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Fine, you win. I will put the contacts in upon my return from my mental library. However, if the sand from the desert gets into my eye and causes major damage to my cornea because I'm wearing them, then you shall see the reality of the statement hell hath no fury."


	16. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **16\. The Calm before the Storm**

Hermione left the Time Lord to his occupied corner of her mind library. She was still quite apprehensive when it came to putting in the contacts. She wasn't exactly sure why they gave her so many butterflies. Perhaps she wouldn't have considered it if they were presented to her in her original time. She wondered if the fact that they were in a dusty desert in the dark ages really added to her unease. They really didn't have access to the technology or magical development to fix her eyes if she ended up with a scratched cornea. Then there was the consideration of the fact that they were not just the typical cellophane moldable plastic one associated with contacts. She hadn't done much research into nanotechnology because its development only exited in science fiction in her current timeline. She understood the concepts of living in a mental matrix of a computerized simulation, but even nanotech hadn't invaded the American Movie scene like virtual reality had.

Her mind went back to that touch screen device that the nurse easily manipulated. It was tech straight from the deep futuristic space traveling science fiction like Doctor Who, Star Trek, or Star Wars. She knew what Muggle Technology was capable of from her own time. It wasn't even on the cusp of technology like that. Their tellie's were still big boxes that either sat on the floor or on a large display stand. The monitors for computers were elongated behemoths that took up much of her work station. Neither one of them were as flat and streamlined as the technology that existed within the doctor's and his wife's laboratory. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how far into the future this Mindbreaker universe they'd escaped from was in comparison to hers. She was excited about the mobile phone developments, but even they didn't have colored screens.

Hermione knew she was overthinking it, as she walked with the square plastic container in the palm of her hand toward the bathroom within her cabin. It was built out of the same wood as the rest of the decks of the caravan. However, it had running water and flushing toilets similar to what she would expect from her time. It was molded directly from the wood and she still hadn't figured out what happened to the waste water when she flushed the toilet. It was like it vanished, but she knew magic didn't exist in the current universe. She stood in front of the wash basin and stared in the reflective surface that resembled a mirror over the basin. She knew the technology for the crafting of mirrors that size was near impossible in the current times. However, again the cabin had transformed a wall in the bathroom to have one. It was like her quarters were somehow reading her mind and changing her surroundings to leave her more comfortable.

She opened the case and two blue rimmed circular shaped items sat harmlessly in a saline solution. She reached in with the tip of her forefinger and fished the first one out. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves as she pressed it toward her brown eye. She had never needed corrective lenses, for which she'd always been thankful. Some people just weren't made to stick something in their eyes. The contact made a slurping noise and appeared to have molded perfectly to her iris. A shiver ran up her spin. She knew what just happened was just wrong. Instead of ripping the thing from her eyeball, she reached in and pulled out the second one. She popped it into her other honey-brown eye. Only then did she let out a slow breath.

She stared at herself in the mirror and watched as a blue circular light flashed around her pupil before completely fading. The next thing she noticed was the mirror reflecting her image faded away and she was presented with a list of topics. She moved her eye toward the topic of health scans. She was surprised when her heartrate appeared right next to her image on the mirror. It then listed several other health related items like the fact that she had healed bones in her humerus where she'd broke it at age five. She was far too adventurous and decided to jump on the bed. She ended up landing far too hard on her arm directly onto the ancient hardwood floors of her bedroom floor. She had worn that cast for quite a bit of her summer that year.

She let out a nervous chuckle when it flashed over her reproductive information and informed her that she had just ovulated. It recommended that she either attempt fertilization if she was interested in reproducing or avoiding it if she wasn't. It estimated that her period would arrive in two weeks if no egg was fertilized. She shook her head and walked out of her quarters. She needed to see Harry and she wondered what he was seeing with his contacts. When she focused on the crafts decks, the information minimized itself out of her main field of view.

She quickly walked across the gangplank toward his cabin. She knocked on the door before walking into the room when he told her to come in. She could tell he already had his contacts in when his emerald eyes stared back at her without the usual rounded frames. She gasped at just how much was hidden behind those frames. However, that gasp turned to something else entirely when her contacts displayed his health stats. His body was quickly labeled with far more broken bones than hers had. She could see where almost every bone in his body had been broken at one time or another. He had several fractures. The only part of his body that didn't resemble the rest was his right arm that had been regrown in his second year. The health scans listed all of the malnutrition he'd faced in the past. It showed where one of his ribs hadn't healed properly and was causing him pain as it rubbed against one of his oblique muscles.

His brow quickly furrowed, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your life with the Dursleys was far worse than you ever told us, wasn't it?" The question escaped from her mouth before her brain could analyze it. As soon as it slipped out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

His face closed off, "What are those contacts showing you?"

Hermione groaned and sat down on his bed, "You have far too many broken bones. Magic protects us from many of our accidents as a child. The doctors said that my break was clean and showed signs of being perfectly set and started to heal before they even put the cast on me. Many of your bones were not properly set and looked like they just healed on their own. I can only assume that happened because your magic was busy healing muscle, blood loss, and any other life threatening injuries to properly focus on the bones. Just how did you survive?"

Harry stood and walked back and forth as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm not comfortable having this discussion. It's in the past. I never have to live with them again. I am safe and there's no point in dwelling on something that I cannot change."

Hermione blinked and the health scan view from the contacts stopped. "You know that such experiences leave a mark on one's psyche. You can keep on running away from it, but at some point your past will catch up with you. Just know that I will always be here for you."

Harry stopped and stared down at his boot clad feet, "Sometimes I wonder about the magic that sent us here. Chronia called herself a Time Witch. What if others could harness such powers? I wouldn't trust myself with such power because I would want to go back and fix my past, but only indirectly. I would want to save my parents, but mostly I want to save Severus. His childhood was just as bad as mine, but most of his abuse was caused by his own father. If I had the ability to go back in time, I would save Severus from his father. I would probably stop his mother from marrying his father. I would show up when she discovered she was with child and offer her protection."

Hermione's heart just broke at that statement. She pulled him to her and whispered, "Oh Harry, you've been through so much, but you still think of others."

* * *

Hermione and Harry left his cabin and they made their way to the lead craft. When they stepped on the deck, they could see Eralina, Sigmund, Questa, Heather, Dax and Antonio standing around conversing about Heather's attack on the city. The contacts began displaying the health of each of them and when she stared at Eralina she could see a display of the baby in her womb as it kicked and moved around. She kept what she saw to herself as the pair stood silently and listened.

"So, how did it go?" Eralina looked at her young shield maiden intently.

"I was able to destroy a majority of the wooden ramparts along the wall and some of the stone ones as well. I took out their armory and some of the surrounding structures before Grundfrund and his archer friend showed up." Heather folded her arms across her chest confidently.

Eralina turned to her archer. Hermione saw this archer. He was the quiet type like Sigmund, his possible equal. "Archer, is he a new recruit?"

Sigmund bowed his head then met her eyes. "Yes, m'lady, it appears he was given a bow with similar enchantment spells on it as the ones I gave out back in Corin's Village."

Maon stepped forward from Eralina's right side side, "Do you think this is one of your trained archers?"

Sigmund shook his head, "No, Sir. This is definitely one of the Turk's archers. I would have to assume since Tukdra was once our leader, he would retain such spells. He apparently has put a new strategy into play." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had forgotten that Tukdra or whatever his name was now was once one of them.

Eralina nodded at that suggestion. Hermione could only assume she agreed with his assessment. "Makes sense really. In our last confrontation, they were unable to match both Heather and Sigmund for their skills. Since they don't have a shield mage, they are going for the next best thing, an archer of their own with similar skills to Sigmund's."

Sigmund saluted with a fist to his chest, "That is my assessment, as well, m'lady."

Antonio turned his electric blue eyes at Sigmund. Hermione thought they were almost as stunning as Harry's eyes. "Do you think he is a problem for you?"

Sigmund shook his head "His bow may have the spell, but his body is still human. His eyesight is in no way comparable to mine. I can see and counter any arrow he launches."

"I say you don't even give him any opportunities to fire a shot. You get a kill shot, you take it." Dax ordered staring at Sigmund. Hermione was surprised by the sternness of Dax's order. She was so used to him joking around, but when it came down to business he was all in.

"As you command, sir," Sigmund bowed his head.

Questa took a few steps away from the cabin, her hands behind her back. "So, how long do we wait before we confront him?"

Eralina didn't answer right away. She was looking at the deck of the craft and tilted her head as if she was listening for something. She then turned her gaze to the southeast where they all turned to look. Hermione could see a large cloud of dust coming their way. From behind her she could hear Eralina question. "Am I the only one seeing that?"

Sigmund coughed, "No, m'lady, they are warriors riding on the backs of war elephants. I never thought they would be used in battle this far west. However-"

"What is it you see?" Eralina's voice carried much concern.

"There is the four-armed woman sitting on the largest elephant, she appears to have blue skin. I have never seen God or tree like this before, perhaps the leader of the group? I've heard tales of a Hindu Goddess, named Kali that fits her description, but I thought they were mere tales."

Kali, did he just say Kali? She is one of the ten Mahavidyas if Hermione's memory was correct. Yet, she was in agreement with Sigmund. Kali was just a myth, wasn't she? She turned to look back at the group when Dax came up behind Sigmund and slapped him on the back.

"Kali, that's a good one, Sigmund. How about you pull the other one?"

Hermione could see Eralina continuing to stare in the direction Sigmund said this mythical Goddess was coming from. She couldn't help from wondering how much longer before they could all see the army. They didn't have long to wait before the blue-skinned, four armed being arrived. Hermione saw the being had silver spoked emerald green eyes, and a mixture of silver and black curls cascading down her back. She was clad in leather battle armor that kept her tastefully covered. She wore copper chainmail stockings with leather boots atop them. A Greek split skirt allowed for free movement. Copper colored chainmail was wrapped around her neck keeping it protected.

Hermione was gob smacked when she realized Kali sat upon the largest elephants she had ever seen. It had red and gold silk dressings with decorative war paints around the head and ears. Kali held the reins tied to the tusks of the large beast with two hands. One of the remaining hands held an iron sword and the other gripped a bronze trident. The trident appeared to have sparks of electricity between the three prongs. Kali wasn't tree kind, she was a human goddess. Hermione was just getting her mind wrapped around tree kind and now she is seeing an actual muggle goddess. She couldn't believe the legends were real.

Hermione watched as the elephants stopped and many female warriors stepped off of the backs of the creatures. They were of normal height and everything seemed other worldly as if they too came from another time. Hermione watched as a blonde haired woman stepped from the second elephant wearing a golden crown she hadn't seen before. She looked like a warrior queen and she carried herself like one. She was dressed in leather, mail, and bronze plate armor. She was covered in jewels, but well protected. Hermione watched as this queen walked toward Eralina with a smiled on her lips, "Eralina, I was informed you are set to battle your brother and that traitor Grundfrund. I am here with my fig army to help you in your task." Fig army, so they were tree kind after all?

"Cassiopeia, how did you- Talib. I should have known. Your arrival is a most welcome surprise and I honor your request to aid us in the pending battle. However, are you not afraid that Grundfrund will seek you out?"

The queen of the figs laughed and looked around, "I have nothing to fear from that pig. When the battle comes, I will show my power. I don't fear him. He holds no power over me or my warriors. The Oracles of Delphi, who sought refuge with the rest of the Olives upon my isle, were told by Talib to assist you as you have surmised. It is now time for me to lend my assistance. We took the gateway to the Red Sea and gathered supplies in India. I'm sure we'll make quite the statement riding out on our beautiful war elephants." Cassiopeia turned to look at the beasts, her smile broad.

Hermione noticed that Kali was looking intently at her and Harry. She tried not to make eye contact with the goddess when suddenly she leapt from her elephant and landed on the deck in front of them. The impact made the craft sway as she leaned down and inhaled deeply around the pair. Hermione and Harry stood frozen at the sight of this blue skinned being in their faces. "You…are magic folk." Kali's voice sounded a mix of female and male. "Are you in league with Nieva? Are you spies for that betrayer?" Kali stood and raised the arm that held the sword. A sneer came across her face revealing sharp teeth, when Eralina appeared in front of Hermione.

"They are magic folk, but they are with me. You will cause them no harm or you will answer to my wrath." Hermione could see a dull emerald glow around Eralina and could only imagine her eyes were a glow as well.

Hermione looked up at Kali with her heart pounding in her ears; the contacts activated and displayed a strange sight. Kali wasn't one being, she was two. Kali took a few steps back and as Cassiopeia jumped onto the deck a bright light came from Kali. She split into two blue-skinned beings, yet something about them reminded Hermione of someone, and Eralina appeared to know them. There was a blonde girl who held the trident wearing leather battle armor and the other being was a young man that held the sword and was dressed in copper chainmail and armor. Hermione heard Eralina gasp in surprise, "What are you two doing here? You didn't have blue skin the last time I saw you."

The blonde girl bowed her head slightly. "Yes, please remember to call me Li, and he is Ka. We don't need our true lineage to give us away so close to the battle. We simply used the magic of Avalon to dye our skin blue, to hide in plain sight."

Hermione's thoughts went back to the idea of 'the magic of Avalon' is it the nanites? Eralina groaned slightly before she replied, "I think this is a bit too much. Perhaps we should retire to the war room. If you should wish, you can corral your Elephants toward the rear of the caravan. I'm sure they need a bit of rest."

The twins, Cassiopeia, the shield mage, Questa, and the rest of her generals followed Eralina onto the Caravan. Hermione and Harry walked in and stood guard at the door while the group walked into the room with the newly improved map. Neither the queen nor the twins showed any signs of surprise at its capabilities. Hermione watched as Eralina turned to the Fig Queen, "When should we expect the Cypress Army?"

Hermione was surprised at the zooming abilities of these contacts as she could see the queen approached the map and pointed to the south in the Arabian Desert sands. She could see the map zoomed in on a woman dressed in light armor who rode a camel. Riding right beside her was a male dressed the same way. They were leading hundreds of men and woman with scimitar blades at their belts through the desert sands toward Jerusalem. "They will arrive in a little more than a day."

Eralina turned toward Questa and smiled, "I need to answer your previously asked question before we were interrupted by a stampede of war elephants. We need to officially challenge them to open battle. Tukdra cannot refuse a request like that." An open challenge, is that the same thing as a declaration of war?

"Let Dax and I do it. We will issue the challenge to them personally. Old Grundy will love to see us together again." Antonio turned and slapped Dax's back, "Won't he Brother?"

"Indeed Brother, he will be thoroughly overjoyed when he sees the two of us!" Dax laughed as Hermione did mental head shake. Upon her contacts she could see a message from Harry, how did he figure out how to do that?

" _So, according to my research most wars were started if the enemy forces didn't meet the demands of the 'offended' nation. In ancient Rome, they would send a messenger or herald who would try to seek some kind of restitution. If they didn't get it within a month, they would declare war."_ The message was accompanied by supporting documentation.

Hermione nodded as she stared straight ahead. She was going through the program files when she saw the 'messenger' icon. Typing a response with her eyes the group continued to plan.

Eralina nodded, "Very well." She turned to her shield mage, "Heather, when can you travel again?"

Hermione turned her gaze to the young girl, inadvertently misspelling a word in her text response. _"I don't think they follow such a strict probalcleke."_

Harry held back a laugh that only she heard. _"I don't believe they follow such a strict PROTOCOL either, but there isn't too much traditional with this group."_

"Give me some time to nap for at least a couple of hours. I'll be ready by then." She opened the trap door that lead to down below deck to sleep.

Hermione watched as Eralina stared at the now closed trap door that lead to Heather's room, "I love that girl. She tries harder than any of us to prove she is as strong as ever despite her youth."

"I think she is still harboring her insecurities since her one and only failure. The biggest shield she has up is an emotional one." Questa looked at the trap door and then to Eralina with questioning eyes.

"Well, we can't dwell on that now. We have a new battle to focus on. We need to give it everything we have. I want to see one of my children grow to adulthood." Eralina placed her hand upon her swollen abdomen. Hermione's mind drifted back to her earlier conversation with Eralina. She was right to be afraid.

"Take heart, my love. We will see the end of this battle unscathed." Maon hugged her from behind.

Hermione saw the twins smack their hands together and exclaimed in unison, "We're going to have a little cousin!" Wait, what did they mean? Are they tree kind too? How are they related to Eralina?

Eralina let out a chuckle when the two melted back into Kali with their contact. Their increased height caused their head to hit the wooden beam ceiling. "I thought you two would have control over that by now?" Eralina then turned around to face Maon and smiled. "I know. I will make sure of it."

"Don't worry. Either way Eralina, I will watch your back." Aalish announced confidently from the doorway. Her proclamation startled Hermione. She didn't hear the door open.

"Thank you, my friends." Eralina smiled and bowed her head in respect.

* * *

After the meeting Hermione and Harry hung about the lead craft. She was waiting for Heather to awaken. Dax and Antonio were talking about their strategy for the battle and cracking jokes back and forth when she got the nerve up to walk over and talk to them. "Excuse me Generals, may I ask some questions?"

Both men turned to look at her, smiles still on their faces. Dax replied first, "What can we do for you Captain?"

"What should we be expecting with this battle? I mean are we to just provide support for the knights from Constantinople or back up the tree folk?" Hermione put her hands behind her back as she looked back and forth between the two.

Dax gave a look over to Antonio then looked down at his hands for a moment then back at her. "Well Captain, what you can expect is a lot of blood and death. I know you've seen your fair share but I do not know if you've seen a man disemboweled or take the head of a man intent on taking yours. You three will be hanging back with our cousins from the city. Eralina told you what she has planned for you three in the fight so I suggest you keep your minds focused on your tasks and let them protect you."

Antonio then spoke up, "However, if the occasion arises and you do have to fend for yourself, do not hold back because they will not afford you the same courtesy. I know you have sword training but if you are more proficient with your wands use them. Can you kill with those?"

"There is a killing curse that we use in extreme situations but-" Hermione was stopped by Antonio.

"Use it, on anyone trying to kill you. Clear a path if you have to. If enough of them see you do that, they will avoid you. Keep your guard up always."

Hermione nodded, but her heart began to race. How long could she avoid using the killing curse before it became too easy to use it?


	17. Clash of Titans

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **17\. Clash of Titans**

Hermione stood in silence as Heather emerged from the lower decks. The young tree spirit had the remnants of sleep in her eyes. The amber wielder walked toward Antonio and Dax in a zombie like daze of someone still caught in a half dream. She yawned, "Are you two ready?"

"Aye, we're ready. Are you sure you are?" Dax quipped and smiled at Antonio.

"Cousin, did you forget about the last time you joked with me after I awoke from a nap?" Heather shot a look at Dax that made even Hermione shiver. She couldn't decide who was more frightening when mad. The girl had so much energy contained in such a small package.

Dax's smiled quickly faded before he coughed slightly, "Oh well you'll have to forgive me. I had a momentary lapse in memory." He turned his head to see the smiling Antonio and slapped his hands together. "Well, let's get this over with."

Hermione stood next to a silent Harry as she watched the three of them jump off the nose of the lead craft. Before they touched the ground, Heather produced her shield. The three sped off towards the city. Hermione wished she could follow them. She wanted to badly to apparate directly to where they would appear at the city gates. She could just imagine the response to the presence of those three. The two men had a tendency to be as big of pranksters as the Marauders. If Tree Kind existed in her universe, then she would expect either Dax or Antonio was Sirius Black and the other was probably James. She shook the thought from her head. Hadn't Ron just recently proved to them that Tree Kind also existed in their universe? The reality of that thought was too scary to comprehend.

"How ready are you for this?" Harry's voice sounded somber as it echoed in her left ear. She was thankful for the distraction. She really couldn't ride on that mental rollercoaster for much longer.

"I'm not, but I have to be. All of us have to be if we have a chance of surviving this." Hermione turned to look at his green eyes, freed from the glasses he was reliant upon most his life. The contacts gave her a status on his health. She assumed it the same for him when he looked at her. His heart was racing and he appeared nervous. She wondered if it was because of the upcoming battle or if there were other underlining factors. No, she wouldn't think about those right now. They had to get through the current battle and complete their mission before she could consider the bond growing between the two of them. There was always a time and a place for everything.

"Do you think Aalish knows how to get us out of here? Do you really think she has it all figured out?" Harry's eyes were wide with concern. He had the right to be. After all, in order to get home, they have to fight their way through an epic confrontation neither of them had witnessed before. The battle with magic wands at a distance was completely different than up close sword on chainmail battle.

"She appears to have great confidence that she can. How she will do it? I do not know." Hermione's mind knew her friend possessed knowledge of many things, but was she smart enough to create a temporal opening between dimensions? That would take either magic that the current universe lacked or technology that couldn't exist in the Dark Ages. However, if anyone could find the answer, it would be Aalish. She possessed knowledge gifted to her by a god after all.

"So, I take it those three left to issue the challenge?" Eralina's voice sounded from behind Hermione.

She turned around to see Eralina wearing her usual daily garb consisting of a pant skirt combination with her ever expanding chest armor protecting her pregnant belly. Hermione's contacts gave her a diagnosis of her friend and the baby, Hermione bowed her head slightly and gave her salute, "Yes, they left about five minutes ago. Do you suspect they will take long?"

Eralina smiled. "I don't suspect that they will be gone too much longer. I speculate my brother and Grundfrund are foaming at the mouth right about now."

The idea did amuse Hermione when a message came across her contacts from Harry. ' _Are you ever going to tell her the gender of her baby?'_

' _No, in this day and age they knew these things were always a surprise. I don't want to ruin it for her.'_ Hermione was surprised at how well she mastered the chat feature.

In a cloud of dust, Heather, Dax, and Antonio returned and jumped onto the main deck. Eralina walked over and greeted them. "So I take it he accepted our challenge?"

Dax laughed. "Oh you could say that. I've never seen our old friends so red in the face."

"I agree brother. I thought old Grundy was going to explode with how angry he was." Antonio laughed.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what did he say?" Eralina interjected, her arms folded across her chest.

"They agreed to meet us in an open area south of the city. He wants to meet at dawn." Dax was almost matter of fact about his reply. They really have done this a lot.

Harry pushed a map overlay of the area and highlighted the open field onto her contacts. ' _It looks wide enough for a battle. There are areas of high ground in their favor, but they are far enough away from the main field to not cause too much of an issue.'_

' _It's probably safe to assume that Eralina's map in the war room can see the same.'_ Hermione went through her menu options and discovered a trace feature. She read the details and set her contacts to locate and pinpoint the heartbeats and energy signals of herself, Harry, Ron and Eralina. It would allow her to know where they were if they got separated during the fight. She hoped those heartbeats were still on her display tomorrow.

* * *

The morning of the battle broke with the pale violets of the new day. The whole camp was active as soldiers triple checked their gear and put the final touches to their weapons. Hermione went over in her mind the defensive spells she had learned in fifth year and the more unique ones from her Unspeakable training. She didn't want to use the killing curse if she didn't have to.

Her thoughts floated to Harry and Ron, to how they were doing and how their preparations were going. She accessed her display of vital signs and could see Eralina's heart racing. She was nervous, no scared! Hermione wanted to go talk to her, make her feel better, but she couldn't, she had to continue the preparations. After twenty minutes passed, a messenger came down the caravan with orders to assemble near the lead deck. She made her way across the gangplanks and noticed more troops had arrived. They were the ones on camels she saw the day before on the map. The two leaders approached the caravan leaving their camels with the rest of their company.

Her contacts zoomed in on the two leaders as they leaped onto the lead craft. Hermione could see the woman's pine green eyes. The contacts told her that the woman and the man were fraternal twins, no wonder they looked so much alike. She watched as they approached Eralina who quickly brought them into an embrace.

"Ahk-Liha, I never thought I would see you again." Eralina's smile was broad as she held her friend tightly.

Hermione watched as the woman pulled back from the hug, Hermione noticed her Arab features with her beautiful almond-shaped eyes. Ahk-Liha's mouth dropped open, "Sundra? So you decided to try out a woman's visage for once, did you? I am glad to see this. Many times I have been male, but luckily, I came back to the amazing magic of the Figs. As you have experienced, they have commissioned special armor for us on Avalon."

Eralina nodded. "It has become quite useful. The magic of Avalon is indeed wonderful."

" _More reinforcements? We may just have a chance after-all of surviving this and making our way back home."_ Harry's message interrupted her eavesdropping _._

" _It appears so, and they are also wearing nanites armor. They don't look like the Fig warriors however. More middle-eastern by their features,"_ Hermione was trying to keep up with her digital conversation and what Eralina was saying when the leaders parted ways.

Hermione watched as Eralina turned back to Maon, "So, let's go see about our men while the other armies prepare." Eralina and Maon were joined by Questa, Aalish, Heather, and Sigmund. Dax and Antonio jumped upon the deck as well. Hermione saw Eralina move forward to where they all could see her from the bow of the deck. The soldiers raised their voices as they cheered for their leader. She watched as they talked between themselves. Antonio didn't look too happy with the topic at all.

Eralina took Dax and Maon's hands and the rest of the command staff did the same. They all closed their eyes in concentration. Hermione could see Eralina muttering a spell under her breath in Ta'Entian. She opened her eyes and she was glowing emerald green that slowly spreading to the rest of those in the chain. Hermione watched as they were soon all covered in her emerald aura.

She stared at her men below and spoke. To Hermione's surprise they all spoke in unison with Eralina, "My friends, in moments, we will embark on the final leg of our long journey. We shall succeed in the mission we all traveled so far to complete. We come in aid of our great host, but we are here to stop the schemes of Tukdra Blackoak." Eralina paused to look over her army before she continued, "He has convinced the people of Jerusalem that he is their savior. We will liberate them just as we did for our friends in Corin's Village." Hermione looked around her as the soldiers raised their swords, spears, and shields in the air before she raised her entwined hands in the air to silence them. "We will fight with honor. We will fight with dignity. We will respect the defeated enemy. Once we enter the city, we will not loot it. We will protect the citizens from being harmed by the retreating enemy. Once all is done, we will return the city to its people. Now, raise your hands to the glory of freedom!"

Hermione felt caught up in the speech as she raised her hands in the air along with the rest of the army. She could see Eralina release her grip on her friends as they broke apart and started coughing. She wondered what kind of physical toll the spell had on them. Antonio then walked to the front of the craft and yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. Antonio yelled, "Get your men to your carts."

Hermione quickly made her way to her cart with her city guards and tree folk protectors. They had loaded the carts with medical supplies and other items she will need for field work. She noticed that there were one hundred carts strong that were arranged into two rows of fifty. The war elephants were lined up behind the carts as were the camels. She could see the lead cart with Heather sitting on the bench. This was it. The time to fight had come.

* * *

Hermione was surprised at how fast they had arrived just outside the battle site. While she was used to such traveling, it appeared the war elephants didn't enjoy it as much. They were trumpeting the entire journey. The carts came to a quick halt and everyone quickly exited them and ran towards the lead cart where Eralina sat upon a horse. Next to her on their own mounts sat Maon, Dax, and Antonio. Cassiopeia sat upon the large war elephant commanded by Kali followed by Ahk-Liha and her brother Ka-Le'Num on their camels. This was war on a scale she hadn't seen as Sigmund lead a troop of archers and soldiers. Questa and Aalish climbed onto one of the war elephants with the spearmen. To Hermione's shock, she saw Heather encased in her amber, it looked like armor, was she going to fight too? The spearmen and Calvary were marching behind the archers with the remaining horsed Knights and Camel riding warriors were behind them. It was the plan that Eralina had worked out in the war room the night before. It was designed to both intimidating and incite fear in opposing army because who wants to fight against gods? Hermione used her contacts to zoom into the direction ahead as she saw the Turkish forces coming into view. Eralina and the group stopped within thirty yards of the opposition leaders.

Hermione rode closer and could make out the images of Grundfrund, Ember, and an unknown General from the Turk Army coming to a stop in an empty space between the armies. Eralina, Maon, Dax, and Antonio rode out to meet them, Hermione heard Aalish lean over to her mother and question, "What are they doing? Isn't that dangerous?" What an odd question for her to ask, especially for someone who knew everything, was she playing down her role?

"It is customary at the beginning of a battle to treat with the opposing leadership. It's an attempt to prevent the battle from ever happening." Questa answered.

"How often does it work?" Aalish looked over at the meeting.

"When dealing with Tukdra and his followers, it never works." Questa sat straight and folded her arms. Hermione remembered the fight she witnessed before and knew Questa wasn't wrong about that.

An Elephant trumpet distracted Eralina causing her to turn her head to look behind her. Hermione could see her smile when she recognized Kali upon the war elephant with Cassiopeia seating upon a golden throne on a red platform behind them. It was flanked by the two generals riding camels. It appeared that they would join the parley with them.

Hermione could see Eralina sit back in her saddle when they reached dividing point. Kali stopped the elephant to the side and stared down at Grundfrund. It appears he was her new target. Dax spoke as they all planned, "Well, I see you brought your friends to play with us today Grundy. Try not to let them spoil the fun while we have our little dance."

"Amusing, I still owe you for that trap you pulled at Corin's village," Grundfrund growled back at Dax with spittle flying from his clenched teeth. He was right, the giant was mad.

Eralina turned to the giant and added her two cents in, "As usual, General Grundfrund, you act on your emotions and neglect to use your brain. You have a problem accepting your own faults when you fail."

"Talking to me like you still know me, girl? I may act upon my emotions, but I have learned to use both my brawn and my brains when it comes to battle. So, sit and make your base assumptions, while my army scrubs the desert clean of your insects."

A resounding laugh came from the war elephant capturing Grundfrund's attention. "Our side contains the insects you say? I'm surprised that Mother has yet to wipe away the Redwoods traitors for breaking the treaty. A treaty, _you_ were supposed to uphold as king. You are just as filthy as your ancestors wiped clean from existence with her All Fire."

Hermione could see Grundfrund's eyes widen in recognition of Cassiopeia. "How dare you! You are meant to serve me and my whims! You are my queen! You are bound to me and will follow me without question!"

"Ha! Follow a piece of filth such as you? I would never stoop to the depth of your downfall! I am far stronger than you will ever be. Only when you are dead and a new king raises will I help rule a joint army of Figs and Redwoods. You are not the king you once were. You are meant to burn, and you will burn mark my words filth! When that day comes and you are replaced, I know the new king will be everything you are not. He will have strength, virility, and sanity. All things you lack!"

Hermione just say there mouth agape. She wasn't sure exactly what Grundfrund was going to do before Ember grabbed his upper arm to stop him. Her emotionless voice always gave Hermione the chills, "You waste your time with this group, Commander. They will only understand actions not words."

Eralina turned her head to look at the woman. Hermione could see Ember stared at her the entire time. Hermione saw Dax address Ember with spite in his voice, "Ember, you are what I take issue with the most. Nobody threatens my daughter and lives to see a new sunrise."

Hermione could see Ember's cold stare moved toward Dax, "Your threats are meaningless. Since that day, I have seen a number of sunrises. Yet, I still live. I strongly doubt you will prevent me from seeing another."

Eralina finally snapped. Hermione knew in her pregnancy her patience was very short. "It is obvious we will not prevent this battle. I do make this promise to you, General. After we succeed in taking the city, I will not punish any of its citizens for the acts of any within your group and my brother."

"You think it will be that easy? I will use all of your skulls as my drinking cups after I tear you limb from limb. I will show all who resist Lord Blackoak that they will pay the ultimate price!" Grundfrund grunted before turning his horse with Ember and the other General following him.

Hermione could see the movement of the large war elephant move around the group and get in the trios path. Kali leaned down glaring directly at him with a large smile. She showed off rows of sharp white teeth standing out from their blue skin. She held out the sword in one hand up and pointed the trident in the other. She held her other two hands up with their palms to the sky, "I am not sure if you noticed that I am missing my usual accouterments. I will take your head and make a chalice from it. I will then take the head of your lord and drink his blood from your skull."

Grundfrund stared at the four-armed giant and growled, "Who are you?"

"I am Kali, surely you have heard of me in your travels." Kali then looked up toward a high point in the distance. Who was up there?

"What are you staring at?" Grundfrund demanded.

Kali sneered as she looked back down at the general "I am looking at the end of the battle. I hope you are ready for me"

Kali pulled the elephant back toward Eralina and they all rode back to the army. Hermione heard Aalish's question. "So I take it, they didn't want to negotiate?"

Eralina growled, "No." She turned toward Sigmund, "Prepare your men for the archer attack and your response."

Eralina then addressed Questa and the others, "Aalish, you, Heather and your Mother will come toward the back with me. I want you to stay with your mother and the footmen until it is her time to fight."

Aalish responded quickly, "Yes, m'lady." The group then rode toward the back of the army with Maon, Antonio, and Dax following.

Hermione attention was pulled toward Sigmund as he barked out an order, "Archers to the front and prepare to fire!" He walked forward with a group of one hundred men and ran in front of the war elephants and drew their bows. "Alright men when they fire, I want you to do the same. Their bows are limited in their range, so only a few might reach us. Your bows have twice their range, so make every shot count!" The men gave a loud hoot in response. The front row knelt down, whereas, Sigmund and the rest of the second row stood and took aim.

Hermione could see the enemy bringing up their own archers across the field. After a few moments, she could hear someone yell. Like a dark cloud rising from the ground hundreds of arrows were shot toward them. She knew she was well out of range, but she worried about her friends. Just as the arrows were to hit their target, they dissolved in an amber shield. Heather wasn't going to let her friends die that easy. Hermione then heard Sigmund give the order to return fire. She watched as the larger cloud descended on the enemy. She could hear their screams of pain of the injured and dying. Her heart went out to those men. She knew they had families that they would no longer see and memories of the battle of Hogwarts flashed in her mind.

A low rumbling sound came from the enemy, what could it be?

"Horsemen on approach, send out ours!" Sigmund commanded. Hermione observed as the archers separated to allow the knights on horseback through. Instead, all of the war elephants led by Kali and the Fig Queen raced past. They were followed by one hundred horsemen led by Antonio and all the Arabian warriors on their camels. Hermione felt the ground shake from their great stampede. She was sure it would strike terror in the heart of their enemies.

She watched Kali lead the forces directly to the Turks. The two groups collided in a cloud of dust. Hermione was in awe at what she saw and heard with the sounds of horses, the trumpeting of their elephants, and men screaming echoed across the valley. She could see the sun glint off the swords and armor as the two great armies fought in the middle of the field.

Her contact zoomed in on Kali as she turned to look at the high hill where she assumed Bertram or whatever his name was seated. Kali turned to look back at Cassiopeia, as if she was seeking permission "We will go get our trophy, my Queen."

Cassiopeia nodded and pulled her sword with a smile. "Show them no mercy. Show them what a true Goddess can do!"

This was one battle Hermione wasn't going to miss as Kali jumped off the elephant leaving Cassiopeia at the reins. Kali stood with her arms spread wide and smiled. Hermione thought she heard a hiss escape through their sharp clenched teeth. Kali quickly dispatched any Turks that got in her way while she quickly made her path to Bertram. Halfway to her goal she was met by Grundy.

The giant man screamed out a demand, "Stop right there, you freak!"

Hermione could see two of her four arms cradled her abdomen as laughter rolled through them. "I see our chalice has come to us! Are you ready to pay for your crimes Redwood King?"

"If you think a four-armed freak like you has the-" Kali stopped the man mid-sentence. Kali had swung a bare fist at his face knocking him to the ground. Hermione watched the once great king roll up to his feet. He stood wiping the blood from his mouth.

Kali leaped into the air with her sword and trident aimed at the large man. Hermione watched as Grundy managed to block each attack with his sword and free arm. Hermione got the impression Kali was impressed with his strength, but maybe she knew something he didn't. Kali leaned forward with a large smile and licked her teeth. "I can smell your blood, Redwood King. It's tainted with corruption and fear. It will be so delicious in our stomach!"

Kali reached out with her free arms and grabbed him by the neck. Hermione could see she had the giant of a man pinned. Kali's other arms continued to swing at him, which prevented him from removing the hands from his neck. Hermione then saw something strike Kali and she stopped attacking Grundy. Hermione noticed an arrow protruding from Kali's lower left arm. It was followed by another that struck the lower right arm. It had to be that Muslim archer; nobody else would have the bravado! Hermione was sure of it. She quickly scanned the area with her contacts hoping that they would find the human archer much like how she used to look for Waldo in large crowds when she was younger.

Hermione followed the direction Kali looked toward. Her contacts zoomed in and she could confirm it was the Muslim archer. With his special bow, it was no secret as to how he could have hit so accurately. Hermione could see Kali choose her target. Kali dropped Grundfrund to the ground and looked down at his weakened form and smiled. "I have a chalice to collect. Don't go anywhere." Kali left his nearly unconscious body lying there and went after the archer.

Hermione felt a strange shudder go through her body, it was rekindled fear. A serious battle between gods was far more than she bargained for. The Kali from the stories she'd read when studying other religions was tame compared to the version she witnessed. There was much hidden magic in the Mahabharata. She had started with religious texts when she first joined the Unspeakables. However, nothing in them ever foretold the uniqueness of Kali.


	18. The Price Paid

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **18\. The Price Paid.**

"Captains Granger, Potter, and Weasley, you're up!" Antonio ordered. Instantly the city guard stood up and each one of them apparated throughout the battle. She activated a widespread sweep of heartbeats with her contacts. At every spot she appeared, she tended to the wounded as her guard protected her. Time and time again, she would run into Harry and Ron as they rearmed the men with broken weapons. Hermione looked around and became overwhelmed by the chaos surrounding them. Behind her she could see Gregorio ignited his power as a large group of spearmen came their way. She knew he couldn't handle them himself, tree folk or not. She pulled her wand out and shouted, "Levicorpus!" The group of men instantly levitated off the ground and was hanging upside down in midair by one leg. The loud sounds of loose armor, swords and spears hitting the ground caught everyone's attention.

Gregorio turned around with wide eyes and a large smile. "You'll have to teach me that later!"

Hermione knew she acted out of instinct, but in the back of her head she was going to try and avoid using the killing curse if she could. "Once we get done here I'd be happy to."

"We have to go back to the cart to resupply. Let's go." Gregorio put his hand on her shoulder and she apparated back to the cart. She noticed that Eralina was protected by Maon, Questa, Dax, and Aalish behind a large group of Eralina's core soldiers. Hermione knew they came with her from Stonehaven and wouldn't leave her side.

Hermione heard Dax speak. "When should we send in the foot soldiers?"

Hermione used her contacts to see Eralina's eyes scanning the battle. "Let the horsemen do their work. Hopefully, we won't need to send them in." Eralina's eyes widened from something she saw, "I think our fight is finally making its way to us-"

Hermione turned around and could see more forces coming up from behind them. The shine of their armor and color scheme told her they were Turks trying to flank them. She knew none of Eralina's group would allow them to get closer. She knew they would die before anything happened to Eralina. Hermione looked to the lead of the crowd and scanned them with her contacts. She let out an audible gasp.

She could see Grundy fighting his way through the Christian horsemen and camels while riding on horseback. The war elephants had driven deep into the Turk forces, but they were too far out to offer any protection. _Where's Heather?_ Hermione wonder. Hermine saw the one person she was really afraid of, Ember located directly behind Grundy. Ember rode a gray mare and had one of her blue flamed scimitars in her left hand swinging at the forces while holding the reins in the other.

Dax shouted out his next order, "Alright men, there's your target! Take them down!"

She followed the men and watched the lancers surround the duo killing their horses. They both jumped off their dying steeds and swung their swords at the lancers. Hermione watched as they sliced the lances and spears in half before cleaving their bearers. It was like lambs to the slaughter and she questioned Dax's order. She noticed the Turk foot soldiers were about to reach them when she heard Aalish speak, "We need to take the swordsmen with us and protect Eralina from behind. We can leave Father and Maon to protect Eralina."

Questa turned and looked at the other group of men, "Swordsmen with me. We need to protect Eralina's flank."

Hermione watched as Questa led the swordsmen to meet the Turks that were working on flanking Eralina. Quicker than she could think, Grundy and Ember broke past the lancers and stood just a few feet from Eralina, Maon, and her father. How they hell did they get past her? Accessing her contacts messaging, she reached out to Harry. _"You and Ron need to get here. They are making a move on Eralina."_

" _We're on our way."_ Harry replied.

"So, Tukdra doesn't come face us? Has he grown so weak he sent you two in his stead?" Hermione watched Maon as he moved ahead of Eralina on his horse drawing his sword

"To the contrary, he didn't feel this little skirmish required his attention. So, we have come to settle these matters ourselves." Ember stood there with both her blades lit. Hermione knew she had only one target in this fight. The thought of it actually angered her. Who was this woman to try and kill not only her friend, but a mother to be?

"That I doubt, I think you are protecting him. My brother never misses an opportunity to fight me." Eralina scowled at Ember. Hermione knew she wasn't going to let her go on talking for too long. The contacts displayed Eralina's heart rate and it was increasing. She could also see a growing heat surrounding the baby, was she building up some sort of protective shield?

Before Ember could answer, a loud horn drew everyone's attention behind Eralina. A new army arrived and was charging at the Turks. Hermione focused her contacts in on the lead riders and she saw a man upon a brown steed dressed in chainmail covered by a long white leather tunic with a red cross emblazoned across his chest. He wore a helm that she could tell he was from northern Europe. Hermione could only see the bottom half of his face but where the eye slots she saw emerald green eyes glowing brightly. He was tree kind.

The new force consisted of a few horsemen, many swordsmen, and lancers. They charged toward the Turk forces who were trying to cut off Eralina's retreat if she needed to. Hermione was surprised when the forces split and cut off the attempted flanking.

Gregorio called her attention away from the scene. "Captain Granger, are we going back out to the men?"

"I think we will be needed here. Look, they are confronting Eralina." Hermione pointed in the direction of the group. Before she could stop him Gregorio rushed at Ember and Grundfrund,

"Foul creatures! Return to Mother and face your judgement!" Gregorio flew at Ember who quickly disappeared in blue flames as he swung his sword, missing her. Behind him she reappeared and carved an 'X' in his back. He fell dead in a cloud of dust.

Ember turned to face Eralina and held up her crossed swords, "Regardless of what you think. If you wish to get to him, you must get past me."

Hermione was awash in grief for her lost friend, why would he do something so rash as that? She couldn't help but think that he had embodied the Gryffindor house in a Universe where Hogwarts never existed. To her right, she caught an explosion of aquamarine energy as Questa sprinted towards Ember. She held her sword with both hands before extending her arms and pulled the sword into two water encircled blades. "Wrong! You have to get past me to get to her. I can assure you that won't happen, Witch!" The two locked blades which caused an eruption of sparks and steam.

Out of the cloud Hermione was surprised to see Aalish race towards Grundfrund. She was covered in her own aura in what Hermione would describe as ultra-violet. Questa's battle with Ember was so loud with the outbursts of steam that she found some relief to her ears when her friend kicked Ember in the chest. The witch slid ten feet back and stopped with her blades still pointing forward.

From her left she heard Aalish swinging her sword with a grunt. She missed him by a few inches as the beast snarled. "Not good enough you gutter tripe." He raised his arm to strike down when Dax flew in on his horse and met his sword.

"Watch your language around my daughter!" Dax kicked out from his horse and landed his mail-clad foot against Grundfrund's gut. He turned to Aalish, "Go help your mother. Antonio and I can handle him." Hermione was impressed by Dax's bravery. It was if he was disciplining a small child for using foul language in school.

Aalish ran to Questa just as Harry and Ron showed up. "What's going on?" Harry spoke to her left. Hermione looked to her right and saw the bright eyes of Ron as he focused on the confrontation.

"Ember and that big jerk are making a solo attempt at taking out Eralina. We need to look for our time to jump in and help." Hermione was going over several scenarios in her head as Questa continued her fight with Ember. Aalish had joined with her mother and the two were giving the blue flamed witch a run for her money. Her contacts displayed numerous battle tactics for her to follow when suddenly she was alerted to an oncoming energy. It was massive and racing from the battleground towards them. In a bright flash it slammed into Ron, lifting him into the air. "Bloody hell! What's happening?"

After a few seconds Ron landed on his feet, electricity crackling around him. His eyes bright with his energy. "I—my counterpart was killed just now." He looked at Hermione and Harry sad, "I'm stuck here now."

"Ron, what do you mean you are stuck here? You're coming back with us." Harry insisted as he grabbed Ron's arm.

"I'm sorry mate. My past energies in this universe merged with my current. I'm rooted here. I won't be able to go back." Ron shifted his gaze from Harry to Hermione.

"This is impossible! What are we to tell your family when we get back?" Hermione stood in front of him and looked into his bright eyes.

"Tell them I love them and tell them I died a hero's death. They will believe at least one of those." Ron smiled.

Behind her, Hermione heard Maon announce, "We need to get off these horses. We are targets up here." The pair went back to back swords at the ready when a few Turks broke loose and ran at them. Before any of them could reach Eralina they were peppered by amber spikes. Heather stood close by still in her Amber armor.

"I figured I could better protect you this way instead of just a larger shield." Heather stood confidently behind Eralina. Hermione was glad to see she was still in the fight.

"It is a good plan. Now, start thinning out the Turks from our men." Eralina ordered as she kept her eyes on the fight around her. The sounds of battle were coming closer, were they winning or losing? Hermione couldn't tell.

Hermione could feel the ground groan when she turned to look at Questa. She was awash with her spirit energy and her voice boomed in her release, "You think you can threaten the life of my daughter and my leader? Did you believe that we wouldn't hold a grudge? We will make you regret the day you ever did any of those things!"

Hermione stood in awe as Questa pushed both of her water swords against one of Ember's flamed blades while Aalish held her steam blade against the other. Both of them were causing the blue flamed blades to hiss and spit with the contact of water and water vapor. They were wearing Ember down. Hermione saw a tremble in Ember's arm as Aalish pushed harder.

"What you feel right now is not of consequence to me. I cannot allow you or your leader near my lord." Ember face was devoid of any emotion or sign of struggle. The Hermione noticed Ember was looking around. With cold calm Ember looked directly into Questa's eyes. "You lose."

What did she mean by that? "Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed as Ember disappeared in a pillar of blue flames. She reappeared behind Eralina, put her hand on her left shoulder then vanished again. She got to her!

Maon spun around in a panic. His eyes searched everywhere before he turned to Heather. "Heather, find out where she took her!"

Hermione accessed her contacts and did a sweep of the area. She could see Aalish was frantically looking around and notice the light to the north. She was already running in that direction with her mother hot on her heels when Heather's voice reached her ears, "There to the north!" It was Eralina!

"Harry, Ron, we need to follow Aalish and Questa. They are our only way back to our time!" Hermione gave chase after the two with Harry and Ron close behind. She knew the three were too tired to apparate to them so they had to fight their way through the Turk soldiers. Not to mention, it was difficult when the battle grounds was filled with so many moving individuals. There was too high of a chance of splinching. Questa and Aalish were caught up by some spearmen as were Hermione, Harry and Ron. She could see explosions of emerald green and Inky purple coming from the direction of Ember and Eralina. Her contacts were displaying the heart rate of Erlina, it was racing and her analysis was she was weakening. They needed to get to them fast.

"Aalish go to Eralina, I will handle these fools. Go!" Questa turned to face the men and swung both her swords, destroying most of the spears. From her left she saw one of the soldiers throw his spear at Questa. She turned to deflect it with a spell when she was bumped by a Turk soldier. She stood helplessly as the spear pierced Questa's chest armor. The heart rate monitor in her contacts showed Questa's heart stop. She dropped to her knees while staring into the sky then fell to her side dead.

"Questa, no!" Hermione shouted then she released a powerful spell on the soldiers, "Sectumsempra!" The screams of the soldiers as they received their invisible sword injuries filled the air and for a brief moment she didn't care. From her right, Ron sprinted after Aalish. She regained her composure for a moment and she gave chase after Ron and Harry. She soon caught sight of Ember and Eralina's battle and it wasn't looking good for the pregnant teen.

Hermione saw with each blow, Ember was gaining the upper hand. She noticed the flames in Eralina's sword were slowly fading. Hermione knew she was devoting too much energy to protect her baby. She heard Ember taunting Eralina "What happened to the power you claimed to have, Great Sundra? What happened to the arrogance that was so prevalent moments ago but now is in a short supply?"

Hermione's contacts showed Eralina's breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. She knew if Eralina didn't get a break Ember would kill her. Eralina swung her sword at Ember but mis-stepped leaving her back exposed. Hermione knew that left the main control hub for the armor exposed and Ember took the swing hitting her right between her shoulder blades.

Hermione watched in horror as the armor protecting Eralina's chest and gut retreated back layer by layer. The shock was too much for Eralina as she stood in fear. Ron and Aalish were almost there, they had to stop the blade! Her eyes grew larger as Ember made her attack. Hermione raised her wand and was moments from uttering 'Levicorpus' when Ember's left blade cut across Eralina's exposed abdomen and the baby hidden within. In the same swing she managed to cleave through Aalish, who fell to the ground in two halves, lifeless and gutted Ron. Harry caught Ron as he held his abdomen and looked into Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"I—I'm sorry. Looks like I mucked things up. Oh Merlin, it hurts!" Ron exclaimed as he writhed in pain.

"Stand still Ron, I'll heal you, I'll heal you!" Hermione uttered the healing spell when she heard Eralina fall sideways in the dirt. Ember stood silently covered in blood and amniotic fluids staring at Eralina. Hermione checked her contacts for vital signs. The baby was dead and Eralina was dying quickly. She had to save her then Ron.

Ember turned to the trio and stared. "You, woman. I caught you spying the other day. So you were working for this fool. Now you have drawn these two to their deaths, stupid creature."

Hermione looked at Ron's vital signs while keeping her eyes on Ember. Her mind was spinning at all the loss she was experiencing and her thinking was muddled. Then her eyes saw something she'd never wanted to see, Ron's heart stopped. She jumped backwards and landed by Harry, who was crying and holding Ron's head close to his chest. This can't be happening! Ron's dead, Aalish is dead, Questa is dead, even poor Gregorio and it was all Chronia's fault. Anger swarmed around her like a tornado as she stood glaring at Ember. Chronia wasn't present to punish, but Ember was. Without hesitation, she aimed her wand at the blue flamed witch. "Avada Kedavra!" The stream of green energy shot out at Ember who raised her blades to deflect the spell. A purple aura surrounded Ember as the curse washed over her, extinguishing the flames and scorching the blades, but didn't kill her.

Ember looked at her swords then reignited them. "Your magic is weak. Was that to have caused me harm?"

Hermione was in shock, nobody save Harry survived the killing curse. "But…how?"

"The amulet in my chest is connected to pure evil magic. Your…spell was like tossing a pebble into the ocean. Now prepare yourself for-"Ember stopped and turned around quickly.

On Hermione's contacts she saw an alert pop up. ' _Portal opening within ten feet of your location.'_ A bright flash opened in the sky above the wounded Eralina. Out of the portal came a blonde haired blue eyed woman and a man with long dark hair with a green stripe down the center. They were wearing unusual clothing, almost futuristic and the woman had strange glowing blue glove on her right hand. Within seconds, she had shoved the hand into Ember's chest and ripped the amulet from it. In a sweeping motion, she kicked the witch, still holding her swords, thirty feet back, rolling in the dirt of the desert.

The pair stood silent for a moment as they stared in the direction of Ember. Hermione didn't notice when Maon arrived but she saw Eralina's head in his lap. The young man stared at the two and Eralina put her hand on her open stomach then pointed at the man. Her arm dropped and Hermione saw her heart stop on her monitor.

Her contacts warned again, ' _Time portal opening within ten feet of your location_.' She saw a circular hole in reality. She could see a much different universe on the other side. It was filled with modern buildings, street lights, and dark skies in the desert. She turned toward the blonde woman. She could only assume the portal was opened by the same person who had arrived by one. She noticed the woman still held the bloody amulet and was smiling at Hermione. "I told you I'd get you back home."


	19. Brave New World

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **19\. Brave New World**

Hermione's contacts warned again, ' _Time portal opening within ten feet of your location_.' She saw a circular hole in reality open up to her right. In it she could see a much different universe on the other side. It was filled with modern buildings, street lights, and dark skies in the desert. She turned toward the blonde woman whom she could only assume opened the portal since she had arrived by one. Hermione noticed the woman still held the bloody amulet and was smiling at Hermione. "I told you I'd get you back home."

Hermione looked at the bisected body of her friend then turned to stare at the familiar eyed blonde in shock. She gasped, "Aalish?"

The curly haired blond raised an eyebrow, "Used to be. What are you waiting for? You did want to leave, right? Go so that I can know my work is done and I can continue with my mission."

Hermione wanted to stand there and have all her questions answered, but instead she looked down at the pale face belonging to Ron. He wouldn't have wanted them to be stranded when they had a way to get back home. She grabbed Harry's hand and they ran toward the portal. Her heart was beating in her ears. Harry was running just as fast next to her. They made it through the gate and into the night of a somewhat strange area. Hermione was surprised by the stone houses on the hills and the street lights. The powerlines were strung along most areas of the street. She turned toward the portal they had gone through. She could see her old friend smile before the portal shrunk into nothingness. Before it disappeared, Hermione thought she heard Aalish say, "I'll be waiting for you."

Hermione's head spun with so many questions. Where exactly were they? Are they in their time? Did they make it to their universe? In her contacts an alert popped up, " _System upgrades complete, uploading new map data._ "

A map of the area instantly popped up on her contacts. She was a bit surprised to see that they were south of the Dung Gate near the entrance to the old city. Instead of concentrating on it for too long, she had to remember she wasn't in a safe zone. Ever since the War on Terror was declared following the attacks in New York, the Middle East wasn't safe for muggle or witch. She tried to keep up with Muggle News, but she'd been living with barely a toe in the Muggle World after she sent her parents to Australia. She squeezed Harry's hand in warning before she side along apparated with him, and they reappeared in Istanbul. Hermione knew it was just as dangerous in Turkey, but it was just another jump as they got closer to Europe. They had to make their way back to France and Chronia's castle. She had hoped the Time Witch didn't already know of their return or the fact they were coming for her.

The contacts once again popped up with a real time labeled map. The graphics were in color and almost appeared like they were images straight from a satellite. Surely, Muggle technology hadn't advanced so quickly in their absence. She was even more shocked when modern labels overlapped with labels that would've fit in the other universe. She saw the label where the Emperor's Palace was replaced with that of the Ottoman Sultan. However, her contacts flickered and gave a different name. She knew there was a Wizarding Population in Turkey; however, what she was seeing was just odd.

Hermione had never heard of a magic Alleyway similar to Diagon Alley existing in the heart of Istanbul. A thought suddenly came to her, was this Batoka's work? Did her counterpart in this world also create a hidden alleyway? Part of her wondered just how much of the other universe and theirs shared a history. She jumped when Harry spoke, "Where are we?"

"Harry, don't do that. I was busy thinking and analyzing the map display. I'm still trying to figure things out, but I believe we'll have some answers soon. I just need you to trust me."

His warm breath ghosted over her ear with his whispered, "With my life."

Hermione felt warmth in a place she didn't have time to analyze. She needed to get them out of the more dangerous areas of the Magical World and back into the fire. She had no time to think about the fire blossoming in her nether regions. Hermione walked toward what remained of the Hippodrome. She noticed a familiar shimmer near the fence surrounding the Egyptian Obelisk. They got closer to the fence and an archway appeared from nowhere. She pulled Harry through and they discovered a warded Wizarding shopping center far warmer than the one in London.

Hermione felt a pull toward one of the stores carved out of sandstone. She wanted answers, but the contacts' display just minimized. She wondered if the higher concentration of magic influenced the technology. Perhaps they didn't mix well with magic. She walked into the open air market that had flying carpets hanging on the wall. A yellow eyed woman, whose eyes were not similar to Madam Hooch's hawk like ones sat at a counter. Her eyes were completely human looking but for the bird or animal color of yellow. Her hair was black similar to those who lived in the area and her features looked like she was native to the Anatolia Peninsula. The woman was drinking tea staring off at nothing. Hermione groaned when she noticed the woman stare at the bottom of her empty tea cup as if she was reading the tea leaves. She really hoped the woman wasn't as much of a hack as Professor Trelawney.

The woman looked up from the cup and spoke with a surprised tone, "Oh you are quiet."

Hermione's eyes widen when the woman's accent was completely American. What was the MACUSA doing in Turkey? "Um, excuse me?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "The tea, it's quiet." She looked back into the cup and swirled it some then furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure if this is a good omen or not."

Hermione stared at her just wondering if the woman in front of her was of tree kind. There was something about her, but she couldn't just start accusing Witches and Wizards of being demigods in hiding, could she? She just continued to stare at her and furrow her brow, "How can tea speak?"

The woman clicked her tongue and looked up at her. Her eyes flashed with golden energy that quickly went away. Hermione's heartbeat quickened. The woman furrowed her brow, "Interesting you should ask me that in a wizard's magic shop. Hang on…you have the mark of time on you. That would explain the old armor and weapons. Yet you look a bit out of focus, like the time isn't right for you yet. I wonder if you've checked the date and time since you returned."

Hermione shook her head. She pulled her wand and quickly cast a tempus. She gulped and groaned, "Merlin!"

Harry asked, "What is it?"

"We've arrived early. It's a month before we set out on the mission and six months before we were thrown through the time portal. You remember the rules of Third Year, right?" Hermione was trying not to freak out. How could Aalish have missed so badly? Were they even in their universe? She needed to get her hands on a historian. She needed to study the histories further. She was aware of what she'd already discovered and she needed to make sure her knowledge matched. She needed to find any inaccuracies. She didn't know everything though, so finding those inaccuracies would be difficult.

Harry gasped, "This is bad! We can't be seen. We can't cross our past path. What are we going to do for six months though?"

Hermione looked back at the woman and decided to take a chance. She focused on the language she spoke for the past few months while traveling with Eralina. She only hoped her ability to speak Ta'Entian didn't stay in the other universe. "Do you know Sundra Redoak?"

The woman jumped to her feet and dropped her empty cup of tea. She answered in Ta'Entian, "How do you know this language? How do you know of Sundra? I understand you've merged with time like Merlin before you, but he never discovered anything about us."

Hermione sighed in relief and continued in Ta'Entian in case anyone was eavesdropping, "We didn't just travel through time. We were thrown into a parallel universe and ended up traveling with Sundra. He was Eralina Ruadair at the time and Aalish managed to open the portal after ripping the amulet out of the Blue Flamed Witch's chest."

The woman's brow furrowed, "I'm not aware of Nieva being called the Blue Flamed Witch in this universe."

Harry chuckled, "They had a Nieva there, but we never met her. Hermione's talking about Ember. She had that ghastly Mind Breaker Amulet in her chest. A blonde woman popped out of some portal along with a male. She had a metallic glove on her hand and she ripped it from the woman's chest. She then opened the time portal for us and told us to leave."

The woman shook he head, "That contradicts many things. I'm an Alder. My kind is ruled by Talib and we are his scholars. That is not how that happened in this universe. According to the official documented events, Eralina was killed while fighting her brother and Nieva. The Snow Witch decided to create the Mind Breaker Amulet instead of using the Immortality Spell on the back of the forbidden magic she stole from the Copper Mine. She is a witch most cunning, an Alchemist and created an elixir that gave her immortality Mother would not grant her. Nieva didn't need the spell that she discovered would force her to burn if she were to create the Mind Breaker Amulet after she did the spell. So, she found another way." The woman sighed then continued. Hermione could see why she was one of Talib's scholars.

"Nieva stopped Eralina from fighting Lord Blackoak because she'd traveled through many realities and determined that he would die if he faced Eralina himself. So, instead she faced Eralina and managed to kill her. Aalish was trying to save her but was cut in half by the same stroke that took Eralina Now I'm not sure if the same happened for you, but the two people you saw, their names were Brianna and Roger. They were imprisoned in the amulet Nieva had, but found a way to break free from the universe inside of it. Brianna used a special glove designed to defeat any magic to rip the amulet out of Nieva's chest. I wasn't there myself but it is said before she died Eralina got to meet her son."

Hermione shook her head. How could something be so different yet the same? What could've changed to have prevented Ember from being created? How long did Eralina say Ember was with her brother? Her mind flipped through the memories she'd seen in Sundra's mind. No, the woman wasn't there when they fought to free the village. Did she appear shortly after? When did that happen again? Instead she blew a loose lock from her eyes, "Ember started following Tukdra sometime after Sundra died battling his brother and saving a village under Lord Blackoak's rule. I believe it happened shortly before William the Bastard decided to attack the shores of England."

The woman's eyes glowed for a moment and she smiled, "Before we continue with the differences between that universe and this, how about we introduce ourselves. I am Rasheka Alder, however, currently I am known as Isabella Smith. I need to close up shop and get my mate. We will need to discuss more. I recommend you stay the night with us. We can go to some of our allies. They are quite the historians and can surely help you navigate through the differences in the universes and uncover the hidden knowledge in this one."

Hermione nodded, "It is nice to meet you Isabella. I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

Isabella's eyes widened, "I know those names. The two of you and Ron Weasley have been in the international press frequently as the Golden Trio. Where is the third member of your group?"

Hermione sighed, "He discovered that he was of tree kind in the other universe. His other universe counterpart died and all that Cypress energy melded with him. He died at the hand of Ember, but if he hadn't, he couldn't have returned with us."

Isabella sighed and flicked her wand at the door. The doorway carved in the sandstone closed up. She then flicked her wand at a bookshelf, which opened. "I recommend the two of you follow me. I will introduce you to my mate and husband. We can then continue brainstorming and planning before we set out to the south of France. The two of you can crash in our guest room."

Harry yawned, "We are pretty shattered. A few moments ago we were in the heat of a battle and this armor is heavy."

Hermione, "I'm sure we just need a kip, but yes we need to get out of this. heavy garb."

Isabella laughed, "I'm sure we will get you better dressed now you aren't in a battle. We will answer many questions before the two of you will need to use the guest room. I'm not going to try to avoid your questions by sending you to bed like misbehaving children."

Hermione followed the woman up the stairs that lay behind the bookcase. She was surprised when they ended up in a second story which was open and airy. It had vaulted ceilings with arches and domes. She could see the courtyard with the obelisk, but the building they were in was completely invisible to the courtyard below that used to be the hippodrome. She looked around and found a rather modern looking place. There was an open kitchen overlooking into the room. A large stone slab with stools in front of it. The cabinets were stark white and had no hardware. A man with blond hair sat at an intricately carved wood table. He had a cup of tea in his hand and was busy reading a Magical News Paper in Arabic. Hermione could only assume it was the local version of the Daily Prophet.

The man looked up with navy blue eyes. They appeared like a cyclone for a moment before he raised a blond eyebrow and spoke English in an American accent, "Isabella darling, have you been collecting strays again?"

"Frank, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They have just returned from an alternate universe where they were running around with Eralina during the Crusades. It appears Brianna sent them back here after removing the Mind Breaker Amulet from a woman named Ember instead of Nieva."

His eyes widened, "Merlin's beard! You two are aware of Tree Kind and went to a different universe? You have access to alternate universe knowledge and were time displaced? That means that you're here while another copy of you is somewhere else!" Hermione wanted to groan, another Alder recapping their experiences. Where they all this way? "Hang on a moment aren't the two of you betrothed to a Weasley? Why are they not with you?"

Hermione knew they were scholars and asked the blunt questions, but this was still a touchy subject. She nearly jumped when Harry growled, "Apparently mine was working with her mother to ensnare trying to break a part the soul bond I was naturally meant to be with. Ron was tricked by his mother as well as being Tree Kind. He lost his destined mate in this universe during the battle at Hogwarts. Ron was… killed in the other universe after merging with his Cypress counterpart."

"My condolences to you both. I am sorry to have been so blunt, yet I didn't have any of that info until now. I apologize if I struck a nerve. Please, do sit down. We have much to discuss and plan before we leave for France tomorrow." Hermione kept wondering why they kept bringing up their leaving for France. Aren't they supposed to lay low for six months? "So, there are differences between this time and the other. What have you learned so far, Isabella?"

Isabella explained everything that Harry and Hermione had told her about Ember and the time frame that she appeared. Frank rubbed his chin and his navy blue eyes lit up, "Wait I think I am aware of the event in which they speak." He turned to Hermione, "I'm sure you are aware of the founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin was in truth Sundra and his wife was Lunadra. Adira was Helga Hufflepuff and her husband was Alcander. Godric Gryffindor was Rainart and his wife was Arianwyn. Batoka was Ravenclaw and her husband was Sigmund. Lunadra was pregnant with their daughter when Alcander and Sundra left with some Mercenaries to fight Lord Blackoak. Sundra ordered Godric to stay at the castle in order to keep the children protected. Salazar was never able to return to the castle because he died in France at his brother's hand. How did it happen in their universe?"

Hermione gasped, "They didn't have magic in that universe so they were different people than the founders of Hogwarts. All of them, including Lunadra had gone to France to fight Lord Blackoak. I don't know exactly what happened, but Lunadra was killed. Sundra apparently was mortally wounded and jumped off a cliff with a dead Lunadra in his arms. I'm guessing Ember appeared sometime after that event."

Frank nodded, "That is an interesting divergence." He stared at her for a bit and turned his eyes to Harry before looking back at Hermione, "You are aware that both of you have been touched by time. You are slowly turning into a type of wizard I haven't seen since Myrddin Emrys became a Time Wizard. He went back in time to stop a dystopian future well before he showed up as a student at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Of course that Time Wizard went by a different name and raised himself after he was orphaned. So, after your own time experiences the two of you are quite the anomalies. I can't help but wonder if you will follow in the previous time wizard's footsteps. Do you plan on traveling through time and writing the wrongs that occurred in the past two Wizarding Wars?"

Harry spoke from her right. "To be honest, I've had enough of this time traveling. I want to return to as normal a life as I can after what we just went through."

Hermione's eyes widened at the possibilities. She knew nothing good ever happened to those who meddled with time. Would she and Harry start meddling much like Chronia did when she gained the ability of being a Time Witch? She and Harry had a soul bond. Would that make a difference or would they cause more harm than do any good? Time after all is not linear, it branches off like the limbs of a giant tree. Maybe…maybe Mother designed it that way! After all that was how it worked when using a Time Turner, but Chronia must have learned Mother's secret. She was able to throw people to different times using her rituals. She was able to change the rivers of time. She broke the circle.

Harry just whispered as if he had a sudden revalation, "Merlin."

Frank smiled, "Exactly, Merlin was the name we know him as now."

Hermione's head was spinning when she cleared her throat, "I think I am more shattered than I thought. Could you show us to the guest room? I'm sure we could continue to have these discussions tomorrow when we travel to France. How are we getting there?"

Isabella smiled, "International Portkey."

Harry groaned, "Goody."

* * *

Hermione woke refreshed. She was still dealing with being time displaced and overjoyed to have slept in an actual bed. She knew she was trusting strangers, but the fact that the two were followers of Sundra made her nostalgic for her time in the past, with Questa and Aalish. She knew time passed in its own way over here and could trust that things were different compared to where she had been. Yet there was no doubt that Sundra in both universes would've put down his mantle of Steward of Humanity until Tukdra was purified. She was sure that something happened to the histories that distorted the reasons why Salazar Slytherin had left Hogwarts. Then again, maybe they had staged a fight. She was sure it wasn't over muggleborns coming to Hogwarts because Sundra wasn't prejudiced in that way. However, she knew how rumors spread through Hogwarts Halls.

She and Harry took advantage of the modern plumbing. It had been months since they were able to shower. Sure she was able to bath using a wash basin, but nothing compared to a steaming hot shower. Hermione felt more herself than she had in months. The two of them dressed and made their way into the great room. Hermione was a bit surprised to see a full spread laid out on the large table. It reminded her of some of the early dinners with Eralina but with some of the modern touches such as cheese plates, butter, olives, eggs, tomatoes, cucumbers. It even had sweets she hadn't seen in months such as jam, honey, some kind of Turkish sausage, a weird dried beef, and some kind of pastries. There was even circular bread, and round buns. There a chicken soup as well. It was an interesting spread and Turkish in origin. Hermione sighed and smiled as she and Harry sat down.

"Good morning my friends! We prepared a special breakfast for you. It is a mix of local fare with something as close to a British breakfast as we dare. Please enjoy yourselves!" Frank extended his left hand and smiled.

"Thank you for such a glorious meal. You flatter us with something so sumptuous ." Hermione bowed her head slightly in respect. Something she carried over from months of doing so in the other universe. She reached over and cut one of the buns in half and put some of the pressed beef, some eggs, tomatoes, cucumbers between the two pieces of bread. She then added a bit of the fresh looking cheese and took a bite. It was an interesting flavor as it lit her tongue with garlic and beef. Hermione then took a bowl of soup after she finished eating her sandwich. It was a fresh flavor. She felt so much better after the food, shower, and good night's rest. She looked over and saw that Harry was digging in just as much as she was.

Their hosts were also eating and spoke between rounds. "Once we have eaten we will take you to the portkey that we will use to travel. Don't worry about the left overs, we will make sure they come with us." Frank smiled as he took a drink of his soup. Once all were done Frank and Isabella stood turned to them. Hermione and Harry stood as they follow them toward a golden rope in the corner of a large room.

Isabella grabbed the rope as she explained, "This rope is the portkey that will take us to the Gascony region of France. We will have a bit of a hike before we will make it to our destination. I hope the two of you are prepared for the journey."

Hermione shrugged, "We did just travel across Europe during the time of the Crusades, wearing heavy armor mind you. I think we can handle a modern hike, especially, when most of the journey is a magical journey by portkey."

She looked over Harry and noticed that he looked a bit green in the face. She thought he had overcome his portkey issues. She knew that his phobia had stimmed from the Triwizard Tournament, but that happened years before. He wasn't still having nightmares about Cedric's death was he? She mentally reached out to him and found his door was completely barred from her. She stamped her foot in frustration; however, the pull of a hook at her navel prevented her from verbally expressing her distaste. They still had quite a bit they needed to work out. Perhaps they would have it all worked out before they had to meet up with Chronia again. They had six months after all.

Hermione watched as Frank went first, followed by Isabella. She made sure Harry went next as she didn't want him changing his mind. Once he was gone she grabbed the rope. She started moving her feet as she felt them starting to come down from the air. She hoped that the time in the other universe didn't leave her out of Portkey Practice. Hermione was thankful when she landed on her feet along with Frank and Isabella. However, Harry landed arse over kettle. He stared up at the sky exclaiming, "I hate Portkeys!"

Hermione chuckled and helped him up. "It just takes practice. If you weren't so adverse to them in the first place, I'm sure you would land better. You fly so well yet any other form of Magical travel and you end up rolling out."

Harry shook his head, "I fear I'm hopeless."

Isabella laughed, "I'm glad to see our savior isn't as perfect as the Prophet would have us believe."

Harry groaned, "Nothing written about me is the truth."

Frank smiled, "I will keep that in mind. Now we need to start hiking the foot hills of the Pyrenees. I fear the entrance we are looking for is in a cave."

Hermione nodded and noticed her contacts had come back online. A message in the left alerted her that it noticed she had traveled. ' _Requiring GPS location_ ' In a few moments she was given an overlay map of the area. She looked over at Harry who acknowledged to her his contacts are updated as well. She plotted their final destination with an estimated time of travel. She didn't want to let Frank or Isabella know of their technology Talib had given them so they just followed their host on the path toward some towering Pyrenees mountains in the south. She was surprised to see that there were still veins of snow she could see on the summit. Hermione hoped they wouldn't have to climb that far up. The area was quite green but very remote. She could see the muggle road on the map but there wasn't much in the area other than that. They continued to climb for most of the day until they reached a rather interesting stone outcropping. There was a cave but there wasn't much else there. Her contacts examined the surrounding strata to ensure the cave was stable. She noted there was nothing green around it only rock. She followed them into the somewhat dark cave. Her contacts when infra-red she could see the interior with no issues It was pretty barren and she could hear the dripping of water as it dropped from the young stalactites. She looked at the ground trying to find where the source of the sound. Even with the contacts the further she went the less information she had about the cave. She didn't want to misstep and land into a deep underground lake.

The sound of something igniting drew her eyes back up. A shadowed figure in a hooded cloak stood before them with a wand in each hand. The figure was female and the wands were encircled in white tipped blue flames. They were far too familiar and Hermione let out a gasp. She believed them when they said that Ember didn't exist, but then they led her and Harry right to her. She trusted them and they were only leading them to their deaths. She could feel her breaths coming out in quick pants. Fear ripped through her heart and she stared at the blue flamed wands as one's point moved toward her. She was waiting to hear the killing curse. The female voice spoke and Hermione expected the darkness to steal her life from her. In her mind, she could hear Harry screaming, "No!"


	20. Pensieve Pond

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **20\. Pensieve Pond**

The sound of something igniting drew her eyes back up. A shadowed figure in a hooded cloak stood before them with a wand in each hand. The figure was female and the wands were encircled in white tipped blue flames. They were far too familiar and Hermione let out a gasp. She believed them when they said that Ember didn't exist, but then they led her and Harry right to her. She trusted them and they were only leading them to their deaths. She could feel her breaths coming out in quick pants. Fear ripped through her heart and she stared at the blue flamed wands as one's point moved toward her. She was waiting to hear the killing curse. The female voice spoke and Hermione expected the darkness to steal her life from her. In her mind, she could hear Harry screaming, "No!"

"Lumos," A strong female voice cast in the dimly lit cave. Hermione held in a gasp when it illuminated the face of the woman before her. One look and she realized that she didn't look a thing like the cold blooded woman who gutted her pregnant friend. Her eyes were the same blue as her flames with sparkles of white. They were the unique eyes of a demigod. The woman pulled back the hood of her cloak. She had long flowing auburn hair that fell in a waterfall of red waves. She looked far too much like Eralina. The woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties and had an attractive figure. Hermione couldn't get over how much this person looked like Eralina, but she wasn't a male stuck in a female body. Hermione got the feeling this woman was the epitome of female elegance. The woman lowered her wands and smiled at Isabella, "Rasheka, Mon Cherie, are you going to introduce me to your friends? You know that I enjoy when you and Arion visit, but we need to follow protocol and manners."

Isabella rolled her yellow eyes, "You can take the Witch out of the 14th Century but you can't take the 14th Century out of the Witch. You French are far too stuffy, but yet again, you did go to Beautiful Staff Academy. When did you switch to the wand trend, again? I thought you preferred mage craft utilizing only staffs."

The French Witch scoffed, Hermione loved her French accent when she spoke. It was the language of love. "Se comporter Rasheka, manners first please. How about you introduce your companions before you start insulting moi and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? You know we are not too far from the grounds of such a magnifique place. I know how much you wish you had attended my Alma Mater instead of the subpar school of Ilvermorny ran by the MACUSA."

Frank sighed, "I should have known the two of you would be too busy one upping one another. Perenelle, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They are time displaced currently and preparing for a second go against a Time Witch who's currently causing trouble in the Alsace Region of France. Hermione, Harry, this is Perenelle Flamel. She has a tree name, but has lived long enough that most of us just remember her as the Alchemist's wife. Then again, Grundfrund had a bit of a torrid history before she whipped him into shape after meeting him at Beauxbatons in the 1300s."

"Wait, did you say Grundfrund?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He was here too?

Perenelle look at her sternly. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? How do you know my husband?"

"Well, that is part of the reason why we are here. Our friends here were involuntarily made into time travelers. I am sure you can see that in their auras." Isabella pointed to the pair behind her.

Perenelle looked at them and smiled. She then spoke Ta'Entian. "I see the sparkle of time yes. This looks like the work of Chronia. How far back did she send them?"

"She sent us back to the crusades in a parallel universe, m'lady." Hermione replied in Ta'Entian.

Perenelle's eyes went wide. "Incroyable! They speak the language of the trees! How did they learn this?"

"Sundra taught us, well Eralina did." Hermione bowed her head slightly. She got the feeling Perenelle responded better to the old ways better than how Isabella talked to her.

Perenelle came close to Hermione and grabbed her hands. Excitement filled her face. "You met Eralina, you know my father?"

"Well that universe's Eralina. I don't know how the two compare." Hermione had a flash in her mind of a smiling Eralina when she saw the smile of Perenelle. "Wait, did you say father?"

"Oui, you must show me what you experienced." Perenelle took Hermione's hand and led her to a small pond.

"How can you just answer yes? Who is your father?" Perenelle didn't answer, but continued to pulling her toward the water. Hermione looked back at a surprised Harry and Isabella. Frank just shook his head and smiled. She tried to pull her arm out of the witch's surprisingly strong grip, "Wait, Where are you taking me?"

"Et Voila! L'etang de Pensine!" Perenelle made an arching motion near the body of water.

"This…is a pensive pond? It's huge!" Hermione was gob smacked at the size of the pond. She didn't know a pensive could even work at such a size.

"Well we are the creators of such a thing. Why not make it as big as we want? Now my friend please, shows me what you experienced." Perenelle smiled as she looked at Hermione.

"Okay, here we go." Hermione put her wand to her temple and pulled the memory from her mind. She carefully knelt down the ponds edge and put it in.

Instantly, the pond lit up with a brightness she didn't expect. She looked over at her friend and followed Perenelle into the pond. It was large enough that a person can immerse their entire body in the pond. Hermione stood silently as they watched the scenes unfolded before them. At every joy Perenelle smiled and at every sorrow she cried, but when she looked at Eralina, Hermione could see the tears well up in her eyes. The she saw Ember and she lost all emotion in her face. She watched the battle at Corin's village and gasped when she saw the blue flamed swords. For a moment Perenelle looked down at her wands, one white, one black then she looked back at the scene. She saw Grundfrund in his incarnation there and put her hand over her heart, "Oh Mon Amor. Comment tu es tombe."

Hermione knew what it meant, and he did fall far from the proud man Dax had told her about. The images continued on and when it came to Eralina's battle to the death with Ember, Perenelle dropped to her knees in sorrow. The last image she saw was when the woman known as Brianna opening the time portal. The witch stood back up and she fixed her dress then the two walked out of the pond. Perenelle broke the silence by speaking Ta'Entian. "I heard how my brother was born and I knew how he was trapped in that amulet, but to see it from this perspective is heart wrenching." Perenelle looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. Hermione noticed she looked at her with love and compassion. "You two lost a dear friend with young Ronald and it is all due to the meddling of Chronia." Perenelle sighed, "We must teach you the skills to stop her and right the wrongs she has caused not only against you but the world."

Wait, did she say her brother? That means Eralina…"Wait? What did you say? Your brother, is Sundra's your father?"

Perenelle smirked, "I thought you were the smartest witch of your generation. You really are having a hard time keeping up. Yes, Roger is my little brother, Sundra is my father, Lunadra is my mother, and Brianna is my sister in law."

Harry chuckled, "And Nicholas Flamel is your husband." Hermione's head snapped to him and watched as his green eyes went wide. "Wait, Dumbledore said that the two of you had only enough elixir of life to put your affairs in order when the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed in 1992. How are you still alive?"

Perenelle chuckled and patted Harry's head. "Don't worry your pretty little head over that. Do you really think we would've let that meddling old fool get his hands on our actual stone? Not to mention the Elixir of Life was never our secret to immortality. Yes, Nicholas used it in many of his experiments and it does turn lead into gold, but this," she motioned with her hands up and down her body, "is all thanks to the magic of Avalon."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "So, he lured the spirit of Voldemort to Hogwarts with a stone that could've never brought him back to life?"

Perenelle huffed, "If he wasn't dead, I would give him another lecture. How do you think I felt when I discovered that he allowed two of my bloodline decedents to die at the hand of another because of a prophecy, one given by a crack pot like Trelawney, when he knew a true seer in his youth? Grindelwald was a horrible person, but he was a seer nonetheless. A true seer corrupted by Tukdra and Alvaherebos."

Isabella laughed, "How about you stop with your bitching about a dead wizard and introduce these two to your beloved husband?"

Hermione's head hurt from all of the analyzing she was trying to do. Perenelle liked to sprout unknown truths like she was just blinking. Hermione already knew that the Potters were descended from Ignotus Peverell. Lily was a muggleborn so she couldn't have wizarding roots, right? Voldemort was from the Gaunt line that had merged with the Slytherin line and the Peverell through the son of Cadmus. That was all she was able to discover with her research into the Three Brothers. Antioch didn't appear to have had any children with how quickly he was killed. Then again, it was always possible that he could have before he created the Elder Wand and was killed for it.

Hermione followed behind the group being lead from the cave with her mind trying to capture and organize her wandering thoughts. She was having some difficulty with absorbing so much freely given information. Perhaps Perenelle being six hundred years old had so much knowledge gathered that it just oozed from her pores? She was halfway in her mental library organizing her new found knowledge and halfway taking in the beauty of the gardens they were walking through on their way to a quarts and glass palace. It looked nothing but ethereal and she couldn't help but wonder how something so modern looking could have been built in the distant past. Then again, magic was surely involved.

She could see greenhouses in the backdrop and smell the floral scents of different potion ingredients. She couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had done his apprenticeship with Flamel at their Manor House. What was he like in his youth? Was he as determined to move his pawns away so that he could win the chess match? Did he ever care about people or were they always a means to an end? Was the love affair between him and Grindelwald the reason why he was corrupted or did he corrupt the seer into becoming a dark lord? A chill ran down her spine as the last thought flitted through her mind, " _Was he responsible for Tom Riddle becoming Lord Voldemort?_ "

She waited for the doctor version of Talib to appear in her mind and answer that question. However, she hadn't had a visit form him since before they left that other universe. She wondered if he remained there as well. Would she never see the Barty Crouch Jr look alike in her mind again? Severus Snape had also disappeared from the corner of her library as well. It was like he moved on much like he had in her universe. Why had he taken up a corner of her mental library for so long? She really hadn't analyzed that too much. Did she still feel guilty with leaving him to die? She pushed those thoughts from her mind. She didn't have time to analyze something like that.

She stared at the grand wooden carved door in which Perenelle led them. It had several Greek letters of the alphabet transcribed over two potions with crossed wands over them. She wasn't sure if it was the mark of an alchemist or just something that Nicholas liked when they were building the Manor. Her heart beat a bit wondering what wonders were hidden behind that door. She was hoping that Nicholas Flamel was nothing like the version of Grundfrund she had met during the Crusades. That man was nothing but a animalistic killing machine. It appeared like he had no capability of compassion. She wouldn't be surprised if a muggle psychiatrist would diagnose him as a psychopath.

The door slowly cracked open to show a dark entryway. She walked down the hallway to the more open areas she was expecting by the way the Manor looked on the outside. She was overwhelmed by the sounds of bubbling and hissing in one of the rooms. She stopped following the others and stepped into the room. She marveled at the chestnut brown haired man. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and fell in curls. She marveled if Sirius Blacks hair would have looked the same had he grown it that long and lived past their fifth year. He was moving around several different cauldrons in a way only a master of his craft could do. She couldn't help but imagine how Severus Snape would've responded had he been presented with an apprenticeship like Dumbledore had been.

She had no idea how long she stood there before everything was removed from the fires and the ancient alchemist turned toward her. She was shocked first by his youth. He looked just as young as his wife. Like he had been frozen in his mid-twenties and no longer aged with time. He was muscular but not nearly as much as his other universe's counterpart. He was more lithe than bulky. His brown leather apron hid much of his torso. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He raised a dark eyebrow as his wine colored eyes looked her up and down. "So, do you have an interest in Alchemy then?"

Hermione nodded, "I have an interest in many things. I would love to learn much more about your craft, however, I fear I do not have the time."

His wine colored eyes lit a bit, "Interesting…I see that you have been touched by time. I'm sorry my child, but I believe time is the last thing you have to worry about. Of course the last wizard that I met touched by time lived far longer and remained younger than even Avalon's magic could provide." He paused for a moment to think before he continued, "I believe he might still be alive somewhere. Merlin was always far too good at human transfiguration. One could even make the case that he created the ability to shift at will and it was genetically passed down much like Slytherin's ability to speak with snakes. Magic has a strange way of passing on traits created by a powerful mage, don't you agree?"

Hermione just nodded with her mouth agape. She had always found all of this so interesting, but she really wished she knew more about the true story of Merlin. Why had the histories left out the fact that he was a Time Wizard who had changed his own future by going to the past and raising himself? Who would really raise themselves? If she were able to go back in time, she would go back to save Lily and James so that they could raise Harry. She would find a way to save as many people as possible from the two wars. She would right the wrongs. However, she had to make sure that the changes she made didn't cause something worse to happen. It really wasn't the time to create a dystopian alternate reality straight out of _Back to the Future_.

The Alchemist looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Hmm, not much for words I see. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but the time magics around you are in flux. I believe that you are likely to make waves in the near future." He wiped his hands on his apron, "Now, we've established that you are time displaced. The next step is you and your mate need to take time to prepare to face off against Chronia and hopefully win. It won't be easy; however, I guess it would be best to show you to our library. I'm sure you could spend the rest of your time here lost in research from what I've been told about you. However, we will make sure to have the house elves keep you fed and watered."

"That…would be wonderful, sir."

"No sirs here, Ms. Granger. Call me Nicholas." His eyes smiled at her as he pointed her towards the library. She followed him out of his laboratory and down the hallway where the other's followed Perenelle. He bellowed, "You too Mr. Potter."

They walked past a large room with white marble floors. The white marble archways supported by buttresses and filled with clear glass. The room had several antique looking pieces of furniture made of white fabric and wood. Hermione didn't have time to analyze from what periods they were from, but she could tell they were not from the last couple of decades. The other three were sitting on the furniture in a reading nook carrying on a conversation. Nicholas led them past that room and toward the other side of the home. The door opened to a room carved into the mountain side. It was very cave like. However it was still quite bright as it was lit from sky lights.

The room was so much bigger than the Hogwarts library. The room was at least three stories tall. There were more bookshelves in the area than she thought possible. She was sure that an undetectable extension charm was cast on the room. There was no other way her mind could process how such a large room could exist within the manor. She was sure the library was even larger than the one located in Alexandria, Egypt. She could see the progression of the materials from ancient looking scrolls to more recently printed books. Her contacts started analyzing the measurements of the room and doing calculations without her even prompting them. She jumped when a familiar voice sounded, "Greetings Hermione! I take it you can hear me. Are you currently experiencing a reaction to the multidimensional components of the library?"

Hermione looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. She didn't see anyone else in the vast cavern of knowledge with her other than Nicholas and Harry. Neither one of them spoke. Her brow furrowed. She wondered if her contacts could tell her where the voice was coming from. The voice laughed, "Having trouble trying to determine where I am? I'm in the universe where you left me. I told you that we wanted to perform an interdimensional test of the tech. I was sure it would work in a parallel universe, but Brianna wasn't so sure."

Hermione gasped, "Roger?"

"Yes, in the flesh…I mean yeah well you know. By the way you promised to give me access to Doctor Who episodes, now get to the closest telly and…wait, you're in France? How am I supposed to access the BBC when you're in France? What are you doing in France? Do you not understand how many years I waited for this and you are in France? It was centuries because of the temporal component that I didn't initially factor in. Hang on while I sync to the Internet and…. you haven't even developed video streaming yet? How can I access those episodes at dial up speeds? You've got to be kidding me, what is this, the late 1990s?"

Hermione sighed, "No, it is 2001. However, I assume the technology of this time is still inferior to what you are expecting."

Roger's voice groaned, "Well it's just frustrating. How do we know if we broke Doctor Who in your universe if I cannot access the episodes so quickly?"

Hermione sighed, "Broke?"

Brianna's voice joined the connection, "Don't mind him. He hasn't been the same since he discovered Doctor Who in our universe camouflaged his TARDIS as a Queen's Red Phone Booth because the Police Box was never created. I've hypothesized something we did in our universe caused the American who invented it to either never be born or not formulate the idea. We're still not sure exactly what we did but it was one ripple we couldn't fix. He's just been obsessed since he discovered it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm a little busy here preparing to face a Time Witch and hopefully not get thrown through another portal. We have to defeat Chronia so she doesn't continue to tear holes in the fabric of this reality."

"How sure are you that your reality is meant to remain intact?" Brianna questioned.

Hermione stopped her reading and looked up. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know that this Chronia person isn't being _allowed_ to make these changes?" Brianna's insinuation caught Hermione's attention.

"Interesting idea, yet who would allow such a thing? Who has the authority or the…" Hermione's answer came to her. "Talib?"

Brianna chuckled in a way that Hermione could almost see her shaking her head. "Think higher in the chain, much higher."

"Who's higher than Talib other than...Mother?" Hermione's heart shuddered for a moment when Nicholas spoke behind her.

"Did you say something Ms. Granger?"

"Don't let him know we are contacting you. Make something up." Roger spoke with a hushed tone.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "It's not like he can hear you." Turning around she smiled at Nicholas. "I'm sorry, it's an old habit I have when I study. I talk out loud to help me retain the information."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes then smirked. "Well, try to keep it down. I'm formulating a new alchemic formula for a new type of stone."

"Yes, of course. I'm very sorry." Hermione turned around and stared at the open book. "Why would Mother allow Chronia to mess with the time stream?"

"Why did she let Ember do the things she did? Everything has a rhyme and reason that not everyone sees. Only when the moment has come and passed will we know the true extent of what the lesson was." Brianna's word made sense. They did when she was Aalish and they do now.

"So now I have to factor in a whole new set of variables in my training." Hermione sighed at the thought of this new element. She was always eager to learn but the lessons keep getting more and more complex. These next six month are really going to push her limits in more ways than one.


	21. Time Warp

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **21\. Time Warp**

Hermione continued to research like she hadn't in years. She was a little surprised about how well the information flowed into her head. She went through one book after another then she was scavenging the older scrolls. She couldn't get enough information and before she knew it she had read her way into the next day. She knew she needed to take a break. She stood from her seat and groaned in pain. Her back was sore and her hips ached from sitting for far too long. She didn't notice while she was researching, but as soon as she moved her body made its displeasure known. The last time she was that sore from research was during her OWL year when she practically lived in the library. Third year was just as bad, but she was able to use the Time Turner to go back in time and sleep.

"So I see you reached the apex of your nights study, Ms. Granger." Nicholas looked up from his reading and smirked at her.

"For the moment, yes, Nicholas," Hermione stretched and looked over at him. His eyes were wide and she didn't know why. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Where did you learn that language? Nicholas slowly stood and walked towards her.

She didn't realize it but she spoke to him in Ta'Entian. "Didn't Perenelle tell you?" He stepped toward her, and with each step, he appeared to grow in size.

"She didn't fill me in with this much detail." His eyes had a slight glow to them as he stopped and looked into hers. "Do you know who my true self is?"

Hermione's heart sped up as she nodded. "Yes…Grundfrund." The atmosphere in the library intensified.

"So…you know our history?" Nicholas folded his arms and stared at her. His burgundy eyes were aglow with his intense stare.

"Mon Amour, il faut, que tu te retiennes." Perenelle's voice sounded from their left. Instantly, the atmosphere returned to normal.

Nicholas blinked and stepped back. "I'm—I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just when I heard the old language it awoke an old part of me. Please accept my

apologies Ms. Granger."

Hermione's mind flashed with images of the old Grundfrund and when she looked at this man she saw a small piece of him still existed. Yet, she knew even in the present moment he was nothing like the beast she knew. "Think nothing of it Nicholas. I didn't realize I spoke Ta'Entian. My mind was so muddled from all the studying I did."

"Hermione, maybe it would be best if you cleared you mind with a walk in the botanical garden. I'll take Nicholas to the pensive pond and let him experience what I saw, celafera-t-il?" Perenelle suggested as she took Nicholas' hand and led him towards the pond.

Hermione nodded. "Perhaps you are right. Thank you." Hermione went out a different door that led to the large gardens. Every kind of plant that existed in muggle and magical world was on display. There was Shrivelfig groves, a pond full of Gillyweed, an enclosure for Leaping Toadstools, a large number of different varieties of flowering plants she had never seen before and many more. Her mind went over her experience with Nicholas with each step she took.

From the far side of the gardens she heard the sound of a woman singing while she continued down the path. The voice floated in the air like it was a part of it. She followed the sound and came upon a woman, no a witch. Hermione got the feeling she was a witch that specialized in plants and animals. Her chocolate hued hair was long and flowing down her back, it took her a moment to notice it was slowly undulated as if a gentle breeze was present. Yet Hermione felt no breeze. As she examined her more, she noticed she wore a dress that looked like birch bark that stopped short of her knees. Kind of an odd place to wear a pencil skirt, but who was she to judge? It was the song she recognized as the 'Parable of the Three Brothers.' However she never heard it put to song before. "Excuse me, do you tend these gardens?"

The woman stopped her song and turned to greet Hermione. She was beautiful and had a radiant smile. Yet it was her eyes that caught Hermione's attention, they resembled two opals and their color changed randomly. "I tend many gardens my child." The woman turned and lifted a seed into her hand. Instantly, it sprouted into a sapling. "You could say I am very skilled at it."

Hermione was surprised by the witch's skill. It reminded her of Neville and his skill with plants. Sometimes people have felt the touch of the Green Man more than others. She raised an eyebrow as the woman created plant after plant and placed them into the dirt of the garden. She cleared her throat, "Are you Master of Herbology?"

"I am much more than that. My name is Ambika and I am not a witch my child. I am Mother." She smiled at Hermione and her eyes changed colors again.

"Mother? How—what are you doing here?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered the stories Eralina had shared with her, but to see her with her own eyes was like meeting God herself!

"I like to come and be with my children. Its peaceful here, helps me focus on when existence was simpler." Hermione watched as she looked out upon the young plants and the grown plants. "Before the merger with my love, I would spend year upon year creating new life and welcoming more of my children into existence."

"It sounds ideal. I can see why it fills you with happiness." Hermione could feel love emanating off Mother. She felt as if this person she just met was her true mother. She wanted to sit next to her and just hug her. She couldn't help but wonder, " _Is this a spell, why would I feel this way_?"

Mother walked to a bench and sat down facing her. "Come, we have much to talk about."

Hermione almost ran to the bench as she sat next to her. She was like a child coming home from school and all she wanted was to see the smiling face of her parents. "I—I'm sorry, I can't explain myself. Why do I feel such joy at being around you?"

"Oh my child, it is because I am your Mother, I am Harry's mother, and Nicholas' mother. I am the mother to everyone and your souls all recognize that fact." She leaned over and embraced Hermione.

In Mother's arms all the worry, all the sadness, all the anxiety disappeared and she felt true peace for once in her life. Hermione pulled back with the largest smile on her face as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. "What is this magic you possess? You make me feel so wonderful I can't express it with words."

"I am the source of the spark from which all life exists. Being near me is as close to being whole without crossing into the glen. Yet there is more that we must address my daughter, we need to discuss poor Chronia."

Chronia, that's right she had forgotten in all the euphoria. "Yes, that's right! Mother why do you allow Chronia to alter the timelines? She's causing untold damage to people and lives. She sent Harry, Ron, and I back in time and to a different universe. We lost Ron because of her abuse of time magic."

Mother's eyes shifted color to a dark blue and sadness flooded her face. "I grieve the loss of dear Ronald and I was aware of what Chronia had done to the three of you. All I can say is the actions taken were all part of my plan to reset the timeline to its proper place."

"Proper place, how do you mean?" Hermione was now more intrigued than before. What was her true plan?

"I will tell you this much. Follow the lessons for you in the great library. Learn what you can from Nicholas and when the time comes to confront Chronia I know you will be ready." Mother stood and her eyes changed to warm colors as she smiled. "I will be here if you need me."

Hermione stood and closed her eyes as she hugged Mother. When she opened them, she was gone with nothing more than leaves floating in the air. Hermione drew in a breath. There was still a question that no one could answer about the Time Witch. Who was she? From where did she come? Chronia appeared out of nowhere much like how Lord Voldemort did after returning from his travels and shedding his childhood name. However, those who were a part of his Knights of Walpurgis group in school knew of his name change. Chronia had no followers. It was like she just mysteriously appeared in their timeline and started wreaking havoc. Hermione sighed and made her way back to the library wondering if she could dig up information on the Time Witch's past. What school did she say she attended again?

* * *

Hermione grunted as she set down another book. Her mind was racing as it absorbed more information. She was surprised when she discovered the contacts scanned and uploaded all of the information in a book with her just touching it. She wasn't sure how it was possible and she found more new shelves in her mental library filled with the new knowledge she gathered. However, she was currently combing through any books the Flamel library had on Durmstrang. If Chronia when to Durmstrang, then she had to be at least a half-blood as they didn't admit muggleborns.

The school was founded before the first Triwizard Tournament in 1294. It was hidden somewhere in the Arctic Circle. She assumed it was somewhere in the northern stretches of Norway or Sweden. It was established by a Bulgarian witch named Nerida Vulchanova. Hermione's eyes started blinking as she stared at the name. Something about it just didn't seem right. It screamed at her that a name was hidden within. Why did she think she'd find another name much like Tom Marvolo Riddle turned into I am Lord Voldemort. Hermione looked through the menu options of her contacts and found a decryption program. Within moments the contacts solved the riddle. The words, ' _Nieva ran duc hoval'_ flashed on main part of her contact. She wasn't sure that it was the sentence or where the letters came from, and she knew hovel was misspelled. However, the most important word that caught her attention was Nieva. Had Nieva been the one who established the Durmstrang Institute?

A chill ran up her spine when she continued to read what happened to the witch. If Nerida Vulchanova was Nieva, then who killed the supposed immortal witch? Hermione thought her contacts went haywire when they started flashing different colors. It took a bit for her to realize it was accessing some kind of database that differed from the one from the other universe. She gasped when a whole new database opened up to her. It was combing through the vast storages of knowledge with more efficiency than yahoo or any other search engines created by muggles.

It was like she had found her way into the Solamoon archives of her universe. A file popped up out of nowhere and she gasped even more. How was that possible? How could they know something like that? Weren't they at Hogwarts at that time? It quickly flashed through memory like visuals of the battle between Salazar Slytherin and Alaric Blackoak. Hermione couldn't stop but stare. It was more than a large battle, it was downright nuclear. She was surprised that anything lived after the two clashing suns finally burned out. Hermione gasped when she saw Blackoak stab Salazar with a blade that dripped with corruption. She could tell it was a cursed blade. She watched as Salazar ripped the blade out in his anger. The wound was already festering but his emerald fire was burning it away. He shoved the blade into Blackoak's gut before dropping to the ground dead.

Hermione couldn't believe it when she recognized the woman who stepped out from the surrounding trees. Next to her stood another girl who looked so much like Eralina and Perenelle, but she possessed violet colored eyes over Eralina's emerald orbs or Perenelle's lapis. The images were accompanied with subtitles across the screen and Hermione rapidly read the conversation.

"Why do you come to me?" Alaric coughed up blood and fell to one knee.

"You have hurt thousands, my son. You have used a weapon tainted by the evil of Alvaherebos' corruption against your own family. You have become tainted by it and have forgotten why I have forbidden such evil. I will no longer lend you my strength. Forgive me my son." Mother lifted her left hand and Hermione saw energy pour from Alaric's body while he begged Mother not to do so. When all was done, the man died from the stress.

Mother turned and approached the body of Salazar Slytherin, who held the Tree Spirit of Sundra Redoak. She knelt down and kissed his forehead lovingly. She then placed her hand on his chest which lit up with orange and teal flickering white flames. Hermione gasped when the flames quickly burned the body and nothing was left but a decorative urn. It was nothing like the magic humans could create. Then again, Mother was a god. She covered the urn with the earth and a full grown red oak magically burst from the earth like the plants that Mother made grow in the Flamel Manor's garden.

Time skipped through the Crusades which was similar to the other universe. However, Nieva had discovered Tukdra in his new incarnation and raised him as Bertram Blackoak. She stood there with her horrible amulet. After it was ripped from her chest and Tukdra died on the dry desert ground, she escaped. One of the powers Nieva had retained was the ability to change her shape and Hermione watched as she shifted into another person entirely. Hermione was a bit shocked to watch her build a school in the Swedish Lapland, where the sun sets at midnight during the height of summer and colorful lights paint the sky during the long winter nights. Then again, where else would the Snow Witch decided to build a school to teach magic?

Hermione watched as Nieva taught in her disguise for several years. She even taught a familiar eyed wizard. His eyes were black fractured emeralds, which Hermione knew belonged to Tukdra. He was going by a different name. The screen flashed the name Harfang Munter. There was something about that name that seemed familiar. Hermione continued to watch with dread. When Nieva was attending to her duties as Head Mistress, she was confronted by the now grown Harfang AKA Tukdra in the top turret of the castle. All alone and without her wand, the young man hit the older appearing woman with a familiar green curse. He acted quickly and lit her body on fire leaving nothing remaining but ash. Not even an urn formed as she became nothing. Her ashes blew away in the winter winds not even leaving a trace that witch stood on the top turrets of the castle just moments before. Harfang Munter replaced her as Headmaster and changed the direction of the school.

The scene faded away and Hermione processed everything she witnessed quickly. She mumbled, "Chronia studied magic under the teachings of Tukdra?"

She jumped when Nicholas answered her rhetorical question, "So, you discovered the location of Tukdra's fortress. We're not really sure when he discovered Nieva's immortality trick, but he's been living at Durmstrang since shortly after it was created. One could even suggest that Grindelwald was an innocent seer until Tukdra corrupted him and used him to do his bidding. Do you think he had a hand in Chronia's creation as well?"

Hermione groaned, "She went to Durmstrang in the late 80s early 90s. It's even possible that she was in her final year with Viktor. I wonder if he would remember her. Maybe he could give me a name she went by. I've tried to discover her identity, because I know Chronia is not her real name."

"Perhaps you should take a break from research and practice dueling with Harry. We've just discovered that she was trained under Tukdra at a school known for dueling, martial arts, and the Dark Arts. You cannot underestimate her again. He may have even trained her in the corrupted magics of Alvaherebos. You are going to need to hone every reflex. You have a large repertoire of spells to perform, however, practice makes perfect."

Hermione groaned realizing the ancient wizard had a point. She was sore again and facing off in combat against Harry was one way to get into shape. However, her curiosity continued to burn as she was determined to discover exactly who Chronia was. She couldn't help but wonder if she was an innocent little witch at one time. Could a school change someone so fully? Maybe she grew up in an orphanage like Tom Riddle. Did magical orphanages exist? Too many questions continued to float through her mind. Yes it was time to stop and focus on blasting Harry onto his back while trying to prevent him from doing the same to her.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she made her way back into the library as she had for the past month. She had continued to research trying to find out the identity of Chronia. She even managed to send an owl to Viktor and placed a ward up that would redirect any mail addressed to her to Flamel Manor. It would redirect anything, which was for the best because the other her was deep undercover and she didn't remember receiving any mail while they were hunting down Chronia.

She had also started on her meditations with Harry to find their Animagus forms. She was getting closer knowing that her animal was from the African Savanna. She had a feeling it was a predator of some type, but she just couldn't figure out what yet. Harry had described his animal as running through a lush jungle. He had no idea where. She hoped that they could complete the transformation before leaving the Manor under Perenelle and Flamel's instruction. Hermione was so excited when she discovered that both had forms. Flamel was a bit shocking as a large black bear. His wife was a Shaheen falcon with red markings on her white wings. She preferred to rest on Nicholas' head when he was in bear form. It was a weird paring that had Hermione remembering the movie Ladyhawke, however with a Bear instead of a wolf and a falcon instead of a hawk. Of course neither one of them were cursed to take their forms either, but it somehow fit.

She and Harry had been learning martial art fighting styles from Isabella, who was surprisingly a master of many different forms. However, Hermione noticed that many of the styles were of the Japanese forms. Frank was teaching them fighting with a sword like a Samurai, who wielded a katana along with his sword. Hermione thought it was a bit weird for two European looking Americans to be so versed in Japanese culture and fighting styles. It was almost like they were members of the Japanese Royalty in a past life. Harry and Hermione practiced with each other as much as possible.

Hermione knew that it would take the rest of their five months before meeting Chronia to even reach a level where their abilities would assist them in their fight. While moving through the strikes and blocks with Harry, a thought captured her mind. A sudden epiphany that made her feel so stupid. She had spent so much time trying to discover Chronia's true name, which hadn't bared fruit, when Chronia could have made any memory of her disappear the way she did to her own parents. Even Viktor's letter, while entertaining, didn't have an answer to that question. He had plenty to tell her about his betrothed and his desire to have her and Harry at their wedding. Yet nothing to indicate he knew of Chronia.

Excusing herself from the combat training she ran to the library and quickly grabbed the books that contained family trees of the main magical lines of Magical Europe. She had no idea why she never thought of the self-updating family tree books. She had already determined that Chronia had to be at least a half-blood. It was her best place to look for answers. She pulled the Slytherin book from the shelf. She couldn't help but wonder if it all came down to Sundra Redoak's line.

Hermione traced the beginning of the line at Salazar Slytherin and his wife who had a daughter who married a Peverell. She and her husband had one son who had three sons, Antioch who had a daughter that moved to Europe, Cadmus had a son with his wife in Northern England, and Ignotus had a son in Wales. Hermione was interested, but she wasn't sure she would find the answer in that family book. She traced Antioch's line and was a bit surprised to find that it ended with Gellert Grindelwald. She groaned and pushed away the thought about the man's obsession with the Death Stick. She then moved to Cadmus and traced the line through the Gaunts, Tom Riddle, and she gasped at the three branches from the man who would become Voldemort. One line connected Tom to Eileen Prince and below the two of them were listed Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape. Lily was tied to James Potter and below their connecting line was Harry Potter. However, she was gob smacked when she saw the name next to him. The line connected to Hermione Malfoy-Black. She was stunned beyond measure, she was a Black and to top it off a Malfoy-Black. She's a cousin to that disgraced family and that bug Draco. She held her head in her hands and groaned knowing it meant that she was adopted. She'd obliviated her parents and was never able to bring them back because she did such a good job of it. Now nobody had a straight answer to the questions about her apparent adoption.

She lifted her head and noticed that the third line was underneath a connection with Bellatrix Lestrange and the name Delphini Black. Hermione wondered if that was who Chronia was until she saw the birth date. Delphini was born the summer of 1997 and it explained why Bellatrix didn't sneak into Hogwarts with the rest of the Death Eaters the night that Dumbledore died. She pushed those thoughts away knowing the little girl was only four years old and far too young to be Chronia. She took a deep breath and then followed Ignotus' line through the Potters and ending with the same two listed at the bottom. That last name combo left Hermione with more questions about her own past than trying to locate Chronia.

She went back to the shelf and grabbed the Black family book. She didn't need to know where the Malfoy came from, but she just had to make sure Bellatrix wasn't her mother. Her finger shook as she flipped toward the back of the book. She need the last two centuries. The people who were most likely descended from and she looked through the list wondering if maybe her parents didn't adopt her and she had a Black Squib as an ancestor. She got to the horrible Walburga and her link to her second cousin Orion Black. Underneath their names were the expected Sirius Black and his younger brother Regulus Black. Hermione's eyes widened when two of her questions were answered simultaneously.

However, a loud whooshing noise stopped her from fulling realizing the implications. Before she could even file away the information she was faced with a whole new problem. Two people apparated directly into the Flamel Library with water like energy splashing around them and their appearance was familiar, however their tactical stances were threatening. The blonde curly haired and short statured Brianna stood with her eyes fully indigo and her longsword in one hand and her wand in her other. Roger stood before her with a fully spiked Forest Green mohawk, his hazel eyes bleeding Emerald green. His wand pointed out and encased in an emerald colored aura that formed a spike around the wand. They were two people she didn't want to fight and they had no way of knowing she knew their counterparts in a parallel universe.

Roger spoke first, "We did not give you those contacts. Where did you get them? How did you gain access to the Solamoon Achieves?"

If his questions were scary enough, the chilling voice belonging to Brianna, who had access to the full power of the cleansed Mind Breaker Amulet stopped Hermione dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? What have you done with the Flamels?"

* * *

 **A/N** : We hope you are enjoying the twists and turns in this story. I know we haven't reached the climax battle, but I hope we're still giving enough momentum during the lead up to it. We would also like to announce that in the celebration of Fred and George's birthday, we have offered The Crusade of Eralina Kindle book for free from 4/1/2019 through 4/5/2019. If you are interested in reading more about what happened in that parallel universe without Hermione and Harry's interference, you will find the answers in that book. It's free to read and we would love if you would leave a review.


	22. Black Sheep

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **22\. Black Sheep**

Roger spoke first, "We did not give you those contacts. Where did you get them? How did you gain access to the Solamoon Achieves?"

If his questions were scary enough, the chilling voice belonging to Brianna, who had access to the full power of the cleansed Mind Breaker Amulet stopped Hermione dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? What have you done with the Flamels?"

Hermione's finger was still on the names that baffled her and she was sure she resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an auto. Her mind was on a stuttering loop while she wondered somewhere deep within her mental library if she was about to die at the hand of her friend's alternate.

Isabelle and Frank run up behind Hermione with their hands extended. "Roger, Brianna stop! They are with us!" Frank exclaimed as he stood in front of her.

"Then how did she and the other wizard get a hold of our technology?" Brianna demanded as she slowly lessened her offensive stance.

"You gave them to us. Well Talib gave me mine, but I assure you we didn't steal them." Hermione stood writhing her hands. It was a nervous habit she was sure she would one day kick.

Brianna stood straight and sheathed her sword then crossed her arms across her chest. "Roger stand down."

Roger looked over at her for a moment and nodded. The electrical emerald spike around his wand disappeared and he stood normally. His hair relaxed and his eyes went to a hazel color.

"I suppose I should elaborate, but that will take too long. Access data file 567482 time file 06/09/1099. That should have your answers." Hermione looked at the two of them. She could see them patch into her contacts and review the data files.

Brianna gasped as she watched the data file and when she looked at Roger she could see his eyes well up, but not shed a tear. Soon Brianna spoke, "That's amazing! So you were friends with our counterparts in the other dimension? The experiences were so different and yet the same."

"My birth was no less painful to relive however." Roger lowered his head. Brianna gave him a side hug. "I know we're missing some information. May we scan your mind?"

"You may, it's not like you haven't before." Hermione smirked staring into their eyes. It wasn't long before she felt them in her mind.

"So, Hermione, when were you going to tell us you had these contacts?" Isabella asked while she leaned into her left ear. It distracted her from keeping them out of her mental library. They were quickly rummaging through her shelves.

"I…well the other universe' Roger and Brianna told me not to share. I have to admit they do come in handy with researching how to defeat Chronia." She closed her eyes watched the two wander through all her books. In the corner where she saw the Police Box in the other universe, she spoke to them. "It was here that Talib would manifest as a future form of Dr. Who and-"

"Doctor Who you say? Tell me more." Her universe's Roger turned and smiled. Her universe's Brianna shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment before walking away.

'Well…" from a hidden speaker in the top right of a bookshelf she heard the other universe's Roger chime in.

"Hey I heard you say Doctor Who, did you find a way I can stream those new episodes?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Hang on who's that?" Her Roger asked as he looked around for the speaker. Brianna stopped and looked around as well.

"Who am I, who are you? Wait, are you me?" The other Roger asked. Hermione looked over at Brianna and saw her eyes go wide.

"Oh Mother there is two of them." Her voice filled with dread.

"Oh hey is that the other Bri? Hang on a second let me go get mine." Hermione heard his voice fade for a moment as he called for his Brianna. "Bri, Bri! You gotta be a part of this!"

In the background, they heard a distance voice yell at him. "I'm not watching that episode again Roger! You know it makes me cry!"

"No it's not a Doctor Who episode, it's us!" Roger's voice sounded excited.

Hermione looked at her Roger who stood mouth agape as he looked up. "B-Brianna are you hearing this- I mean us?"

"How are they able to cross the dimensional divide?" Brianna slowly walked up to him as she looked up and around as well.

"Uh..Hello? Who's there?" Brianna's voice came across the speaker.

"I suppose it's us, I mean you. How are you doing this?" Brianna looked around wide eyed.

"What do you mean? If you are me you should know. After all, you have the gift from Corin and the Mindbreaker, right?" The alternate Brianna asked.

"Well, yes but I am at a loss at how you are able to access both your database and ours via these contacts. What did you do?" Brianna looked down. Hermione shared a mind with her. Hermione could hear Brianna muttering to herself as she did millions of calculations per second.

"Don't worry about it, I'll send you my work notes." The alternate Brianna uploaded a file folder to her Brianna. She scanned it before she downloaded. Hermione got the feeling she wanted to make sure the systems were compatible.

"Ah, so that's what you did. I ran a mental simulation and I was missing the right equations. Interesting, so is it only at a communicative level or have you figured out how the bridge the divide?"

"Hey Bri?" Her Roger interrupted.

"What Roger?" Both Brianna's replied. Hermione let out a laugh as he cowered down slightly.

"Can you two reduce your talk to the chat program? I wanna ask me something." Hermione's Roger said as he looked up.

"Ok Me, what do you want to ask?" Roger from the other universe asked.

"Well…me I gather you like Doctor Who, what's the difference?"

"They have a phone booth for the TARDIS…" Alternate Roger sounded sad. Hermione was a fan, but not to that level.

She looked over at her Roger. She saw his mouth drop and eyes grow wide, "No, tell me you're joking, a Red phone booth?"

"I know right? To top it off, I was only able to get up to season 11. I'm dying over here!"

Hermione shook her head as she listened to the two talked. Then her Roger's eyes lit up. "Access data files 'who 175 to 300' that should fill you in."

Her Brianna sighed, "I hope you are ready for the onslaught of Who, other me."

"Oh Mother what did he do-dammit Roger!" Alternate Brianna yelled from the speaker.

Alternate Roger exclaimed with a loud laugh, "Holy…thank you! I can't wait to…" Alternate Roger went silent.

"Uh hello?" Her Brianna looked around for any sign of their alternates.

"Great, now I am gonna have to go to my lab and try to ignore the stupid grin on his face as he marathon's through these new episodes."

"You have to admit though, he's awfully cute when he's watching them." Her Brianna hinted that there was more to their relationship than they give off.

"Yeah…well he has his moments. I'll reach out to you later. Let me know if you need my help with anything." Alternate Brianna replied.

"You got it, sister." She replied.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Brianna and Roger. The pair had walked over to Isabella and Frank and had started a conversation. "Now that we got the low down on why Hermione and Harry are here, what is she researching?"

Hermione felt left out of the conversation and stepped up with the Black Family book in hand. "Well if you really want to know I was finally able to analyze the information I encountered about the Black family. However I am still not sure what to do with the information, but something tells me it is important."

"What is it you have found?" Brianna turned to her and stared intently with her blue eyes.

Hermione stared down at the book and sighed. "I was able to find a link to Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald. If you follow the line below them it connects to a line for a female born March 21, 1976. She named Violet Vega Black. The interesting bit is what's in the parenthesis next to her name. She's Chronia."

"Are you saying Chronia is a member of the Black family?" Isabella grabbed the book and examined the page.

"It appears so. I still have more research to do in order to understand how that witch was born into the Black family and why it was in Belgium? Wasn't Mary MacDonald murdered during the first war against Voldemort?" Hermione slowly paced the floor as she crossed her arms across her chest. Could this be more of Chronia's meddling?

"So, you are saying that Chronia is messing with the old families in the wizarding world? What is she trying to establish?" Harry walked behind Isabell and looked at the page with the family lineage. .

"I have my suspicions. However, it was the other name that stared back at me that gave me the chills. A line linking Regulus Black to Lucius Malfoy and below them you can see a line to a witch born on September 19, 1979. Her name was listed as Denebola Lyra Black. The next part has me a bit nutters. If this is right, Denebola is my real mother."

"Hermione, if what you are saying is true then Chronia is your cousin making you both the last of the direct line of the Black family. Furthermore it looks as if you have an indirect connection to Lucius Malfoy. If what you are suggesting about your true lineage then Regulus had enough time to place with your adoptive parents before his 1979. It must have been shortly after that is when he went after the horcrux and his death." Brianna slowly strode towards Hermione as she spoke, like a teacher in a lecture.

Hermione knew that this was truly a lot to take in. Was her conception and birth all part of Chronia's plan or was it just a bi-product of it? She sighed and decided it would be better for her to clear her mind. "I hope you lot wouldn't mind if I took a walk in the gardens. I need to clear my head and seek answers. There is a lot for me to understand and I'm lost."

"I'll go with you Hermione. Maybe we can sort something out." Harry stepped forward and she looked into his green eyes.

Nodding she took his left arm and the two strode out the library and out to the expansive garden. She could hear Harry gasp as he stopped for a moment to take it all in. "It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is extraordinary isn't it? Mother created it all." Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What, Mother? She's here?" Harry stood back for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you I met with her?" Hermione was amused by his reaction, yet she felt bad she didn't tell him.

"Do you think she is still here? I'd like to meet with her." Harry looked around excitedly.

"Well she did say if I needed her I could find here in the garden. Maybe we will-" She was stopped by the sounds of humming in the air. It was her! " Do you hear that?"

Taking his hand she led him quickly through the wide isles of the garden trying to pinpoint where the source of the humming was. Just when she thought she was close it would float into another direction. Was Mother playing with her or leading her someplace? Deep into the garden they came to where animals of all sorts were kept. Walking towards the entrance she noticed the gold and black rod iron sign spanning the walkway.

" _Newton Scamander Menagerie of Magical Creatures."_

"I don't recall there being any records of this ever existing in any of our studies, do you?" Hermione looked over at Harry.

"I have a feeling that a lot of the things were learned at Hogwarts have been heavily edited." Harry looked all around them as the pair continued walking.

"Do you think Mother is in here?" Hermione asked when they rounded a corner to see Mother sitting on a large grassy mound surrounded by a giant Zouwu blissfully sleeping as she pet between the ears.

"Hello my children, I am very happy to you again." Mother smiled as her eyes changed from yellow to orange to green then red in random order. She was dressed differently this time as well. She was in a moccasin dress with long moccasin boots. Her shoulders were draped with white rabbit fur and she wore a crown of heart shaped deer antlers.

"I…what is that?" Harry stood in awe of what he was seeing the sleeping Zouwu.

Mother smiled as she looked down at the creature. "You would call him a Zouwu, but he prefers to be called Gaoth Gaoithe."

"Strong wind?" Harry muttered to himself as Hermione took a step forward.

She felt all the same emotions of love fill her body when she saw Mother again. Looking over at Harry she could see his face was flush with emotions too. Was he feeling the same way?

"Very good my son. Come, both of you sit with me, I have a lesson for you both. One that will help you connect with your animal spirit or as you call it your Animagus." Mother extended her left arm to a patch of grass.

Without hesitation the two walked and sat on the grass next to Mother. Hermione felt a sense of excitement. Was the creator of all going to teach them?

"Now I want you two to close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths." Mother's voice sounded like a warm summer wind as she spoke. "I want you to clear your minds of all doubts, all fears, all the things that clouds your minds and souls." Hermione felt a tap on her forehead and her mind was silenced.

"Now reach out with your mind, find your animal companion. Seek them out and join with them."

Slowly Hermione saw a grassy plain open up before her. She could feel her heart racing in anticipation of something. What it was she had no clue as focused on her environment and felt the warmth as the scenery around her. Soon movement far in the landscape caused her to run and run fast. Her body was long and lean, but she was more focused on her prey. A heard of Gazelle scattered before her, she wouldn't let anything stop her. She chased after a gazelle separated from its herd closed in on it. She would soon have it. She lunged at it taking it down, her mouth around its neck. She would feel the warmth of its blood as she bit down on its neck while she cut off its air supply. Its flesh would sustain her. She was lost in the kill when she noticed a black Jaguar .She growled protecting her kill until she noticed his calm green eyes. Was that Harry?

Opening her eyes she knew she had transformed, but into what? She just had to see what she looked like. She quickly ran to a nearby pool of water and looked in. Silently she stared at her form in the reflection of pool. She could see a feline face looking back at her. She was tan, had a very slim body, she was smaller than most of the larger cats. She had black spots covering her body with black lines coming from the inner corner of her eyes down her snout. There were even some spots on her white underbelly. Her untamable hair was ever present as she could see some tufts sticking up on her neck. She knew what she was and she lost control of her form and whispered, "Cheetah."

"Fantastic work my children! You now have opened the door to accessing your true powers and abilities!" Mother applauded.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry as the same black Jaguar she saw in her vision. They had done it! They were now one step closer to gaining the strength they needed to stop Chronia.


	23. Time's Up

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **23\. Time's Up!**

Hermione looked around her mental library. She was a bit surprised how much it had grown and filled with more books, book shelves, and knowledge in general over the months they stayed with the Flamels. Some of the new books and book shelves appeared without her conscious notice. She was still trying to figure out how that happened, but part of her wondered if the contacts were somehow downloading information from the books and scrolls around her in the Flamel Library. Of course, she spent most of her waking hours in that place preparing for their upcoming confrontation with Chronia. She was determined to be so prepared they could do nothing but succeed.

She had found herself exploring her mental library while her body rested in bed. She forgot when the last time was that she dreamt. Something must have modified her mental functions, but she was still unsure about the technology used by Brianna and Roger. The magic of Avalon was still future technology in her universe where Wizarding Magic existed. She was wary of what her lack of dreams would mean for her wellness. She hoped that it would go back to normal after they were finished with their Unspeakable assignment.

A familiar whining noise filled her mental library. She looked up at the five stories of book shelves and the bright oculus that lit the room from the dome ceiling. Her mental library always had sun shining through the oculus onto the tables in the center of the room. She looked over at the corner and noticed that the police box wasn't phasing in there. Her eyes moved around the room wondering where the TARDIS would appear. She had thought that Talib had given up on such a guise after she crossed back over to her universe.

She walked up the stairs following the sound and found the TARDIS fully formed in one of the newest levels of her mental library. She knocked on the door and walked into a familiar looking interior. It was all steam punk, bronze, circles, and had a central console with access to it from below. However, it wasn't the Barty Crouch look-alike standing before her. It was a stranger, but familiar at the same time. The man was tall, his eyes were almond shaped emerald green, but the face belonged to a familiar Potions Professor. His hair was much longer and pulled back at the nape of his neck.

He wore a silver pinstriped black suite, a green bow tie, and black trainers. He was quite professional looking until her eyes made it to his shoes. His hair was a raven blue black as well, which differed from the oily black her professor had. He appeared much younger and very much alive. She just stood there gob smacked.

A shiver went up her spine when he spoke with that cultured voice she remembered from Potion's class, "Isabella informed me of your adventure and your connection through the other universe contacts. I was interested if I could appear here much like my other universe counterpart did. I'm glad that I have that ability."

She gulped, "Talib, why did you take on that appearance?"

"Well, this is the image of the fourteenth doctor in our version of the Mind Breaker Universe. I am not sure if the actor was related to Severus Snape, but he does look quite a bit like your former Potion's Professor. The again, Severus's father was a Muggle, correct?"

"Yes but-" Hermione was hesitant as to why Talib chose a form so similar to Snape's.

"Aside from that I was able to review some of your past memories and the events in the other reality. Professor Snape featured predominantly in this library of yours. This, by the way is truly impressive in its growth." Talib gestured behind her.

"Thank you, however-" Hermione once again was interrupted to her annoyance.

"Why am I here? Well I wanted to let you know that Chronia is increasing the number of alternate outcomes and universes. So I have a feeling that you will have a great deal of work ahead of you to correct the timelines." Talib put his hands behind his back and stared at her with a slim grin on his face.

"She's changing them? How and what for?" Hermione stood from her love seat still present in the TARDIS.

"Why? One can only surmise it is to help her and the agenda, which is something Mother is trying to figure out. I have very little contact with the other me, as we have determined it would be ill-advised for him to know about my alternate reality knowledge. However, when I listen to the winds, I hear a message to you. You need not worry about what is to come. You will soon have your own TARDIS, but it will be a completely magical construct. Remember that you cannot change fixed events, however, thanks to Chronia time is in flux. Those fixed events will disappear as you forge the new path after fixing what Chronia destroyed." His emerald colored eyes were fixed to the irises instead of flooding his whole eye, which made them resemble Harry's eyes. Surely the person she was looking at didn't actually exist. If that Snape look alike did, then he would have to be genetically related to Harry through Lily Potter.

She quickly left the TARDIS and didn't even pay attention to if Talib was following her into her expanded library or not. She pushed out hoping to find the exact part of her library where the family tree books were. She was sure she might have time to check in the Flamel Library, but she didn't want to push it as they were leaving to meet Chronia upon waking. She was happy to see that the information from the family tree books had been uploaded to her mental library. She felt pulled to one particular book and shook her head. She pulled that book from the shelf and made her way to one of the chairs that were on the upper levels instead of the full tables.

She sighed when she saw the first name listed on the book. Salazar Slytherin. She wasn't sure where she was going to find what she was looking for. She traced the tree down through Seasaidh Slytherin who married Silvius Peverell. They had one son together named Evander Peverell who married a Cassiopeia Black. Together those two had three sons with familiar names of Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignatius. She was familiar with those names due to the Deathly Hallows and that blasted Tales of the Beetlebard book Dumbledore left her in runes.

She was a bit surprised to discover that Antioch managed to have one daughter before his death and she went on to marry into the Prince line, which later married into the Malfoy family line. Hermione didn't want to trace that one further to find her own name at the end of that. Cadmus had a son before he died, and she traced his line down through a great granddaughter who married a Gaunt. She continued to follow that horrible line, which she was sure was going to end with Tom Riddle. However, she gasped when she found his name attached to an Eileen Prince, she knew who that was. She remembered researching that at the end of her sixth year. Below the union of the two, which likely occurred without Eileen's consent, were the names Severus Silvius and Lilias Seasaidh Prince. Hermione was shocked; maybe something happened to Severus twin sister. It couldn't have had anything to do with his childhood friend and Harry's mother, right? She was wrong when Lilias Prince linked to James Fleamont Potter and below them was the one name Harry James Potter. This had to be a trick in her mental library. This couldn't be reality, right?

She quickly traced Ignatius' line and watched it change to potter. At the end of the Potter line, James Potter was married to Lily Jean Evans and below them was Harry once again. Hermione could only wonder why she would encounter such a difference. She looked up and realized that Talib was just standing with another book open in his hands.

He noticed she was looking at him, "Hermione, you have a question?"

However before she could ask it, she was pulled from her mental library and sitting up in her bed. She looked at the door and realized that someone was knocking on the door, which was what woke her.

*Break*

"Hermione, get up. We have to go over our plans to confront Chronia today." Harry's muffled voice came through the thick wood door.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was eight thirty in the morning. She shook off what little sleep she got and she coughed. "Yes of course Harry. I need to get dressed. I'll meet you there."

She slowly got off the bed and ran a brush through her hair and quickly braided it. She looked at her clothing choices and remembered she had made arrangements long ago to have the pieces from her time in the past brought to her. She put on her old leather pants, leather boots, tunic and slipped on her chest plate. She thought if she was going to fight Chronia with both magic and weapons she'd be well protected.

She left her room and made her way to where Harry and the others had gathered. All eyes were on her as they saw how she was dressed. Nicholas smirked as did Perenelle as she knew they recognized that outfit from the images at the pond. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Where are we in the plans?"

"Well, Ms. Granger in a couple hours, based upon what you have shared with us in the pensive pond, your earlier incarnations will be arriving at Chronia's castle. So we have agreed that we need to hide our presence and observe from the surrounding hills." Nicholas pointed to a magical map of the area where they would apparate to.

"Once you have been sent back into time we will apparate into her courtyard and confront Chronia." Perenelle had a calm expression on her face as she spoke.

Hermione was a bit confused, she thought the plan included herself, Harry, Isabelle and Frank. "We, do you mean—"

"Yes Ms. Granger, we as in all of us. Nicholas and I included. If we are to have a strong chance of stopping her we need all the strength we can assert." Perenelle looked from the map. Her face was stern, it reminded her of Eralina's when she prepared for a fight.

"That sounds like a good plan, yet didn't you say Chronia was a staff wielder? Will you be bringing your own staff?" Harry asked from Hermione's right.

"My dear Mr. Potter, I will be more than able to handle Chronia in any kind of battle, wand or staff." Perenelle turned her head and smiled at Harry. Hermione smirked at the manner of her response. Something about it said 'silly boy, do not worry.'

"So when do we leave?" Hermione scanned the faces.

"We are creating a port key to bring us as close as we can. That shall be done in an hour. Once we use it we will need to apparate the rest of the way. I would suggest you use that time to make sure you are fully prepared for the fight." Nicholas spoke directly to her as he waved his hand over the map. It rolled itself up and floated back to its space in the library.

**Break**

The hour passed quickly and soon Harry, Hermione, and the rest gathered in a small clearing on the edge of the garden. Before them was a small well that looked like something from a fairy tale with its round opening made of stone, but it had no rope and pulley system for the retrieval of water. Nicholas broke the silence of the moment.

"This port key will take us where we need to go. We already know the plan, so one at a time please." Standing aside she watched as Frank and Isabelle jump in the well followed by Perenelle, Harry, and then herself. Looking down it was dark as the wind rustled her hair. Soon she saw a light and below her were her friends. She soon landed and was followed by Nicholas.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

Perenelle held her white wand and the tip lit up a dull white. She held it out and did a small circular motion when it became a very bright light. "That way, her castle is to the north east."

Instantly everyone apparated in the direction she had pointed. Her thoughts wandered on the way as the landscape passed quickly. Memories of her time in the area with Questa and Aalish flashed in her head. Soon they all arrived in the hour before. Chronia's castle was visible below them in the valley on a small hilltop. Hermione remembered every detail of it and how imposing it looked as they approached it before. She glanced at her watch and knew that they were there. She remembered Ron was picking the locks to get them in and how they moved past all Chronia's defenses. Looking to her left she could see Frank and Nicholas were looking through omnioculars. Their silence proved to her they were seeing what they experienced. A flash of golden light came from the castle courtyard and she knew that was when they were sent back in time. It was the golden Chrono dust that swirled high and wide that confirmed this was the moment for them to act.

Instantly the golden light was gone and the area was silent. "Now." Nicholas whispered and they all apparated to the courtyard. Chronia had just turned around and stopped when she heard them. Turning around Hermione could see the surprise on her face. Chronia may have control of time but she didn't anticipate this.

"Good evening Chronia. It's always good to see you." Perenelle spoke, her voice echoing in the courtyard.

Chronia stood silently. Hermione knew she was taken by surprise but she knew a fight was coming. Yet she was ready for anything and that was going to be tested.


	24. Power Play

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **24\. Power Play**

Chronia turned around with a calm expression. Hermione felt that any surprise she had felt was quickly put aside as she gazed upon the group. " Perenelle, a pleasure to see you again. As for you two who I thought I had rid myself of." Chronia's eyes went wide with delight, "Oh my, we appear to be missing that scruffy looking ginger."

"Ron died because of you Chronia. Now we have come to stop your plans and-" Harry was cut off by Chronia's laughter.

"Oh Mr. Potter you do so sound ridiculous with your boasting. Stop me, from doing what? How do you know what I am doing? How do you propose to stop what's been changed when even you have no idea? Whatever I do has a ripple effect, Mr. Potter. For all you know I haven't done anything." Chronia crossed her arms and smirked at him with the tip of her wand clearly pointing upwards.

Hermione knew she was right, but she also knew how to outsmart the witch. "I can tell you how, Chronia. Because we lived it, we experienced it. You did send us back in time but also a different reality. In that reality, we met people that lived in history books, we met Gods we didn't know existed. With their help, they awoke us to all your misdeeds! It was with their help we got back to our proper time and reality, but at the cost of our friend. So yes, Chronia, we do know what you did, and we will stop you!"

Chronia stared silently at Hermione before she glared at Perenelle. "I suppose you have come here to assist them, eh my dear friend?"

Perenelle bowed her head slightly, "Oui, I will assist them if that means stopping you."

Chronia sneered as she lowered her arms. Her wand transformed into her long staff with the gem at the tip. "I must confess, I had planned to fight you after I took over, but now is as good a time as any." Chronia launched a fireball directly at them.

From Hermione's left she saw Perenelle quickly take her two wands and put them handle to handle. In a bright light blue pillar of fire the two made one long staff of twisted white and black oak. "Tut tut my friend, do not fight fire with fire with me! Confringo!" Perenelle launched a large blue flamed fireball at Chronia's and it consumed the smaller flames. The size of the blast forced Chronia to jump out of the way and caught her wooden doors ablaze.

"Be mindful of the runes! She can activate them without an enchantment and send us anywhere she wants!" Harry shouted as he shot a spell from his wand.

"Leave that to me, Mr. Potter." Nicholas stood defiantly in the courtyard holding his wand in his right hand. Hermione looked over at him as she dodged a fireball from Chronia's staff.

Nicholas slowly glowed a burgundy hue around his body and in a booming voice proclaimed his spell. "Tempus omnis hexagonis traversa obliviate!"

A ring of burgundy energy went out in all directions in the courtyard and small explosions rang out wherever there was a magic rune. Chronia's weapon was destroyed.

"No! How did you know what to do?" Chronia shouted in disbelief. Her face pulled into a sneer as she pointed her staff at Nicholas.

"Perhaps you should do your homework a little better, my dear. Only then would you have discovered my true origins." Nicholas smiled as he pointed his wand at her. "Now will you surrender peacefully, or will I have to show you more of my power?"

"Maintenant maintenant mon amour. We mustn't let your full power unleash. It took me quite some time to calm you down from the previous outburst." Perenelle placed her left hand on his right shoulder while she maintained her aim with her staff.

"Of course, my love, I wouldn't let it get to that level." Nicholas smiled.

"If you two fools are done I have work to do!" Chronia launched a successive array of explosive spells from her staff that sent everyone in different directions. She turned quickly and ran into the burning doorway and out of sight.

"Follow her! The source of her power lay within!" Hermione yelled as the group gave chase.

Perenelle pointed her staff at the burning door and destroyed it with an unspoken spell. They ran as fast as they could and came upon another set of closed doors that were sealed with magic. "Silly girl." She raised her staff and the gem in the tip glowed bright blue. Perenelle jammed it into the spell where a visible ripple could be seen, and the doors exploded.

Chromia stood at the platform and growled as she looked down on them. "You are too late! I am a few words away from correcting this lapse in my vision!"

"Descendo!" Perenelle yelled at Chronia, forcing the time witch through the platform and to the ground. "Expelliarmus!" Chronia's staff was tossed far from her reach.

"Relashio!" Chronia shouted. Perenelle's staff flew out of her hand and strike the wall behind her. "Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" Nicholas shouted from behind Perenelle. "Levicorpus!" Chronia instantly rose upward by one leg. "Silencio!"

Hermione knew that Chronia was finally captured and unable to speak. She walked into the chamber and her fears were confirmed. In the center of the room was a slowly spinning giant container that was filled with chronoparticles. "I never thought it would be this much."

"She has been collecting for more years than we can count. Now, we will make use of these chronoparticles to aid you in setting all the wrongs, right." Perenelle smiled as she turned to Hermione.

A shudder ran through the entire castle as Hermione looked around the room. It was then she noticed the inlaid stone Golems that surrounded them. A bright outline shone from the ten foot tall stone monsters as they stepped out of the wall.

"Golems! They are going to try and save her! Destroy them!" Isabelle shouted as she released reducto, destroying the nearest Golem. One after the other the group destroyed the Golems yet more came from the walls.

"She must have used a replication spell! We have to find the source stone and destroy it!" Nicholas proclaimed as he destroyed three more Golems.

"What does it look like?" Harry shouted as he destroyed two more Golems.

"It's a triangular stone. Buried deep in the walls." Hermione looked at Nicholas and could see he was surrounded by a burgundy glow, but it didn't feel like he was losing control and becoming the beast Grundfrund. She looked around the room for anything that would indicate the location of the source stone. She then noticed a pattern in which the Golems were coming out of the walls. They came out in the largest numbers behind the large chronosphere.

"Fools! I am free and now you are doomed!" Chronia stood upon a pile of Golems who reached up and released her using Liberacorpus.

"Harry the stone is there! Destroy it!: Hermione pointed the where the Golems were pouring out of.

"Confringo!" The spell shot through the hordes of Golems, but they were preventing the spell from reaching the stone. "There are too many! I can't reach it!"

"Tonn de tharraing!" A voice boomed from behind Harry.

Hermione turned toward where she heard the source of the voice. Her eyes snapped back when she heard Harry groan. Perenelle had used her staff to move him out of the way of an immense energy wave coming. An emerald green one and Hermione could only stand there and watch.

When the bright light dimmed, Hermione looked to her left and saw a wizard and a witch standing in the doorway. The male had on a suit of tan armor with a long emerald cloak over it with its hood up that worked like the unspeakable hoods. His features were completely obscured except for two glowing emerald eyes, which she could only assume were too strong for even the cloaking magic of the Department of Mysteries. The witch had on armor as well covered in a long pink robe, which had the same enchantment, but for her glowing pink eyes. She could only watch as another energy wave, which was silently cast move through the newly forming Golems when a memory of what Eralina did at Corin's village flashed in her mind. She watched it destroy the triangle stone. The Golems instantly fell to pieces and the room went silent.

Hermione turned to look at the man, yet before she could speak she heard Perenelle exclaim. "Father, Mother, you came!"

"Sundra? Is that really you?" Hermione uttered as she could see the golden Redoak on his chest plate.

His emerald eyes still bright shifted his gaze towards Hermione. "Who might you be?"

Perenelle interjected. "Father, this is Hermione Granger. She and her companion Harry Potter were unfortunate victims of Chronia."

"Yes, I remember now. Roger and Brianna informed us." Sundra turned to Hermione. "I am pleased that you were able to get back to the correct timeline my friend. I do mourn the loss of Young Master Weasley. However, I am going to correct that mistake now." His eyes brightened as he shifted his gaze to Chronia. "Your meddling ends now Chronia. If you will not surrender, I will ensure your demise."

"You! Why are you here? I thought as long as Mother didn't interfere, I had her blessings to do what I wanted!" Chronia's face was red with anger, but it also expressed her fear at seeing him.

"She let you play your game to determine your end goal. She has now decided that you are to end this game." The woman in the pink robe responded. Hermione knew it was Lunadra.

"No! I'm not done yet! You think because you are demigods that can stop me? I am in control of time itself! I will eradicate you all!" Chronia jumped from the pile of stones that were her Golems towards the opening of the chronosphere.

"Tonn de tharraing!" Sundra shot another energy wave at her and the chronosphere. The time sphere shattered in the explosion. Chronia was thrown behind the pile of stones she leapt from.

Hermione covered her eyes she could feel Harry next to her. They were both showered in chronoparticles. The power that overwhelmed her from being immersed in such energy forced her to focus on that around her. She ran through her mental library and forced open the door between her and Harry's minds. Together they were covered in gold dust and she could only hope they would survive. She pulled him closer to her than she had ever had to in the past.

Their minds were one, their thoughts melded into one powerful being. She had no secrets from him, and it included her recent discovery. She could feel his pain and soon they stood before a familiar looking home. Hemione wasn't sure if was familiar to her or to Harry because they were thinking as one. At some point, she would ascertain that it was Harry's knowledge of the place from the memories that Snape had shared with him. It was a rundown black brick building not to far from a polluted river and an abandoned mill. She could hear a man yelling inside and a woman screaming in pain. Hermione just watched as their combined being walked through the door and toward the screaming.

A dark haired and heavily pregnant woman lay on the floor as a beast of a man stood over her with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Objects were flying around the room, which was likely caused the muggle man to react in such a manner. Hermione wondered if it was the first time the muggle had witnessed his wife's magic. It would be a horrible way to find out your wife was a witch when she lost control of her magic during labor. Ice formed in Hermione's gut as she knew that was what they were witnessing. A witch in labor without proper assistance. Their combined being quickly picked up the witch and they disappeared into the slurping straw sensation of apparition.

They stood in front of the familiar empty storefront of St. Mungo's. They quickly relayed in Harry's voice that their wife was in labor and they needed to have her seen right away. Hermione knew that it was the best lie they could give at the time and she hoped their combined visage was of the male variety. She was still unsure how homosexuality worked in the Wizarding World, but she was sure that it wasn't as well accepted as it was becoming in the Muggle world from her time. The thoughts stopped as they walked through the storefront and into the lobby of a much older looking St. Mungo's. Hemione never realized how many of changes were made in the renovations following the end of the first Voldemort Wizarding War.

Hermione was somewhat surprised that they didn't question their identity or ask to see their wands. They were just ushered into a room where they witnessed the births of Severus Silvius and Lilias Seasaidh Prince. Hermione wasn't sure how long they stayed in the room with Eileen Prince, but they didn't move as she stayed. They felt no need for food and time did speed up around them as they spent only minutes in a likely days long stay. They carried one of the babies, Hermione thought it was Severus, while Eileen carried the other.

When they were on the muggle entrance to St. Mungo's Eileen spoke, "I can't thank you enough. You rescued me in that situation, but I fear I must return. I will find her a new home and raise him as my only son."

Hermione shivered as Harry's voice boomed from them, "You will do no such thing to my godchildren. You will accompany me to your parent's home. We will explain what actually happened to cause these children. We will not tell her who their father is, but I will return with a respectable husband for you who will take the Prince family name. You will marry and raise these two as your children in your parents manor. They will learn about muggle culture from me and my wife, but they will be raised as purebloods and not as a half-blood and a muggleborn you wish to disguise them as. You're descended from Salazar Slytherin and that heritage shouldn't be obfuscated out of fear for a half-blood upstart. Do not worry we will take care of the perpetrator. He will be properly charged for line theft."

Hermione could feel her eyes widen as they took Eileen by her arm and apparated her and the two babies to a couple of intricately woven gates. It was a familiar looking oak tree but with a caldron at the roots. It was as if the tree had grown from the caldron but grew too large and instead surrounded it in its roots as if protecting it. At the top of the gate was Prince in a Calligraphy Script. They walked through the gate without any trouble as if the lands the walked on recognized them as family. Hermione didn't want to think on the truth of the fact that she and Harry shared a Prince ancestor.

They arrived at the main door after walking through gardens full plants used in potions, however, many of them had nice flowers during the right season. In the beginning of January even the climate control spells that kept he grounds warm didn't trick the plants that it was summer. Hermione could only assume the more dangerous plants were contained in the greenhouses she could see behind the manor. The manor looked like it was once an ancient castle that was later renovated into a Georgian Style. It had a gold brick exterior with white plaster columns. The tall rounded door was carved with the same design as the gates. The door opened even before they knocked.

A couple of well dressed elves stood before them. One with violet eyes exclaimed, "Mistress has returned. After old master and mistress died, we never thought Mistress would return."

Hermione couldn't help but notice how convenient that was. Harry still had control over their shared body, and they walked into the Manor with Eileen at their side. His voice sounded just as threatening, "Eileen Cassiopeia Prince, I have saved your life and that of your twin children. You owe me a life debt and I am claiming it today. You will raise your children here as Princes, you will marry the man I pick for you, and you will be happy. My wife and I will be named your children's godparents and we will play an active role in their lives. I can erase the memory of their true conception if you would prefer."

Eileen nodded, "I accept the terms of fulfilling your life debt. I would prefer not to remember that night or who the biological father of my children are. I fear that I would never be able to truly love them if I could see even a hint of him in them. I planned on having that muggle blood adopt Severus, but you've changed those plans."

Hermione followed their eyes down at the little bundle in their arms, "Of course I did. I know what his life would have been had I let you fulfill that plan. I am a time wizard and can peer through the possibilities. He will be a potion's prodigy just like you were Eileen. His sister will be gifted in Charms. They both would have been a doomed future if you had continued with their plan. However, I will make sure as their godfather that their pathways remain in the light."

Eileen's emerald green eyes stared back at them, "I will need to know your name for the godparent ceremony, which will tie protective bonds between you and my children."

Hermione had a quick mental conversation with Harry and he agreed to the change in their names that she suggested. "I am Henry Evander Peverell. My wife Hermione and I will return with your husband and to perform both rituals. We will want him to magically adopt your children, so that any paternity test would show him the father instead of that other creature. We will then look for a home closer to your Manor so that our children can grow up together."

Eileen's eyes teared up, "I will never find out the truth once you wipe it away. My children will never be linked to that monster. They will be safe from him. I cannot thank you enough. I hope you hurry back quickly because I know I will need help with these two."

They nodded, "I will return with my wife shortly. You're husband will be informed and prepared for the soul bonding and adoption."

Hermione could only watch as they disappeared into a golden tornado which spit them back out in the same time room where everything began. She felt the two of them separate and she couldn't help but conjure a mirror to make sure everything was put back properly. She gasped at the image. She stared at her changed appearance. Her hair was in perfect gold colored curls, but here eyes were no longer the muddy brown she expected. They were pure gold in color and matched the color of the chronodust. She had gold colored markings up her arms, which were runes in a language she didn't recognize. She looked over at Harry and gasped again. His hair was shoulder length and gold streaked. His green eyes were unchanged but glowed with power. He too had gold rune markings on his arms.

"I see that you have become a time witch and wizard. The soul bond between you is much stronger than I could have imagined. You will always repel Nargles." A familiar musical voice sounded behind them.

Hermione turned while automatically responding, "Luna, I will never believe in your creatures." Her eyes settled on the pink cloaked woman and felt a bit faint. The woman took down her hood and their school friend Luna stood before them, but with pink eyes. Lunadra went to school with them and they were unaware.

Her eyes focused on Sundra who brought down his hood. Hermione gasped, "Theodore Nott! You were Sundra this whole time!"

His green eyes sparkled and the smile that filled Theodore's face matched Sundra to a tee but didn't fit any facial possibility belonging to the usually sullen Slytherin from her memories. "We will discuss our shared past in a bit, but we need to take care of Chronia first. I believe she was exposed to too much chronodust and it reverted her back to that of an infant."

The group quickly went behind the pile of stones and their suspicions were confirmed. Laying in a pile of clothing that once adorned Chronia lay a crying baby. She looked no more than six months old and it pulled at Hermione's heart.  
"What are we to do with her? She obviously isn't a threat anymore." Hermione looked in Theodore's eyes with concern.

"Well, we could leave her to the WCPA and hope someone of good heart adopts her and raise her properly."

Harry spoke next to her, "We don't want to have another Voldemort. Hermione and I will adopt her and raise her as our own. We have a second one to pick up in France. She and her past self will be raised as twins in the 1960s next to the Prince twins. I fear this timeline will collapse while we make everything right."

Theodore nodded, "I couldn't expect anything less from a member of my bloodline. Salazar Slytherin was one of my strongest incarnations and anyone from his line will change the world. I can see that same strength in you, and I know your heart. You will only do good."

Hermione felt a shudder run through her. Are they up to the task?

* * *

This is TheHubby. Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way. Enjoy and comment as always!


	25. The End is the Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any characters within the movie or books belong to NBCUniversal. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are their characters and anything you recognize belongs to them. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement. Also, I am not profiting off this work other than the practice of writing.

* * *

 **25\. The End is the Beginning**

Hermione picked up the child in her arms and turned to Harry, "You need to retrieve Eileen's husband while I retrieve our little one's sister. Hopefully, nothing horrible happens to her in her first six months of life. We will then meet backup at Prince Manor." Hermione turned her vision to all of their allies, "We need to leave this timeline because we need to fix it. I am not sure if you will remember us with you being who you are, but I know this isn't goodbye but just the beginning. I am sure that we will visit Nicholas and Perenelle when our children are a bit older. I have confidence the rest of you will be born and grow up with our grandchildren if you go to Hogwarts. Who knows Sundra, maybe we will bump into your previous incarnation?"

Perenelle pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed the top of Chronia's head, "Nicolas and I will find a way to send a message to ourselves so that we are expecting your arrival. We look forward to being the Parrains for your Enfants. Bring the two of them to us and we will help with the ceremony."

Hermione smiled, "We would love to have you as our twins godparents. You would surely teach them right from wrong and they will perform even better than their mother did at Hogwarts with your help. We will make sure a stop at your and Nicolas' house will be our second stop in 1960."

Harry smiled at her, "I'm so glad you're planning our future." He then disappeared in a gold tornado causing Hermione to laugh.

Everyone looked her wanting an explanation, "It was all decided when we merged in the timestream. He's just joking about me planning everything. We planned it all together. He also agrees with you as the godparents of our children. I think he's still dealing with the fact that Severus Snape was his uncle this whole time. It puts the whole 'in love with his mother' thing into a totally different light."

Everyone burst into laughter at the remark. Hermione then nodded, "I must leave you now, but know that I hope to meet up with you in the new timeline. Remember this isn't the first time I have had to say such goodbyes and I fear it isn't the last." Hermione returned to the timeline and used the bundle in her arms to find the child's duality. They arrived in a shabby looking orphanage. There were several cribs with babies sleeping. It was what she feared. There were not enough care workers to give the children the connections they needed. Hermione did a quick swipe with her wand to see if any others had magic as well. She needed to make sure they prevented another Voldemort from rising. She found another boy and girl who shared a crib who were older than the Chronia twins. She reached out to Harry knowing that she would need his help.

He appeared along with Eileen's husband. She handed each of them one of the children and she took the two Chronia's with her. Eileen's husband held onto Harry and Hermione as they transported everyone. They all arrived in the entrance hall to Prince Manor. The house elves had been at work while they were gone. The Ballroom was decorated for a wedding. Hermione reached out to Harry, "What did you tell him?"

"He had just discovered Grindelwald's deception before he was sent to the time of Cromwell. He was preparing to be hung as a witch, but I intervened. His Phoenix was crying at him, but he still didn't listen. He was in a pretty dark place because he had left his love, to join Grindelwald's cause and was then forcefully sent back in time. He was very willing to accept a new time, a readymade family, and a new existence. Have you picked a name yet?"

Hermione looked at the young wizard, "Aurelius is a great roman name, which is the trend of the Prince Family. It would fit, however, I fear that you are not comfortable with that, so we will make it a middle name. How about Cassius Aurelius Prince? How do you feel about that name?"

He looked to her with his deep brown eyes. She smiled at him, "I am going to adopt you as a brother and make you a Black-Malfoy before your marriage to Eileen makes you a Prince. We need to change your appearance so that no one who knew you in the past will recognize you."

She turned to Eileen who had appeared at the noise of them appearing in her home. Her green eyes were wide in surprise, "What do you mean with bringing Grindelwald's right hand man into my home. You cannot possibly expect me to marry someone so dark."

Hermione shook her head no, "He was misguided by Grindelwald. He was never a true follower. He was displaced and sent back to the Third Civil War with Cromwell. I can feel how powerful he is, but he has been abused. He's learning to accept his magic and in doing so, he will be a perfect husband for you. I am adopting him as my brother, and we will have proper vows in your bonding that will protect you and him from abuse." She paused to look around, Hermione rubbed her hands together, "Now, I just need to know where the Prince ritual rooms are."

Eileen sighed, "I am only doing this to protect my children from that monster. Keep in mind, I am going along with this because you saved me and I trust you unerringly, but he better not expect me to warm up to him right away. Now, with that being said, I will have the house elves take your children to the nursery so they can be cleaned and prepared for their attendance at the wedding."

Hermione watched as two Prince elves showed up. One was dressed as a nanny. The nanny dressed one took their twin Chronia's with her and the other took the two toddlers and they disappeared to the nursery. Hermione looked at Harry knowing that she was just leaving him in the ballroom, but he just shrugged in response.

Eileen proceeded to lead them to the cellar and passed numerous rows of bottled wine to a room near the magical nexus of the lands. Hermione nodded and Eileen sighed, "If you can do me a favor and make him more attractive, I would appreciate it."

Hemione rolled her eyes and led Cassius with her into the room. She started the chant in Ta'Entian because she knew it would be stronger and less likely to be discovered. "Ég Hermione Lyra Black-Malfoy, nefni Cassius Aurelius sem bróður minn, av blod, magija, og i ånd. We zullen in dit leven als broers en zussen gebonden zijn en geen van beiden zullen eenzaamheid opnieuw kennen. Rwyf yma i rannu ei faich ac mae yma fel fy amddiffynwr." She cut her palm and his palm over the stone basin in the middle of the room. She switched to English, "I Hermione Lyra Black-Malfoy, name Cassius Aurelius as my brother by blood, by magic, and in spirit. We shall be tied as siblings in this life and neither shall know loneliness again. I am here to share his burden and he is here as my protector. Do you accept my vows and offer your own?"

He nodded, "I accept your vows and offer my own. I Cassius Aurelius denounce any name or ties I had previously. I am now the brother of Hermione Lyra Black-Malfoy. I offer her protection as my sister and I will share my burden with her. I will accept that I am no longer alone and accept my magic. I will let go of the darkness of my past and allow her to bring me into the light."

Hermione gasped as the gold light of chronodust encircled them. She hadn't thought about the effect of time magic when she started the ceremony. She watched as his appearance changed. His hair grew in length and fell in a riot of gold curls. His eyes went from brown into the familiar Black grey. He looked far more handsome than he had moments before. However, it was the change of his magic that awed her the most. The black creature that spun around him in the past when he let the magic out turned gold and slowly seeped back into him. When the gold light was nowhere but inside of him, he smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I have never felt this light before. I feel like you have lifted every dark memory and burden from me. I feel loved. Is this what having a Magical Family feels like?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and it gets even better. Admittedly, I have not experienced this in my younger years. I thought I was a muggleborn and only recently discovered my ties to two pureblood individuals." Hermione folded her arms across her chest when her thoughts diverted, as they always do, "However, I do wonder how Regulus Black was impregnated by Lucius Malfoy." She looked up at her new sibling, "I want you to come with me to determine the reason. I fear what that deteriorating timeline will show me. Now that you are my brother and my newest protector I will need your strength. However, you will also protect your wife and your children. Yet before we go, I want you to go through the magical bonding process with them. They will be yours in name and any paternity spell will list you as their father."

Cassius smiled at her, "Of course sister. We have quite a few wrongs to right. Might I suggest after my bonding ritual, we start with the circumstances that created you in our old timeline. Maybe it is something we can prevent? Maybe it is something that should be prevented. Currently you exist outside of time, so if I am right, changing this timeline will do nothing to you personally."

"Agreed, let's get things finished here and proceed." They completed the magic bonding with the twins the two set off on their mission shortly after. She knew leaving Harry behind would offer protection for the fledgling family. She stood in the room; she looked at Harry and the sleeping children they held and looked over at her new brother. She took Cassius' hand and the two of them went through the timestream.

They reappeared in front of a dark Manor on a hill. One look and Hermione could feel that it reeked of death. She quickly conjured a black cloak for her and Cassius to protect them from negative energies. She had a feeling she knew what she was going to witness. They quietly entered the manor and stood in the back of a hidden room. The shadows helped conceal them as they watched.

The scene before them made her feel uneasy, yet she could only imagine what her new brother was feeling as they watched a frightened Regulus standing nude before a red eyed Voldemort. The demon of a man held his Yew wand to Regulus' forearm and hissed in Parseltongue. Hermione couldn't understand what he was saying at first. However, when she repeated it in her head it turned to English. Her soul bond to Harry helping her. "The youngest Black and proper heir, I bind you to me as a servant. You will call me lord and do my will."

Voldemort then switched to English after the tattoo branded Regulus as a Death Eater. "Which of my Death Eaters recruited this one?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, "It was me, my lord."

Voldemort nodded, "Take your prize. It will be a delicious one I am sure. I can smell that he is still a virgin."

Hermione held in the gasp as Cassius pulled her to his chest. Regulus was mounted in the most barbaric way possible by his cousin's husband. When everything was over, Lucius threw a black robe and a silver mask at Regulus and demanded that he, "Clean up."

Hermione and Cassius followed Regulus when he apparated home. The two of them appeared in front of the crying wizard. He quickly stood, tears falling from his eyes. His hands looking for a wand that he had tossed to a table by his door. "Who are you?"

Hermione looked over at Cassius then back to Regulus. "Well, that's a bit of a loaded question. I can tell you that we are friends and we aren't here to harm you."

"Do you know who I am, who my lord is?" Regulus tried to appear dangerous, but his fear and uncertainty portrayed a different truth.

"I know more about you than you will understand at the moment but let me try to explain." She slowly approached him with her hands up and staring him in the eye the entire distance. Slowly, she lowered her hands, and placed one on his abdomen, "In answer to your question, I am the daughter you are going to give birth to nine months from now. The man behind me is my blood adopted brother."

Regulus pushed her back and stared at her in disbelief. "You expect me to believe you? Believe a witch who apparated out of nowhere?"

"I know this all sounds ludacris, but the truth is the truth. I am your daughter and in the future I have become a time witch. I came here to see how I came about."

"A time witch? How is that even possible? You expect me to believe you? You look nothing like me! Once my lord learns of your deception he'll-"

Hermione slapped his face, "Don't you dare pretend you're are angry! You left me with a muggle couple! I grew up believing I was Muggleborn and it was only recently I discovered my true linage. No one knew you were a bearer, did they? You hid it from everyone didn't you?"

"Hermione, you need to calm down. None of that has happened yet. You are confusing the man." Cassius spoke from behind her. He was right, she let her emotions get the better of her.

Regulus looked down at his hands, "You are right, if you are my daughter, you are right to be angry. I am in no position to raise a child, especially around…Him. Yet you are right, it is a long standing secret that all males in the Black family line are bearer's. Before what happened to me tonight, I was resigned to my destiny. However, I never thought I would be selected because I am attracted to witches. My brother is the one who has always preferred Wizards to Witches, so I thought I was safe. It was later that I found he has had many girlfriends, so he wasn't the only one to hide his true desires after all."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Why would he want to hide that?"

Regulus shrugged, "Even though it is accepted in many Pureblood families, my mother raised us that it is wrong and deviant. He's a Gryffindor as well, so he's probably been exposed to more of the Muggle ideas when it comes to homosexuality. He never looked into our family magic that much because he was shedding it as if it would rid him of Mother's taint. She loved torturing him from a young age. I have suspected for a long time that it wasn't Mother who carried him but our father Orion. It is the only reason for her hatred. It would also explain how we are only a year apart in age."

Hermione sighed and gently took his right hand and looked into his calm expressive eyes, "Just know that you are on the path you are meant to be on in this timestream. I am going to fix things for you when this one collapses. I will discover the truth and make sure that Walburga doesn't succeed in whatever she did in this timeline. I promise you; I will keep you and your brother together, and I will deal with that monster of a witch. What will happen? I will prevent my existence in this reality, but as for myself, the Hermione you see before you, I will continue to exist and watch over you as I am outside of time now. You are going to give birth to a Time Witch that hasn't been seen on the British Islands since Merlin."

His grey eyes widened, "Do you grow up well loved?"

Hermione smiled, "I was so loved by my parents. They were so supportive of me. I am the person I am now because of their love."

Regulus smiled, "I am very glad to hear it. To know you had a better life than myself is all a parent wishes for their child. Thank you for giving me a glimpse into a life I was denied, and now have something to live for."

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "We have to return to our timeline so that we can prevent these atrocities from happening. Stay strong and know, with every fabric of my being that I love you. Farewell"

She then took Cassius' hand and they apparated back to the ritual room. Excitement and hope filled Hermione's heart and mind. She turned to her brother with bright eyes. "So, what did you think of our father?"

Cassius' brow furrowed, "He's a sad character in our family, but also a bit of light as well. There is so much darkness in our line." Cassius paused, "I will know him as a child, won't I?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh yes you will. There is no way I'm not messing with that family. We will discuss betrothal contracts with the Blacks soon. I am sure that Severus and Sirius will make a great couple."

Cassius gulped, "Planning my infant children's future already, are you?"

Hermione laughed then shrugged, "Well we have to get the plan rolling. So, first things first we will need to speak with the Potters about a Betrothal contract for their son James and our Lily. I really would like to see my husband born and growing up happy in a way that he'd never experienced due to his horrible muggles relatives."

"Not to sound like some sort of killjoy or realist, but won't that essentially change who Harry is if he didn't face those adversities?" Cassius folded his arms across his chest and furrowed his brow.

Hermione paused her thoughts for a moment. She had to think about a logical answer to that. "Well, in a broader sense you are right. It would change him and make him different from the Harry you and I both know. But I am a firm believer that a person's true self is unalterable regardless of upbringing."

"Would that hold the same for Tom Riddle?" Cassius smirked.

Hermione knew what he was getting at and she laughed, "Yes even him. He was a victim of circumstance and if we do right by him I do feel even he is redeemable."

Cassius nodded and put his hands behind his lower back. "So, what preparations are needed for this bonding?"

Hermione smiled then announced to the room. "I need a Prince Elf to show Cassius to the ritual baths."

From an unseen corner of the room, a well-dressed house elf appeared and walked up to Cassius. The elf grabbed his hand and grumbled, "This way, My Lord." The pair popped away with a snap of the elf's fingers.

Hermione knew she had to see Harry again, so she made her way back to the room where she had left him. One look into his green eyes and her heart was lifted and she smiled. "I have set plans into motion. Once all is ready, we will need to invite Nicolas and Perenelle to the wedding. Once that is complete, we will discuss the welfare and upbringing of the children. I know they would like to raise a couple of wizarding children."

Harry looked at her, "We're not just going to pop over to their home, are we?"

Hermione shrugged, "I figured we could just send them an invitation to a wedding at Prince Manor. Surely, they will remember the ties to Slytherin and want to come as they are related distantly by blood. Then we can show them our journey and perhaps they will believe us. Maybe we can make it a triple godparent Ceremony? Us for Severus and Lily, Nicolas and Perenelle for our twin girls, who we still need to name, and Cassius and Eileen for the Flamel Twins."


End file.
